See Your Hero Come Running
by KelseyXDD
Summary: Bella moves back with her dad and older brother, Emmett when her mother dies. Bella is a quiet girl, shy and doesn't like meeting new people. Will the Cullens and Hales change that? ExB AxJ RxEm Rated T. ALL HUMAN.
1. I Can Be A Stranger

**Summary:** Bella moves back with her father and older brother, Emmett, when her mother dies. Bella has always been quiet, shy, and never liked meeting new people. She tries not to get into anyone's business, and just sticks with her music. What happens when the Cullens and Hales turn that around?

**See Your Hero Come Running.**

**1. I Can Be A Stranger.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**How You Remind Me by Nickelback**

**BPOV **

My mother had died. My father, Charlie, called and said that I'd have to go back and live with him, and my older brother, Emmett back in Forks. I thought it was an okay idea, I am the quietest of the family, after all. Charlie had told me that Emmett had no idea that I was moving back, so that I make it a surprise for him.

That was an okay idea, too. I missed Emmett. He's my big, strong, somewhat fluffy teddy bear. Always there if I need a hug. Always there to talk to if I have a problem, or just plainly want to talk to him. And I was happy I was moving back.

Emmett had stayed with my father when our parents divorced. Charlie kept Emmett, while Renee took me. I left when I was three, Emmett was four. It's been fourteen years.

Fourteen deadly years.

I got off the plane, walking in through the airport. I did whatever I need to do, and searched around to see if I could find my father. And there he was - waving his hand up in the air. I chuckled when I saw him.

When I reached him, he pulled me into a large hug, and all I could was drops my bags. They didn't matter right now. What mattered right now is that I'm with the person that matters to _me_. "It's so great to see you again, Bells," he muttered into my hair.

"You, too."

We broke apart, and Charlie took some of bags as he led me to the car. We stuck my bags in the trunk, and got into car. Charlie drove, and I knew it would take at least an hour to get to Forks. Or two. . .

"How have you been, Bells?" Charlie asked suddenly.

"Good," I muttered. I'm not much of a talker, I like to keep quiet.

When we finally got home, I just stared when I got out of the car. It's exactly the way I remembered it. It was repainted, fixed up a bit, but still the same old house that I remember.

I went behind the car, and helped Charlie with my bagagges. I didn't want to be spoiled, and let him to all the work. I took some of my bags, and walked inside. I just stared. Everywhere.

It's the same old house. With that same old smell that I remember.

"You're room is still upstairs, kiddo," Charlie informed me.

But, that didn't concern me right now. "Where's Emmett?" he crossed my mind. Where was he?

"He's out with his friends, but he should be back home later. Maybe a good half hour." I just nodded at Charlie's response. I took some of my bags, since I obviously couldn't take them all upstairs.

I walked up the stairs, as the wood squeaked. I looked down the hall once I reached the top of the stairs, and look to my right. And there was my room. Exactly as it was fourteen years ago, except much cleaner. I dropped my bags on my bed, and went to go get the others.

Once I had all my bags upstairs, I started to unpack. It didn't take me long, since I knew where to put everything. When I was done, I lay on my bed and sighed. When was Emmett coming? I wanted to see him so badly.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call.

"Yeah?"

"I'm heading out for a while, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, see you in a while."

"Bye!" and I heard the front door shut. I sighed again. I wonder if I was dressed okay. . . I mean, I was just wearing a _Beatles_ T-shirt, and a faded pair of capri jeans, and black Chucks. I'm sure I was dressed like a normal person.

I went into the closet, and pulled out my violin. Might as well pass my time until Emmett gets back. I loved the violin; such a classy instrument. It made beautiful music. I sat on my new bed, and gradually started to play it.

I played one of my favorites - a Hans Zimmer classic.

I hummed to the melody. I didn't realize how beautiful I was making this all sound. I'm proud of myself.

That's when I heard the front door open.

I paused for a moment, not knowing who it was. I'm sure it is Emmett, and if it is, why not make him feel even more surprised? I got up slowly from my bed, and went over to the door, not making a sound. I closed it, but letting an inch of space open. I sat back down on my bed, and continued to play. It'll make me happy if _he_ found me, instead of me jumping down the stairs, yelling, "I'M BACK!"

I started to hum again to the song. I made sure that the noise from the violin wasn't too loud, but wasn't too low, either. That's when I heard footsteps from downstairs.

There was more than one person downstairs. Oh, well. Maybe Emmett brought a friend. I continued the violen, when I heard mumbling coming from downstairs. I have good hearing, so I was able to make out what they said, "Dude, do you hear. . . music?"

I heard complete silence from them. The only thing that was making noise, was me with my violin. I closed my eyesm and continued to play as I still heard mumbling, "Dude, is someone here?" it was a shy voice.

"No, my dad's car isn't in the drive way," this voice was huskier, louder. How big did Emmett get?

"Where's it coming from?" a velvet voice asked.

"Upstairs," Emmett muttered.

Now I felt like a Siren, dragging the men to her just by making lovely music. "Shush!" I heard Emmett hiss. I heard footsteps going up the stairs. I still did not open my eyes. The footsteps became louder, as I knew they were approaching closer to this room. They probably thought I was a robber or some sort of killer. Wait until they find out it's just a innocent seventeen-year-old girl, playing her violin, while humming along to it.

The sound of the footsteps came to a pause - right in front of my door. I felt eager. I wanted him to just look through the door already, and notice that it's only his sister. His sister who moved back. Who came back. Who will now be living with him, until I'm ready to move out.

Even through my eagerness, I did not stop playing.

That's when my door squeaked slowly, as it opened.

I didn't look up. I'm sure he looked confused at me, since my hair was in my face, and you barely could see my face at all. That's when he opened it wide, and he stood at the doorframe. He was so tall, very muscular. He changed. He changed, _alot_.

"Uh. . . who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" he asked. He couldn't see my face, since my hair was in front of it. I stopped playing the violin, but stayed in the same position. I slowly lifted my head up, smiling warmly.

"Who do you think?" my hair was definetly out of my face now.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice painted with disbelief.

I put my violin on my bed, and ran up to him, giving him a hug. Oh, I have missed this doof so much. He had no idea. "I missed you _so_ much, Emmett," I told him. He put his arms around my back, and hugged me in the most tight hug I've ever had. He literally lifted me off the ground.

"I missed you too, Bells," he whispered into my hair.

Then, someone coughed. Two men, well teenage guys, were standing at my doorframe, looking impatient as they watched Emmett and I hug. Emmett slowly put me down, smiled at me, and quickly turned to the two boys.

"Guys, I want you to meet my younger sis, Bella," he introduced. "Bella - Jasper, Edward. Jasper, Edward - Bella." I felt my cheeks burn. I wasn't the type of person for meeting new people.

"Hi," I mumbled as I shook hands with a tall, slim wavy haired, blond boy.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," he smiled at me. "I'm Jasper. Emmett always tells us stories about you and him." I smiled at Jasper, then narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

I slapped him playfully on his arm, then went back to the other boy that I didn't meet yet. "Hello," the other boy said. I flushed. Dammit. He had spiked up bronze hair, emerald liquid eyes, and a nice crooked smile. Now _he_ was gorgeous. I shook my hand with him. "I'm Edward, nice to finally meet the amazing Bella," he chuckled.

I felt myself flush again. I turned my head to Emmett, narrowing my eyes once again, giving him a pissed off look. He looked at me, completely stupid. "What?" he asked, oblivious. Then he changed the subject, "We have _alot_ to catch up on, Bells! You never told me you played violin. Damn, you're good!"

I relaxed my expression. _That's my brother_, I thought. _Good ol' Emmy._ "Thanks, Emmett."

"C'mon, Melly Belly," oh my God, he still calls me that after fourteen years, "let's go into the living room, and we could catch up. And, you get to know my friends."

Without me even replying to him, he grabbed my wrist, and stormed off to the living room. Before I knew it, I was sitting down on the one-seated chair. I saw him and his friends sit on the long, three-seated leather couch.

I then sighed. "You still call me Melly Belly?"

He chuckled. "Are you going to call me Emmy?"

"Yep," I grinned, popping the 'p'.

He pursed his lips. "Hm. Fine. But, wow, Bella. You've changed." I just had to smile at that.

"I'm not three anymore," I reminded him. He laughed. "You've changed, too."

I then stood up, when Emmett stopped me. "Where're you going?" he questioned.

"I'm going to go make dinner." I then turned my head towards Edward and Jasper. "Are you guys staying for dinner?"

They both nodded. Another mouth to feed.

I got into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. There was barely anything in the fridge. The only thing I found was milk, half a carton of eggs, and chocolate. I slowly took the chocolate, and shoved it into my pocket. Like anyone is going to notice. . .

"Emmett!" I yelled. "You guys barely have any food here! How did you guys survive?"

I heard him laugh. "Pizza," he said simply.

"Well, I'm going to go get some more food."

"But, you don't know your way around."

"I could take her," I could have sworn it was Jasper who offered. But when I walked into the living room, Edward was standing. I'm guessing it was him who asked. "I could bring you there, since you don't know where it is. And I don't think Emmett would want to leave Jasper and I alone here, if he brought you there himself."

"He has a point," Emmett said, poiting slightly at Edward.

I sighed, defeated. "Okay, fine. Let's go." I quickly went upstairs, and grabbed my wallet, and my phone. When I came downstairs, I looked at Emmett, "Do you have my cell number?"

He shook his head.

I groaned, and went to look for a pen and paper. I found paper, and luckily, Jasper had a pen on him. I quickly wrote my cell phone on it, and passed it to Emmett. "If anything," I told him. He nodded.

"Don't do anything with my sister that you'll regret, Cullen!" he yelled and waved goodbye to me. Edward snorted, and waved to him as I walked out the front door.

I didn't really want him to come. I would have been fine if Emmett would have come. Sure, Edward's good looking and sweet and all, but I just met him twenty minutes ago. I went to the only car that was here. A shiny, silver Volvo sitting peacefully in the driveway. I went up to the passenger side, and he gladly opened the door for me.

I mumbled, "Thanks," and got in. When he got it, started the engine, and pulled out of the driveway.

The whole ride there was actually silent. I didn't say a word, and neither did he. It amused me. It pleased me that he didn't speak to me at all. Maybe he read my mind about me not wanting him to come or something. When we got to the market, he opened the passenger door for me, and I slowly got out, making sure I don't trip.

Yes, the klutz that I am. Tsk. Tsk.

When we walked in, I tried to think about what we needed. I had completely forgotten about making a list. Milk. Right, we need more milk. I went down to where the dairy aisle was, as he followed behind me. I opened up the glass door, and grabbed a carton of milk.

When I turned around, I noticed a somewhat tall, blond girl talking with Edward. I ignored them, since it's none of my business, and took the basket out of Edward's hand, and shoved the milk inside, then put the basket back in his hand. Good thing that he's strong.

I looked up at the blond girl, and noticed that she was staring at me. More like glaring.

Then she smiled wickedly. "Thanks for Friday night, Edward. I really had a _fun_ time." As she said this, she just threw daggers at me. She was trying to make me jealous. Not working, honey.

"No problem," he replied, then winking. I walked off down the aisle, looking for some orange juice when Edward came back behind me. "Why so fast?" he questioned how I just ran-walk down the aisle.

"I'm hungry, and I want to get food as fast as possible. If you just stop flirting with a girl, maybe we could get somewhere," I told him, a bit harsh.

"Jealous, are we?" he chuckled playfully. I almost gagged. Then, as I looked at the types of orange juice, he leaned forward from behind me, so that his mouth was right beside my ear. "I could give you that. If you want."

Now I know what Emmett meant by _'Don't do anything with my sister that you'll regret, Cullen!'_

I elbowed Edward in his stomach, and I heard him gasp. I took a carton of orange juice, and I put it in the basket, acting like I just didn't punch him in the stomach. I grabbed a part of his shirt, and then dragged him to the '_Woman's Health and Body_' section.

I went down the aisle, as he held the basket, and I took a box of tampons and shoved them in the basket. He looked down, like I just shoved a bag bugs in there. I looked at him, and laughed. "Don't be scared of tampons, Edward. It's not like they are holding a shotgun to your head!"

I then opened the box, took one tampon, and held it against Edward's head, like I held a gun. "Oooohh! Don't say anything, Edward, or I might pull the _trigger_!" I then laughed at what I just said, and at the expression on his face. I shoved the tampon back in the box.

"You are _just _like Emmett," he said, still recovering about how I just held a tampon to his head.

"I'm mostly quiet and shy, but yes I've heard that I'm like Emmett. Like when I was three, when I stuck worms down some guy's pants at Day Care."

"Yep. Just like Emmett."

"Oh, shut up."

I finished getting everything I need, and headed to the cashier. She scanned everything, but I noticed she kept staring at Edward. These girls are so stupid. I began to put everything in bags, when I saw Edward speaking with her. More like flirting.

_Yeah, it's okay. I'll just carry these sixteen heavy bags by myself. You go ahead and flirt! _

While he still spoke to her, I took his hand, and put my bags in them. I'm not going to carry all of this, when I have a strong guy right beside me. "Is she your girlfriend?" I heard the cashier ask. I looked up at her like she just hit my gandma.

"No, he just wants to get his _freak_ on," I answered.

I finished getting everything in bags, and headed out the exit. Edward followed behind me as we went ahead to his car. He opened the trunk, and we put the bags inside. He went to open the passenger door for me, but this time, I didn't say thank you. I don't really think he deserved it.

He started pulling out of the parking lot, as I stared out the window, my hand holding my cheek.

The whole ride home was silent, again. I'm glad he figured out that I don't feel like talking. I got the grocery bags out of the trunk once he pulled into the driveway, and headed my way towards the front door.

"Emmett!" I called once I walked in. "I need help getting bags!" Then I saw him coming running.

"No problem, Bells," he said, running to the car. I smiled, he's still the brother I remember. When he brought all the bags inside, I started taking them out, and placing them to where they needed to be, while the guys watched football.

I noticed that Charlie had a small radio on the kitchen counter. I went, and opened it and clicked on any station. I listend as I put some things in the fridge. They were playing oldies music. They played my favorite - _Take On Me_ from Ah-Ha, which I happily sang along to.

I started cooking; spaghetti was on the menu tonight. As I cut the onions for the sauce, my eyes tearing as I cut, it played the song _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley. Oh, how I love that song.

I continued, as I cut carrots, and sang along to the song. "_Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you_," I sang.

I was done making everything, so I put the spaghetti in the microwave to heat up. I went into the living room, and saw everyone was watching TV. They were watching Kat Williams on Comedy. "Guys, dinner is ready," I informed them. They all formed up in the kitchen, and took a seat. Except for Emmett. I was about to get the bowl of spaghetti, when he took it for me instead.

"Let me get that, Bells," he told me. "Youv'e done enough for today. It's your first day, stop doing all the chores."

"Do you know how to cook?"

" . . . Okay, I see your point, but you shouldn't do everything on your first day."

I nodded. "Okay, Emmett."

I took a seat at the table with everyone else, and ate my food. I kept silent, like usual. For Christ's sakes, I was surrounded by men. What was I supposed to do? Dad wasn't around, since he hasn't come home yet, so it was just me, Emmett, and his friends. They spoke amongst themselves, but didn't talk to me or anything.

I picked at my food, and then ate some more. I drank a bit of Sprite, to get the food down, and chewed some more. "So, why did you move back to Forks, Bella?" someone asked me. From the voice, I could tell it was Edward.

I looked up at him, a bit shocked that he would even think of asking me that question. Emmett mirrored my expression, and stared at Edward. We both looked at him, shocked.

I came back to Forks because our mother died. So, no one was able to take care of me. I knew Emmett told his friends, so he could explain to them why he was so moppy. Edward was getting me back for I did to him back in the grocery store.

But that was uncalled for.

Just that question itself made me think of my mom. Made my throat burn. Emmett had this look in his eyes like he was going to chase Edward with a chainsaw. Jasper looked at the tention between all of us, but did nothing. At least he knows how to be polite.

I got up from the table, took my plate and my glass, put it in the sink, and rapidly walked out of the kitchen. I could hear them talking. "What the fuck was that for, dude?!" I heard Jasper hiss.

"Nice going, Edward," Emmett said coldly.

Before hearing Edward's response, I walked up the stairs, to my room. I closed the door, I sat on my bed, and crawled into a ball.

This was my first day in Forks. I came back home, to my father and brother. My brother brought two friends over, and incountered me playing the violin in my bedroom. I had to go get food from the grocery store, since the kitchen is basically empty, and Edward had to freaking come along.

He annoyed me. More like tried to seduce me, which ended up with me elbowing him in the stomach. He took me back home, I made dinner, we ate, when Edward had the perfect plan on how to get back at me.

Asking about why I moved here. He knew the answer. He knew what it would remind me of. He knew it all.

I pulled my knees up to my chin, and sat there.

I wish my teddy bear would come here, so I could hug him.

And never let go.

--

**A/N: I was in the mood to do a fic about Emmett&Bella as siblings, and Bella is quiet and stuff and only sticks to the things that matter to her. **

**I hope you liked it. :)**


	2. Fight Through The Fire

**2. Fight Through the Fire.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**Stop and Stare by One Republic.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day, realising that it is going to be my first day at Forks High School. Crap. I went to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and went to my closet, trying to find a fitting outfit.

I grabbed a yellow tank top, since I heard it was going to be hot today, blue faded capri jeans, with multicolored flats. How I love my multicolored flats. They are so. . . multicolored.

I went downstairs, and noticed Charlie getting ready for work. "Hey, Bells."

"Hey," I greeted back.

"Can you wake up Emmett for me? I have to head out early today."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks, Bells."

I walked back upstairs, and went to Emmett's room. The door was open, so I peeked in. Half his body was hanging off the bed. He was in a backwards position, which made me laugh silently. I went up to him, and poked the side of his head. "Emmett," I sang in a whisper. "Emmetttt."

He snored.

"EMMETT!"

That startled him. He fell off his bed, the blanket going down with him. He lifted his head up, still dizzy. "Sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm up."

"I'll go make breakfast."

"Okay."

I felt his room, closing the door so he could have his privacy. I went downstairs, and looked around, thinking about what I should make. Eh, something simple - cereal.

I got two bowls on cereal, and poured milk. Emmett came booming down the stairs, and sat down at the table. I passed him his bowl, and he started chewing away. "Thanks, Bells."

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"So, you excited? First day of Forks High," he reminded me. Ugh. I was not looking forward to it. All the glares, and the questions, and the gossip. No thanks.

"I'm . . ." I tried to look for a good word for it, "ecstatic." _Liessss_.

Emmett drove me to school in his large Jeep. I had trouble getting inside at first, until Emmett came and gave me a boost. And that's when we arrived. Arrived to Forks High. Hell has now struck me.

"Hey, don't worry," Emmett told me as he helped me get out of his Jeep. "I've got your back."

"But not _all_ the time."

"I'll try my best, Bells."

"I know," and I smiled to him.

We walked up the steps of the school, and Emmett held the front door open for me. I told him thanks, and he pointed the way to the office. He told me he'll see me at lunch, that I have a good first day, and if anything happens, I let him know. My big protector.

I headed in the direction Emmett had pointed out, and noticed a woman behind a counter. I waited until she noticed me, "Yes?"

"Uh, yes, hi. Um, I'm the new student. Isabella Swan," my voice was a bit nervous. This is what I get for meeting new people. That's why I don't like meeting new people.

"Ah, yes," she then searched for something, found it, and handed me a paper. "This is your schedual. Have a nice first day, dear."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I left.

Just as I expected, I got many glares. So many glares. From everyone. I headed off to English, ignoring the many glares. I want to yell, "PISS OFF." but that would be a bit too awkward. And, I'm not that willing.

I got into English class, and wondered if I'm suppose to sit anywhere. That when a boy with spiky blond hair approached me. "Hey, there," he grinned. He was actually really cute.

"Hi," I stuttered.

"My name's Mike,"

"Bella."

"New girl?"

All I did was nod. Then he nodded, too. "Would you like to sit next to me today? I always have a empty seat beside me." He seemed really nice, and warm-hearted. I just nodded, and my cheeks burned. He flashed a grin at me. He probably thought that my blushing was cute.

I followed him to his seat, and pulled out the chair. I sat down, and set my books on the desk. "So, where did you move from?" he asked.

"Phoenix."

"Oh, must have much nice weather than here," he joked.

And like the loser I am, I chuckled. "Yeah. It's so cloudy, and rainy here. Except for now. Now is nice and sunny. The way I like it."

Mike and I were in silence when the english teacher came in. I was surprised, and relieved, that he didn't make me introduce myself in front of the whole classroom. Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all. Other than the glares. . .

--

When it finally came to lunch, Mike asked me if I wanted to join him, but I had already planned to go seat with Emmett. He understood, but he just walked me to the cafeteria. Wow, he has been the sweetest person I've met today. His face is cute.

"So, I'll see you in gym, Bella?" Mike asked when we finally got to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. See you, Mike," I waved to him. He flashed a grin, and waved back. Of course this made me blush like crazy, but he just chuckled. I looked around the large room, trying to find Emmett. And of course, he was the largest guy here, it was easy to spot him.

I walked over to the table, and sat down across from him. I noticed one girl, who I hadn't met. She was small, well short, black hair that spiked up in every direction, and she dressed perfectly, like a California girl would.

I silently sat across from Emmett, right beside the small girl. Jasper sat across from her, but Edward was nowhere in sigh. Good. If I have to face him, I might just pull out my mace.

"Alice," Emmett said. The girl beside me perked up, and fluttered her eyes. "This is my sister, Bella," he said, poiting at me. Gee, Emmett, can you go a day without pointing to people?

The small girl - Alice - turned to look up to me, and was smiling brightly. "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen -" gasp. Another Cullen. "-nice to meet you! I'm sure you already meant Jasper, right?"

I nodded, and shook hands with her. I gave her a grin, which made her go hyper. I liked her. She was _nice_. Not like anyone else here, except for Mike. He was nice, too. I looked up at Emmett, who wasn't staring at me, but behind me. I turned around to see a tall curly, blond girl pass by. She must be a model or something, 'cause she was beautiful. Emmy's got a crush.

I turned back to him, had an amused smile across my face. "Someone's got a crush, I see?"

Emmett snapped back into reality, and looked up at me, not completely back to Earth. "I guess you can say so," he said unhappily. I see. She probably doesn't know he exists. Poor Emmy.

"Aww, Emmy. I'll help you. Want me to talk to her?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I just threw my salad in his face. "Uh. . . I. . .uh. . ."

"Emmett, I'm _right here_," Jasper said. I got confused on that. I didn't know what he meant. Was Emmett. . . gay? No, can't be. "Kind of hard to watch my best friend undress my sister with his eyes."

Ahh, now I understood. Jasper couldn't handle Emmett looking at his sister with googly eyes. Now I _really_ felt bad for Emmett. One wrong move, and Jasper will kick his ass. I finished my lunch, and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go guys. Nice meeting you, Alice," I smiled to her. She smiled to me back, and waved.

"Bye, guys," I called and then left.

I walked down the hall, towards my locker. Everyone was practically at the cafeteria, so there was barely anyone lurking around in the hallway, so I was basically by myself. The way I want it to be. I went to my locker, and just leaned against it, resting. I pulled out my phone, and started to check if I got any textes. And I did; from my best friend, Mac.

I clicked on the message, and read it:

_Hey, Bells_

_Hope you're having fun in Forks. How's Emmett? Is he as annoying as you tell me? _

_Don't get any boyfriends without me knowing. I want to know. I want to knock the guy's teeth out without him expecting it. _

_Anyway, I'll talk to you soon? Winnie says hi :)_

_Love, Mac 3 XD_

Typical of Mac to put a laughing face at the end of the message. I missed him so much, even though it's been a day and a half. He's been there for me, ever since I moved to Phoenix. I can only picture him telling me this message with his voice.

And why did he care if I got a boyfriend? He's got a girlfriend, who is really good friends with me, since I was the one who hooked the two up. I missed his foolishness, and Winnie's way of not caring, and telling anybody off. I'm glad those two are together. I did a good job.

But, I couldn't help but let a tear escape from the corner of my eye. I just missed him. Missed them both. I quickly clicked 'Reply', eager to write to him back.

_Hey, Mac :D_

_I'm telling you this much: I got seduced from my brother's best friend, punched him in the stomach, met a cute guy named Mike, and a really nice girl named Alice. _

_Yes, my brother is as annoying as I told you. He's just. . . bigger and bulkier now. Really muscly. _

_I doubt I'll get a boyfriend. And I'll be the one throwing the punches, okay? _

_Tell Winnie I miss her._

_Loe you both, Bells. _

I sent the text, and hopefully, he'll text back this moment. I sighed, and wiped the tear away. About six minutes later, my phone started buzzing. I opened it to notice I had one message. Hopefully, it was from Mac. I clicked away, and read the message.

_BELLS!_

_I'm so happy you wrote back, I thought you were stuck in class or something and I got you in crap by the teacher. But you're alive :D _

_We all miss you Bells. _

_Hey! Guess what -_

I couldn't read anymore, because someone swepted my phone out of my hands. I looked up to see none other than the moron himself - Edward. Grr. "Give it back!" I yelled at him.

He turned his back on me, reading the message outloud. "_Hey! Guess what, I asked my parents & Winnie asked hers & we'll be coming to visit you at the end of the week for three days!_" That's when I stopped trying to fight back. Mac and Winnie were coming at the end of the week. They were really coming. I would get to see them.

Edward continued to read, amused by the message, "_You should ask him out then. But remember we'll beat him up together, okay? & Winnie will give him her famous headlock. Love you more, Mac_." That's when he stopped reading. He turned around, but still didn't give me my phone back. "Mac? Who's Mac? And who's this guy you want to ask out?"

Why was he so concerned all of a sudden? I snatched my phone back, and quickly looked at the screen. Mac had sent a picture from last year - Him, Winner and me, ready to go to a concert. We looked so happy. Winnie, and her beanie hats. She had more than forty, all in different designs. And she wore one everyday.

"None of your business!" I shot back to him, quickly setting the picture as my background picture.

"Are you still in a shit fit because of yesturday?" he chuckled.

"Screw off."

Before I knew it, Edward approached me. Literally _approached_ me, making my back hitting against the lockers. And he was up in my face, too. His body about an inch away from pressing against mine. If he doesn't back off, the mace is in my pocket. I'm sure it wants to say hi to Edward.

"Maybe I could make it up to you," he said to me, in a whisper. I noticed the double meaning in his words. How is Emmett friends with this guy?

"Not on your life," I spit.

"Really?" he asked, amused. He drew closer, making it hard for me to breathe. Our noses were touching, and I wanted to knee him so bad, if he didn't shove away. I shoved his chest, but he was too strong to budge.

"Move," I ordered coldly.

He pretended to think. "No."

"Move!"

"I like this position."

"_I _don't," I stared him icily. I slowly reached into my pocket, making sure he didn't see. I searched for my mace, and quickly pulled it out. I held it in front of my face, and he shoved back a bit. "Step back, or you'll feel like I stuck an iron in your face." And he stepped back more. "Approach me like that one more time, and I will spray you," I warned. I was going to spray him. Ooohh, I was going to, all right.

He stared at me, more like 'checking me out'. I almosted gagged, and turned around, and walked down the hall. That's when I felt a pinch on my butt. He didn't. . .

"DID YOU JUST GRAB MY ASS?!" I yelled. When I noticed some kids were stared over to me, I quickly moved my hands over my mouth, and blush insanely. I then moved my eyes to Edward. It probably looked like lasers beaming out my eyes, aiming at Edward's head. "I'll give you till three," I told him.

He looked at me, confused for a moment. "One. . ." I counted. He realized what I meant, and ran down the hall. "THREE!" I skipped two, since I was anxious to go, and run after him. I ran down the hall, chasing him.

He ran everywhere. And I ran behind him. Wow, I am actually doing this. And he is actually running away from me. The day that would happen . . . and that day is today. He ran all the way into the cafeteria, and many students were still eating lunch. I had finally caught up to him, and I tackled him to the ground. He fell on the ground on his stomach, as I sat on his back, my hand on his forehead, pulling his head back, the mace aiming at his face.

I noticed it was silent, as everyone was looking. I looked around, completely embarrassed, and everyone was completely shocked. Yeah. . . they just witnessed the new kid chase the jer of the school down the halls, and tackle him in the cafeteria, aiming mace at his face. Yup, just your typical day. . .

"I think you should get off my back now. . ." Edward said silently.

I chuckled innocently, and slowly got off his back. He got up, slowly, and sighed with relief. He wasn't getting off that easily. I slammed my foot down on his, as hard as I can.

He gasped with pain, holding his foot. "Eat dirt, hard," I told him before stalking out of the cafeteria.

--

**A/N: Well, well, well, welly well, well. **

**Hope you like.**


	3. Peanut Butter Jelly

**3. Peanut Butter Jelly. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**Go Hard or Go Home by E-40 ft. The Federation**

**BPOV**

I walked back to my locker, hoping Edward wasn't following. I leaned against my locker, pulled out my phone, writing back to Mac.

_MACCC_

_You guys are coming?! U SERIOUS?! _

_Now I'm excited! I cant wait! _

_There will be NO punching on this guy. Only on Emmett's best bud. He wont stop trying to hit on me. Dammit. I wonna whack him with a 2 by 4. XD_

_Anyways, I miss you guys_

_I cant wait. :)_

_Love, Bells._

I clicked send, hoping he would retrieve it. I looked around, looking down the hall, when I noticed a whole bunch of students running towards the cafeteria. Mike then ran down the hall, right passed me. "Mike!" I called to him, and he stopped and turned around. "Where is everyone going?"

Mike grinned, "C'mon!" He grabbed my wrist, and dragged me along.

We ran into the cafeteria, when I noticed a whole crowd in there. The tables were pushed to the side, and the crowd made a huge circle. I heard loud music, the bass shaking the floor, along with my body.

Mike still held onto my wrist, and shoved passed the crowd, making his way towards the open middle. Now we were right in front of the action. I noticed what was happening. I just didn't know _why_. A couple of students were having a dance-off. Wow, the rap music was so loud. . .

"What are they doing?" I yelled over the music to Mike. Luckily, he heard me.

"Street fight," he said simply. "But, they aren't really in the street. Someone challenges someone, and this is what pops out in the end." I looked to the empty middle, which was right in front of me, as I saw some kids I know make break dance moves.

One of them was Emmett.

It was looked like they were seperated in groups. Emmett's group included: Edward, Jay, Troy, and Van. I had met them today in some of my classes this morning. I didn't really talk to them or anything, they just said hi and introduced themselves.

On the other side was Tyler. I remember him from English. I noticed some kids in his group, but the rest I didn't recognize. His group was now the one throwing break dances. It was really cool how they were syncronized, and did their own thing. When they ended, I automatically knew Emmett's group was ready to stand. I had no idea Emmett could dance. . . .

--

After watching the "street fighting", or so Mike calls it, I was off to Biology. How I loathe Biology. Mike wasn't in that class, which was disappointing since he couldn't walk me there, but he pointed out the way.

I walked towards Biology class, and noticed I wasn't late. Thank God.

I noticed the teacher sitting at his desk, just reading a book. Probably waiting until the class arrives. I walked up to him, and spoke silently. "Uh. . . I'm the new student, Isabella Swan."

He looked up from his book. "Ah, yes. Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella," he repeated. "Alright, you may go sit over there," and he pointed to a seat at the back, all the way at the corner. I walked to the back, and took my seat as I put my books on the desk. I got comfortable, settling down on the left side of the desk. It was right next to the window, so I got to stare out.

Some students started to come in, many of them I met earlier. That's when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I looked up, and the teacher wasn't even paying attention. I took out my phone, hid it under the desk, and noticed Mac had replied to my text.

_Hi :P _

_YES IM SERIOUS! WOOH_

_So we can punch Emmett's friend ? Sweeeeeeet._

_I can bring my 2 by 4, if u want. XD_

_We miss u too & cant wait either _

_Love you, Mac. _

I giggled a bit at his text, and immediatly replied back. As I typed up words, someone came and took the seat beside me. I looked up to see none other then Edward, the Jerk himself. He didn't look too happy to be sitting next to me, either. That makes two of us, buddy.

I went back to texting, ignoring Edward's glares.

_Hola _

_WOOH_

_Im in class right now. So stop texting me XD _

_Im gonna get in trouble. _

_But I cant wait :P_

_MISS YOUS._

_Bells. _

I clicked 'send' and closed my phone. I sighed, and shoved it in my pocket. He'd better not text me back. I'm sure Mr. whatever-his-name-is is going to get me in crap.

I learned that the teacher's name was Mr.Banner, and he started class. I payed no attention to him, as he did not pay any attention to me. Except throw a few glances here and there, which made me throw acid glares at his face.

When class ended, I was now heading off to gym with Mike. At least there is someone sane. He met me when I came out of the girl's locker room, and we headed off to gym together, talking about different things; interests, dislikes, stuff like that.

Mike's a nice guy. Nicer than most people -cough- Edward -cough-. Mike doesn't judge people. He seems too nice for that.

Gym started. And I immediatly tripped. Damn air. I caught myself, and slammed onto my hands. Mike came running over to me, and helped me up. I'm lucky to have him there. At least someone helps me onto my feet.

--

School was over. That was my first day of Forks High. It wasn't that bad.

I walked out from the exit, and scanned around the parking lot. Emmett's Jeep was the only car that actually stuck out. I walked towards it, noticing Emmett waiting, leaning against his car. What I didn't notice was that Jasper and Edward were there, too.

I could handle Jasper, he's a nice guy. But Edward. Forget it.

I walked up to Emmett, as he spoke to Jasper and Edward. He stopped when he saw me, and greeted me. "Hey, Bells."

"Hi," I said silently. I was not in the mood to talk, when _he_ is here.

"Bells, Jasper and Edward are going to come over. Okay?" why was he asking me permission? Was it because he knew I hated Edward's guts?

"Okay," I said simply. I went around to the other side of the Jeep, to the passenger side. I waited until Emmett came, so he could lift me up since it was too high. Once I was in my seat, I looked down, "Thanks." He grinned, and closed the door for me.

Once everyone got in, I just stared out the window. Emmett and his friends just spoke with themselves, and I just sat there, quiet.

Until my phone rang.

"_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_One these hands and knees, I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls _

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you,_" my ringtone sang.

I glanced at Emmett before answering, he looked at me quickly, curious to see who was calling. I opened it up, and brought it to my ear, ignoring Emmett's expression. "Hello?"

"Bells?" the voice was so familiar.

I couldn't speak. "M-Mac?"

Now Emmett was definetely confused.

"BELLS!" he yelled.

"MAC."

"BELLAAA!" I heard a girl's voice in the background. Winnie.

I chuckled, "WINNIE." I didn't want to yell, since I was in a car, and the people in the car were staring at me enough. "How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing great, but we'll be much better once we come to see you," Mac said sweetly. I just had to smile at that.

"I can't wait to see you guys, too," I shrieked.

"So, are you gonna ask that guy out?"

"Which guy?"

"That Mike dude."

"Oh. Him. Uh. I don't know." I really didn't like Mike in that sort of way, even if I did I wouldn't know. "But, we could beat up the other guy," I snickered.

"Pft, oh yeah, totally. I'm gonna kick his ass when we come. Ain't that right, Winnie?" Mac asked, totally sure of himself.

I heard her voice, like it was far away. "Yeah. . . Sure. . ."

"You gonna bring that 2 by 4?" I teased.

"Can I be the first to whack?" Winnie's distant voice asked. "Pleeeeeaaase?"

"Sure, whatever you want, Winnie," I laughed. I heard her screaming with joy in the background. I never heard her _this_ hyper. "What's wrong with Winnie?" I asked Mac.

"She had too much coffee. . ."

"Ah."

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT JELLY TIME!" Winnie sang in the background. That set me off. I was laughing like crazy, and I couldn't stop. She continued to sing, which made me laugh more.

"OH. MY. GOD." Mac yelled. That made me stop laughing. He sounded worried and. . . terrified.

"What? What is it?"

"OH MY GOD. WINNIE IS HARASSING ME!!" that's it?

I paused for a second. "How. . .?"

"She took a picture of me!" I snickered. "Now, she's gonna go put it on Facebook!"

I started laughing again. My friends haven't changed one bit since I left. And I want it to stay like that. Mac was always the funny, and did anything just to make someone to have a laugh. Winnie enjoys laughing, she has this snort in her laugh that is just too cute. So, put one and one together, and you get Winnie and Mac.

"OHMYGOD." Mac yelled, again.

"What? What is it this time?!"

"She's molesting me with a Coke bottle!"

I thought for a moment, my eyebrow raised. "How does that work?"

"See, she molests me like a molester, while just holding an empty Coke bottle in her hand. And if I scream, she whacks me with it," it was silent, when I heard a _smack_. "Like she did just now." Then he screamed. "SHE SCRATCHED ME!"

"Baby," I muttered. "Take it like a man!"  
"Too bad he ain't got no manhood," Winnie said in the background. I laughed. "You hear that, Mac? You're a fag."

"How am I a fag when I'm dating you?" Mac replied, confusing hit his voice.

"You've got no manhood," Winnie chuckled. "Because if you did, you wouldn't yell or anything. You wouldn't care! So stop being a sissy!" Leave it to Winnie to tell a guy to do his job the right way.

"Well, I'll talk to you guys soon, okay? I've gotta go," I told them. I spent alot of time on the phone, and I'm probably gonna have to pay alot. "Bye guys, can't wait till the end of the week! Love you," I made a kissing sound, as they did the same and said goodbye. I snapped my phone shut, and put it in my pocket. I looked at Emmett, and he looked at me weirdly. "What?" I said. Did I miss some joke or something? Then, everyone, except me, started laughing. "What?!" I demanded.

"Bella, you should really turn the volume down on your phone," Emmett snickered as he drove.

"Huh? Why?" I was completely confused. What were they laughing at? What was wrong with the volume on my phone?

"Because we were able to hear your intire conversation," Jasper said inbetween laughs. My heart raced with embarrassement. They. . . they heard all of that?

"Who's this dude you want to ask out?" Emmett asked seriously. Acting all 'brotherly' like.

"Nobody," I asnwered quickly.

"Mike Newton," Edward answered, laughing.

"Bella. . ." Emmett coldly.

"I'm not asking him out! Geez," I groaned. I looked out the window, and let my hand hold my cheek. I stared out for awhile, and I knew Emmett didn't know what to say next. I looked out, and noticed someone walking. A guy. He looked my age. He had black hair, that spiked, but fell in his eyes, and he dressed in black clothing. A black leather jacket, with a blue shirt underneath. Black jean pants, and black Chucks. He looked so familiar.

"Bella!" Emmett called. I hadn't realized, but he was calling to me this whole time I was staring at that guy.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"Who's coming at the end of the week?"

"My best friends from Phoenix," I muttered. "They are staying for three days."

"Oh."

We finally got home, and I dashed out of the car. Emmett didn't even have time to come and get me down. But, luckily, I landed safely on my feet. Which was a surprise. I went to unlock the front door, and got in before anyone else.

**EmPOV**

I got out of the car, and noticed Bella jumped out without a problem. I was surprised to see she didn't trip, or even loose her balance. She rushed into our house, and I had no idea where she went from there. Jasper, Edward and me walked in, and we went into the kitchen.

I grabbed three bottles of beverage for us to drink, and handed one to each other us. I opened mine, and drank a bit. "You have to apologise to her, dude," I told Edward.

He looked at me like I just kicked a cat. "You have to, dude," I told him.

"I don't know."

"You like her," Jasper said with an amused voice, grinning like crazy.

"No, I don't."

"Edward, when a person hates someone else, it's just plain obvious he likes her."

"I agree," I said.

"I don't like her," Edward repeated, sternly this time.

"Bull crap," Jasper muttered. "You've to apologize with her, at least. She hates your guts you know. She can't even stand you being around her. At least make it up to her, so you won't be completely hated."

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I'll make you," I responded. "You did something very harsh, dude."

"Okay, okay," Edward gave in. "I'll talk to her."

"Good. I'll be back, I need to go get the mail." I got up from the table, went out the front door, and opened the mail box. I got the envelopes, and went back inside. I stood in the hall, next to the table that we have in the hall, and I looked through the envelope. "Bill," I said in a whisper, as I looked at one of the envelopes. I set that one on the table. "Bill," I set the next envelope of the table. "Junk," I set the third envelope of the table. "Advertisement," I set the fourth one of the table. When it came to the last one, I looked at it closely, and opened it.

It was a letter from Dane. I eagerly opened the letter, and read it.

_Hey Emett & Charlie_

_Just letting you guys know that I'm doing great here in Seattle. Marisa says hi, and Samantha & Joey say hi, too. We miss you, bro._

_How's Nate doing? Still quiet as usual? How about Bella? Have you heard anything from her ever since she left to Phoenix with mom? I miss her. I miss all of you. _

_How is mom, anyway? Did you hear anything from her? I hope she having a good time in Phoenix with Bella. _

_Tell dad I miss him. Okay? _

_Say hi to everyone for me! _

_Love, Dane. _

When I finished reading it, I knew exactly who wrote it. I had to keep this letter away from Bella and Charlie. I don't want them finding it. Esepcially Bella. If she did, she would be totally confused, and then when I would explain to her that she has another older brother named Dane who lives in Seattle with his wife, and two kids, she'll flip and want to go see him immediatly. I don't have enough money!

I folded the envelope, and stuck it in my pocket. I walked back into the kitchen, and sat down with the guys.

--

**A/N: OMG who's Nate?! Dun dun DUHHH.**

**I need to update Wishes. I'll be doing that very soon, don't worry peoples.**

**Hope you liked it.**


	4. Just Like Me

**4. Just Like Me.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**No Woman No Cry by Bob Marley.**

**BPOV**

I sat on my bed, not knowing what to do next. Edward was still downstairs in the kitchen with Emmett and Jasper, but I didn't want to look at his face. I would have to, eventually. I got up, tied my hair in a messy ponytail, and grabbed my iPod. I took my earphones, and put them over my ears, since I like playing my music loud, and I don't want to hurt my ears.

I clicked on a random song, which turned out to be _Too Bad_ by Nickelback. I've always loved that song. It was good for certain situations that you need to clear out, but you don't know how. Like, you are feeling depressed, or just plain moppy or sad, listening to it actually changes things around. It's like the song is relating to your life, somehow. And if you listening to it while lying on the grass looking up into the sky, or just plain looking out the window, it makes a big difference. It just helps out the mood.

I heard the house phone start to ring, but I didn't feel like picking it up, since the cordless was in the kitchen, so Emmett is able to get it. I heard him get up from his chair, then I heard a _click_, which was the phone. "Hello?" Emmett's husky voice said into the phone. There was silence for about seven seconds, and Emmett's voice was louder. "Bella!" he called. "Phone!"

I ran down the stairs, my iPod still playing at full blast above my ears.

"_Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field_

_Mother's hands are serving meals in a cafe on Main Street_

_With mouths to feed. . .just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs_

_And all I hear about. . . is how it's so bad_," the song played loudly as I reached the kitchen.

I took the cordless from Emmett, as he sat back down with his friends. I didn't leave the kitchen, which was surprising since Edward was in the same room. I just leaned against the counter, trying not to make eye contact. And thankfully, I succeed. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bella," the voice said. I didn't know who it was, and I sat in silence for a while. The person on the end figured that I didn't know who it was. "Oh, it's Mike." He chuckled.

I giggled, "Oh. Sorry. What's up, Mike?" I guess the reason I couldn't tell who it was, was because my iPod was still playing a max. volumne. I turned it off, so I could hear him clearly.

"Uh. . . well. . .I was thinking, Bella. . ."

I kept myself from laughing. His nervousness was just adorable. "Go on, Mike."

I heard Mike take a deep breath. "Doyouwanttogotothemovieswithme?" he said, too quickly. I repeated his words in my head, trying to figure out what he said.

"Movies?" I asked, making sure I was correct.

"Yeah. . ."

"Sure."

"Really?!" I could tell he had a smile, judging by his voice.

I looked at Emmett, and he had this look - he looked like he was in the mafia. Like I was the Godfather, and he was my bodyguard, and whoever came by me, he would beat the crap out of them. I looked at Jasper, who was beside Emmett, and I noticed he gave me a thumbs-up without anyone, but me, noticing. I grinned at him, and he grinned back. I just shot one small glance at Edward, and he looked like he wanted to take the phone and whip it out the window. I then stared back at the tiled floor, not glancing back. "Yes. Really," I assured him.

"I. . . um. . . wow. . . uh. . . Friday, then?"

That's when I remembered Mac and Winnie were coming on Friday. Crap. "Uh, I'm busy on Friday. How about next week?"

His voice sounded a bit crushed, but not entirely. I still didn't say no to his invitation. "Oh, okay. Alright, next week then."

"Okay. See you at school, Mike."

"Bye," his voice went back to being happy, and he hung up. I closed the phone, and looked up. All three of them were staring at me. Well, not staring, but _glaring_. Emmett looked concerned, Jasper looked happy for me, Edward look like he wanted to wring Mike's neck. Or maybe my neck, I wasn't sure.

"What?" I snappd. "Never seen a girl get asked out before? Or did one of you wanted to ask me?" they didn't answer. "I thought so. I'm going to get dinner started." I hopped off the counter, and went to the lower cupboard, which caused me to bend.

What was bad was, where I was suppose to bend, the guys were right behind me. It was embarrassing. Very embarrassing. Just letting two guys, I know my brother won't look, look at your ass while you're trying to get something from a lower cupboard. I didn't know if they _were_ staring, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Aye! Stop staring!" Emmett hissed. I didn't know who he was talking to, but I have a funny feeling it Edward. I got what I needed quickly, and stood straight.

--

As it turns out, Jasper and Edward left before I finished supper. Good, I didn't need to feed them tonight. After supper, I rushed to my room, and pulled out my laptop. I lay on my bed on my stomach, my laptop sitting in front of me. I go on this site where you basically chat with people in your area. Or, somewhere close.

Okay, you beat me. It's a somewhat online dating service. I just don't date people on there. I just like making friends with them. I've only gotten close to a guy, who goes by the screename: _ThingsCantChange_. He was a nice guy, actually, and had a same personality as me. He is my age, and lives here in Forks. He just didn't give me enough description about his apperance, but I didn't care. As long as he was a nice dude, and not a rapist, I'm fine with that. He's more like a brother. I may not know him in real life, but it feels like it. It feels like he's my best friend. My closet buddy.

Just then, he started a conversation with me on IM.

**ThingsCantChange: **Hello, Klutz. How are you, today?

**BlushKlutz: **Hey, Change. I'm fine, thank you, and how about you?

**ThingsCantChange: **I'm excellent, thank you. Move back with your father and brother?

**BlushKlutz: **Yup. I've spent, what, two days here? My brother is already acting like I'm the Godfather, and he's my bodyguard. He's best friend is such a perv. He stared at my rear just an hour ago. TT

**ThingsCantChange: **Ouch. Tough break, Klutz. You liking Forks?

**BlushKlutz: **Yes, am I, actually. It's weird how you live here, too, and I cannot seem to know who you are.

**ThingsCantChange: **Ah, the mysteries :)

**BlushKlutz: **You ever going to show your face to me?

**ThingsCantChange: **I don't know. Maybe we've already met. Maybe I'm someone close to you, and I let the other side of me overcome me. Maybe you know exactly who am I, but you can't put your finger on it.

**BlushKlutz: **What if we've never met?

**ThingsCantChange: **Again, I am not sure. This is a small town, afterall. You don't know my appearance, and I don't know yours. I do not know your real name, and you do not know mine. A strong possibilty that we haven't met. Strong possibility that we have.

**BlushKlutz: **. . .

**BlushKlutz: **Touche.

**ThingsCantChange: **Why, thank you.

**BlushKlutz: **Anything for you, Change.

**ThingsCantChange: **Things going okay with you? I have some feeling that you're depressed about your mother.

**ThingsCantChange: **Sorry for bringing her up.

**BlushKlutz: **No, no. It's okay, Change. I don't mind. And yes, you are correct. I am depressed about my mom. I miss her alot. I'm doing okay, though. I still haven't had a meltdown. Not planning to. But I miss her.

**ThingsCantChange: **Again, I am sorry. I know what it feels like. I left my family when I was fourteen. I thought I could be like my older brother. So I left, after my sister and mother moved away when I was three. I haven't gotten in touch with any of them. Only with my other older brother. But we don't talk alot, since I don't want my dad knowing. I just want to prove I can live my life the way I want to.

**BlushKlutz: **So, you haven't talken to anybody in your family? Only your older brother, and that's it?

**ThingsCantChange: **Yes, you are correct. I miss my sister, though. I want to see her, but she lives in Arizona.

**BlushKlutz: **Oh. That's quite a story, Change.

**ThingsCantChange: **Why, thank you :)

**BlushKlutz: **Anyway, I have to go. I'm pretty tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow, though, okay?

**ThingsCantChange: **Yes, of course. Goodnight, Klutz. Sweet dreams.

**BlushKlutz: **Goodnight, Change. Sweet dreams, too.

**ThingsCantChange: **And thank you. For everything.

**BlushKlutz: **No. Thank _you_.

**BlushKlutz has now signed off.**

I closed my laptop, and neatly put it on my desk. I went into the bathroom, got into my pijamas, and comfortably got into my bed, and waited until sleep overcame me.

--

"EMMETT, DAMMIT, WAKE UP!" I yelled in Emmett's ear. That was the eleventh time I tried to wake him up. Nothing worked. I smacked pans together in front of his face, I blew a horn, I smacked his arm, nothing worked.

I saw as he jumped up, he's eyes half closed. "I'm up. I'm up."

"Good." I slapped his back playfully, smirking. "I'm making eggs with bacon."

"Wooh!" then he got up, and gave me a hug. A bone-crushing hug. I swear, I couldn't breathe, and I think I just dislocated my knee. "I love you," he said warmly, a huge grin across his face. I just had to giggle at that.

"Aw, Emmy, I love you, too!" then we paused, him still hugging me. "Let go, now." He understood what I meant quickly, and dropped me. I got out of his work, and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When I was done, Emmett had already come booming down the stairs, running into the kitchen. He grabbed his plate, sat down, and started munching quickly. I laughed on how fast he was eating. "You know, I tried to wake you up this morning. I smashed pans in front of your face, for Christ's sakes!"

He stopped eating, but he still had food in his mouth. "You did?" he mumbled. "Wow," and he went back to eating.

I took my breakfast, and started eating also, but much slower than him.

Emmett drove us to school, as he helped me out of the Jeep, since it's a _long_ way down. "By any chance," Emmett started as he brought me down, "do you know that happened to the chocolate in the fridge?" A flashback zoomed through my head, the first day I came here, and took the chocolate bar from the fridge, and shoved it in my pocket.

But Emmett doesn't need to know that. . .

"Uh. . . nope. No idea," I said simply.

"Huh," Emmett thought. He was probably thinking _'Who the freak took my chocolate bar, then?!'_. I walked with him inside the school, until we both needed to go our seperate ways. I waved goodbye to him, and he waved back. I then headed to Trig. I walked in, and I noticed Alice sitting at one of the empty tables. She saw me, and waved.

"Hey, Bella!" she grinned. "Come! Come sit with me!" I nodded, grinning and went to sit next to her. I was glad that someone else accepted me here. I liked Emmett's friends, except for _one_. Of course. Alice is so nice, and hyper, and just _cute_. Jasper was _nice_ to me. He didn't flirt, he just spoke to me like a normal human being, and smiled at me often. He's shy, though, I could tell. I just wish he would open up more, maybe I could know him better.

"Does anybody sit next to you?" I asked.

"Oh, pft. I hate the girl who sits next to me. And quite frankly, she's scared of me. Go figure." She chuckled. It was a cute, soprano laugh. I made myself comfortable beside her, and we just started talking. About different things. Things we share in common, things we enjoy doing. I learned that she is a shopoholic. I had a feeling that she was.

_**After school, at Bella's house**_

I went on my laptop, and went online to see if maybe I could talk to _ThingsCantChange_. I loved talking to this guy, he was to fun to talk to. He understood me perfectly.

**BlushKlutz has signed on.**

Jus then, my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice's voice squealed on the other end. I chuckled.

"Hi, Alice."

"What's up?"

"Just. . . online." She didn't buy it.

"Where. . .?"

"Onainternetdatingservice," I said quickly, hoping that she didn't catch on. There was silence on the other end. "Alice?" I asked, wondering if she didn't hang up on me.

"You are going on internet dating services?!" now she was mad.

I didn't know how to answer, and I hesitated. "Maybe. . ."

"Bella!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "I only chat with one guy, and that's it!" Oh, _crap._ She's gonna want all the details now.

"Oh, and who is he?" Just as I expected. She wants to know all the details. _All_. Damn.

**ThingsCantChange: **Hey, Klutz. How you doing today?

"That I don't know, but he is really sweet. He is sophisticated, warm-hearted, and smart, funny. I hate how I don't know who he is! I'm dying to know what he looks like!"

**BlushKlutz: **I'm doing fine. And you?

"Oooh. He sounds _deep_," Alice squealed.

**ThingsCantChange: **I'm doing great. :)

"How do you know he's not a stalker?" Alice asked, considering this.

**BlushKlutz: **Wonderful. You have a good a day?

"I know he's a not stalket. I have this feeling in me, that tells me to trust him," I explained to her. "I don't know what this feeling is, but he's just. . .wow. He's gentle, and sweet and. . ." I tried to find a word that best describes, but Alice cut me off.

**ThingsCantChange: **Yes, I did. Did you have a good day?

"Just like you," she finished off my sentece.

**BlushKlutz: **Yeah, it was okay. My brother's best friend doesn't stop trying to seduce me, dammit!

"Yeah! That's it!" I said. "He's just like me. Like my Siamese twin, or something. But of course he couldn't be. I don't have a brother, other than Emmett. And Emmett doesn't type or talk this neatly!"

**ThingsCantChange: **Maybe he likes you. That happens with people. They try to annoy the person they like, but they don't want to. But they can't help it.

"He sounds familiar. . ." Alice mumbled.

**BlushKlutz: **Either that, or he's a total perv!

"Whoever he is, I bet he'd know how to treat a woman," I sighed dreamily. "If only I knew this guy. If only I knew who he was. If only I knew what he looked like. Maybe I do know him, but I just don't know it."

--

**A/N: I'm tired. My fingers hurt.**

**Hope you likeyyy.**


	5. Oh, 4, 5, 6

**5. Oh, 4, 5, 6. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects.**

**BPOV**

Alice had invited me to a pool party that she was throwing at her house. She had one during the summer, and always had one right before summer ended. It's the beginning of September now, but it's as hot as July. And Alice told me I could bring Mac and Winnie, too, if they wanted. But I'm sure they are up for it.

And today was Friday.

The day of the party AND the day Winnie and Mac were coming. But they were coming early in the morning, and that they were going to give me a big surprise while I was at school. And the party was at six o'clock, so we have enough time to get ready. They agreed to come, since Winnie loves parties and Mac just loves having fun. And they both love swimming, so that's something.

I was already at school, but it was only second period. I kept wondering what my "big surprise" is. And I kept scribbling "Win & Mac & Bells. BBTTEOTAABOC." It meant _Best Buds Till The End Of Time and A Bag Of Chips_. Something Winnie and I had made up back in Phoenix during a boring period of History. Edward kept looking over my shoulder, to see what I was writing. Since the class had finished work, we got the rest of the class time, free time.

"Can I help you?" I hissed at him. He kept reading what I was writing down, can't he just leave me alone? Does he hate me? Does he like me? What is it?!

"What are you writing?" he asked, his voice with a gesture, like, what-the-fuck.

"Words," I said simply. "Letters from the alphabet that make words."

"I know that."

"Then why did you ask?" my voice now teasing with confusion, making him annoyed.

"I need to talk to you."

I dropped my pen. "Talk."

"I'm sorry for what I did. For what happened on the first day I met you, that question about why you moved. I just a bit pissed. . . but I realized what I've caused. Can you ever for-"

He was then cut off by some blond girl that's in this class, and she looked like a hooker. I'm sorry to say, but she does look like one. She wore clothing that didn't even look like it can hide anything! It's like she was wearing a piece of cloth, you know the one Tarzan wears? It's gross. How can the school board _allow_ this? "Hey, _Edward_," she said "seductively", or you so call it. Her voice sounded so annoying, that I hated it and I just met her. Then she saw me, and looked like she had fire in her eyes. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked, innocently. I know she wasn't sorry for it, though. She interrupted on purpose. But I'm not going to let her get away with it.

Right before Edward could respond, I answered. "Yes, you did. Please leave so we could finish our conversation, then you can come back and _try_ to be seductive. Okay?"

Her mouth dropped open, letting out a gasp. I wanted to laugh right now. And I looked at Edward, and he was fighting the urge to laugh, too. She turned around, and left. I then started to laugh, along with Edward. "Go on," I told him, letting my laughs calm down.

"Can you forgive me?" he ended his sentence.

I thought for moment and pursed my lips. "Okay," I smiled to him. He smiled back to me and pulled out his hand.

"Friends?"

I chuckled, and shook his hand. "Friends."

--

I went to lunch, Alice joined by my side, since we told each other to meet up before lunch. We walked down the hall, towards the cafeteria. "Do you like anyone, Bella?" Alice asked me, we were now right before the cafeteria doors.

I shook my head. "No," I said truthfully. "You?"

She blushed a bit, and nodded slightly. "Whooo?" I urged, laughing.

Alice looked around us as we walked through into the cafeteria, and dragged my to the wall at the corner. "Can I trust you?"

I sighed, and here I thought she was going to slap me. "Yes, Alice. You can. I won't tell a soul. Let alone a person." She grinned at my response.

"Okay," she breathed deeply. "You know Emmett's best friend, Jasper?"

I nodded. She stared at me for a while, that's when it hit me straight with a 2 by 4. "Jasper?" I asked. "You like him?" I asked, unbelieving. He was cute, and he was really nice. I think him and Alice would go perfect. I saw her nod. "Aw, Alice! That's so cute! I think you guys would go great."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

We started walking to our table now, as Alice hugged me. "Thanks, Bella." I hugged her back, and went to go sit with everyone. As always, Alice sat to my left, Emmett across from me, Jasper across from Alice. I started chewing down, when Edward came and sat to my right, with some girl. Another girl who looks like Eve. No clothing _whatsoever._ Edward smiled at me, since now we were okay. "Okay" being, we weren't hating each other. We are going to be friends. At least try. I smiled back in response, but I noticed that his lady friend didn't like it so much.

I continued to eat, just looking down at the table. I was daydreaming, not paying attention to reality. I was daydreaming about what would happen if I found love. Not family love, or friendship love, but _true_ love. The one people say that you only find in once in a while. I never really had any boyfriends back in Phoenix, but I've always wanted a boyfriend. I _always_ did. I wished so much that I did. Having someone to love. It's probably a wonderful thing.

That's when I got startled when I heard a loud _boom, boom, clap!_ from behind me. It continued liked that over and over again.

_Boom, boom, clap! Boom, boom, clap! Boom, boom, clap! Boom, boom, clap!_

Then, right beside both my ears, two people yelled, "_WE WILL, WE WILL, ROCK YOU!_" _boom, boom, clap! _"_WE WILL, WE WILL ROCK YOU!_" I jumped, and turned to around quickly to notice Winnie and Mac standing behind me, grinning from ear-to-ear.

They knew that song was one of my favorites. What-a pleasant way to greet me. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Edward were laughing at my expression, well, the expression I had when they yelled in my ear. Right now, my heart was speeding, and I was smiling like crazy. I got up quickly, almost falling off my chair, and went and hugged them both tightly.

"You guys are finally here!" I squealed, breaking the hug. I looked at Mac; still the same. Light brown, shaggy hair, but cut in layers to make it spike to out on the sides. He wore a grey, large T-shirt, that wrote "Till We Do A Fart." Still the same Mac. It was a quote from _License to Wed_, one of Mac and Winnie's favorite movies. Leave it to Mac to get T-shirts with movie quotes.

Then I looked at Winnie. She wore a beanie hat, and this time it had polka dots. Her curly brown hair, that had blond highlights fell to her shoulders, her blue eyes staring at me with happiness through her thick eyeslashes. She wore a tight, purple T-shirt that had a picture of a tie on it, and black jean shorts that went a bit over her knees.And her arms were covered with Jelly bracelets, all in different colors. It amazed me about what this girl has collected over the years.

"How did you guys get in here?" I asked.

"Visitor Pass!" Winnie said excitedly, holding up a button that wrote "Visitor" on it. I laughed. "But, we're gonna have to leave when lunch is finished, though. We are staying in a small fancy hotel in Port Angeles."

I couldn't help but let this question blurt out, "Are you. . .?"

"Yes, I'm staying in the same room as him," she giggled as she punched Mac's arm. "But don't worry, I'm making him stay on the other bed," she made her sentence dead clear. Mac gave her a fake laugh. "But. . ." he voice trailed off, her lips pulled into a wide grin, "we have another surprise for you."

I was confused by what she meant. Another surprise? What else do they have for me? Mac turned to face the cafeteria doors. "You can come out now!" he yelled. Now I was even more confused. What were they planning?

And there he was.

"A-Adam?" I stuttered, surprised to see him. He grinned brightly as he came through the cafeteria doors, and came towards us. My mouth dropped open. Adam was one of my best friends from Phoenix, since I got there, but he then got into a coma for two weeks. And those two weeks was right when I was leaving. I didn't think he would awake from it. I was there with him, in the hospital, by his side, whispering to him. Whispering, telling him to wake up. To try and fight it. To try hard, and just wake up.

Until it was time for me to move back to Forks. He was still in his coma, and it was so hard to leave him. But I had to. I stopped thinking about him when I got to Forks, thinking he was in a better place.

But here he is, just a couple of feet in front of me. I felt myself cry. He was my best friend. He is still my best friend. He came to me the first day I moved to Phoenix, when I was three, and he comforted me. After that, we've been best friends after that. But we were never more than best friends. We stuck to being best friends, and that was it.

He stopped inches away from me, grinning as I stood there, crying histarically. He threw his arms around me, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and cried in his shoulder.

"You. . . recovered," I managed to choke out.

"Yes," he said warmly. "I did. And I came to see you. Winnie and Mac told me about your mom. I'm sorry, Bells. They told me you had to leave, and come back to Forks. I recovered just last week."

I hugged him tighter. "I thought you w-w-were. . ." I couldn't let the words out.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm okay now," he comforted me. I moved my hand to his hair, just to feel it again. His jet black hair, spiked up and silky. I released him, and brushed his shoulder, since it was now wet.

"Sorry," I mumbled. He chuckled.

"It's okay, Bells." Then he turned to my friends. "Which one is the famous Emmett? Wait, wait! Don't tell me, let me guess." He looked at Jasper, Emmett, and Edward curiously, thinking who was my brother. Then he pointed to Emmett. Lucky guess. "You?"

Emmett stopped eating, "How'd you know?"

"I don't know," Adam laughed. "I just had a feeling."

I wiped my cheeks, brushing off the tears, and noticed that none of my friends knew my friends from Phoenix. "Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, these are my best friends Winnie, Mac and Adam." They all smiled to each other.

"Nice meeting you," Alice squealed.

"You, too." Winnie grinned back.

"You guys coming to my party? Adam, would you like to come?" Alice asked him, hope in her voice.

He thought for a moment, "You going, Bella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Cool, then I'll come."

"Bring your trunks then," I giggled.

"Alright. We'll be there," he grinned warmly at me. I couldn't help but grin back. My best friend was alive. And here. With me. I never thought he would recover. Damn me for thinking that. Mac then glanced at his watched.

"Crap, we gotta go. You lunch is ending in just a couple of minutes," he said disappointed. Even I was too sad for them leaving. "But we'll see you all tonight."

"See you, Bells! Nice meeting you guys!" Winnie waved goodbye before she linked her hand in Mac's hand, heading towards the doors.

Adam hugged me again, then let go. "See you tonight, Bells. I really missed you. It was good to meet you guys!" Adam gave a salut, and headed off to catch up with Winnie and Mac.

Alice slapped my arm playfully. "You never told me you had a _boyfriend_!"

I shook my head quickly. "No. No, Adam's not my boyfriend. He's just my best friend. He was in a coma after being in a car accident, and he was still in a coma when I had to move."

"Oh," Alice said in a low whisper. But then she perked up again, "But he's _hot_!"

Alice purred, but I knew she was joking. She already had her heart set on Jasper, who she was going to ask out at the party. Or at least try and ask him out.

But me. . . and Adam? No. No way. It just doesn't process into my mind.

--

The doorbell rang, and I got up from the couch to go open it up. I was hanging out with Winnie, Mac and Adam in my living room, as they wanted me to tell me during my stay in Forks. I went to answer the door, only to find Alice standing there with a huge bag, with a taller blond girl beside her.

It was that girl Emmett has a crush on.

What was her name again?

"Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella! This is my best friend, Rose. Rose, this is Bella," Alice introduced us. I shook my hands with Rose.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a grin. She was really pretty. And I mean _really _pretty.

"You too." Then I eyed Alice's bag. "What's with the bag?"

Alice then shoved me inside, "C'mon, let's go to your room!" She shoved me to the stairs and I mouthed to Winnie to help me. She laughed and followed behind us, as Alice shoved me into my room. "Okay, well, it's. . ."

"MAKE-OVER TIME!" Alice and Rose yelled in unison.

I blinked at them, as Winnie lay on my bed, laughing histerically, clutching her stomach. I gulped loudly, I wasn't too fond of make-overs. . . "W-wha?"

"Come on, go put this outfit on, and then we'll work on your appearance!" Alice squealed.

"Winnie!" I yelled at her, my voice pleading.

She stopped laughing, and her face went serious. "Guys let's think about this," we stared at her, to see what she was going to say, "I need to go get popcorn! Be right back!" And she dashed out of my room.

"Winnie!" I yelled. She didn't listen to me, and I could already hear the popping of the popcorn in the microwave.

--

They had forced me into a yellow top that was long, a bit lower than my waist, and tightened around it, and ruffled at the bottom. The laces were thick, and tied behind my neck. I wore a faded, ripped jean shorts, with yellow flats, that showed a couple of my toes.

And to top it off, I was wearing my bikini underneath it. And oh, _wow_ was it exposing alot of cleavage. This is _not_ who I am! The outfit, is. . . eh, but the bikini just crossed the line.

They hadn't done my make-up, since we were going swimming, and it would be messed. I went downstairs only to see Edward and Emmett dragging in suitcases. "What's going on. . .?" I asked, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Oh. . . Bella," Emmett sounded startled. "Edward and Alice's parents are going on a business trip, so they needed somewhere to crash. . . so. . ." He let me realize it. Edward and Alice are staying here.

"For how long?"

"Two months," Alice answered. "I'm bunking with you, I hope it's alright with you."

"Sure, it's fine." I didn't mind them staying, but. . . it's gonna be hard. I don't know how, but I have a feeling it is.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Party time!" Alice shoved us out my front door, and let Emmett lock it. We decided that Alice, Rose, Edward and Emmett, take Emmett's Jeep, while I go with Winnie, Mac and Adam in their rented car. We all agreed, and got in.

Since no one in our car knew where Alice and Edward's house is, we just followed behind Emmett. While that, we just spoke about different things. I was actually excited about the party, even though I don't do that much partying. But I'm sure my friends will help me through.

When we got there, it was PACKED. Jasper had agreed with Edward that he would watch over the house while Edward and Alice came to mine. Well, Jasper did a good job at bringing in people. I walked in and I gasped at the sight.

It was filled with people, with lights that were in different colors, zooming everywhere. A small stage, where a DJ is playing. But. . . wow.

"Well, let's go and party!" Winnie yelled. She grabbed my hand, and dragged me to the dance floor. She started dancing, and I couldn't let her down, so I danced along, too. It was fun, actually. Really fun. My body just danced to the beat.

Adam put his back against mine, and we started dancing like that. I noticed Mac dancing with Winnie, twirling her around. Alice came near me, and danced with us, too. She was so cute. "Time to make your move," I yelled over the music to her.

She understood what I meant, and grinned. "Be right back," she yelled, and then disappeared. Now was her chance to find Jasper, and let him know what she feels. I looked around - still dancing, though - as I saw Emmett leaning against the wall, talking to Rose. I hope he makes it through.

"Bella!" Adam yelled over the music from behind me. "I need to tell you something!"

But I couldn't hear him properly, so it was hard. "What?!" I yelled.

"I need to tell you something!"

I still couldn't understand. It sounded like muffled noise, to me. "_What?!_?" I yelled again, hoping he could make his words more clear.

"I'll show you!" I heard that, and I saw him walk towards the stage, squeezing through the crowd. He walked onto the stage, and then told the DJ something. "What the hell is he doing?" I muttered to myself. I watched as the DJ nodded, and brought the microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I have your attention please. We have a guest tonight, who would like to entertain you, with his on little something," the DJ smiled wicked, and passed the microphone to Adam.

Was Adam going to sing? Because, he seriously was good a singing. He was like a seventeen-year-old Elvis Presley. Adam walked up to the stage, and then poiting to the DJ, like signaling him or something.

The music changed, to rock, and I knew which song it was immediatly. "This is for a special someone," Adam said to everyone. Did he have a girlfriend that I didn't know about? Was that what he was trying to tell me? Lucky boy.

"_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine._" He sang. His voice was wonderfully, and every cheered also. Including me. Guilttyyyy.

"_I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey? _

Adam looked down at me, and winked. Some girls thought he winked at them, and they almost fainted. But I knew it was for me, but what was he trying to say. . .?

"_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_"

Dammit! Now I knew what he meant. All this years, and I had no idea. I wonder how that must have felt for him.

"_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me_," he bent down as he sang, and grabbed my hand and pulled me right on stage. He held me hand, and twirled me around as he sang.

"_because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.  
Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._"

I noticed alot of girls death glaring me. Oh, well. Their lose. I blushed at how Adam kept twirling me, and meant every word in this song.

"_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._"

He then looked at me deeply when he sang the word "stare" at the end. I looked at his hazel eyes, as he smiled warmly and softly. He turned back to the crowd, and continued.

"_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl."

Then he twirled me once more, and brought me into a dip, and look into my eyes as he sang the last sentence, "_Are you gonna be my girl?_" I blushed like hell, and grinned, showing my teeth. I've always liked Adam, and who knows, maybe this would be my chance to feel true love.

I nodded quickly, "Yes!"

--

"_Are you gonna be my girl?!_" Alice sang in the car. Winnie, Mac and Adam were snoozed, so they went and headed to the hotel. I was in Emmett's Jeep with Edward, Alice and Emmett, as we were going home. Alice was so happy about what Adam did at the party, and she couldn't stop singing the words. It just made me laugh. "Seriously, Bella! Congrats!" she squealed.

"Emmett, now that I have a boyfriend, please don't kill him," I said strictly.

"He lives in Phoenix, Bells," Emmett reminded me. "What are you gonna do when Monday comes rolling around, when he has to go back?"

To be honest, I never really thought of that. I didn't really think about the long term relationship that Adam and I were now going to have. But we'll work it through, I know we will. "Leave this to me, okay, Emmett?"

When we got home, it was around 12:26 AM. Our cerfue was at 12:30, so we made it. And we were bushed. Alice and I changed into our pijamas, and went into my room. I fixed up the matress that Alice will now be sleeping on in my room, and when I was done, she slid under the covers. I climbed into my bed, but I knew her night wasn't finished.

"Congrats, Bells. And I seriously mean it! I mean, I thought you were going to go out with Edward, but guess what changed!"

I blinked. "What?" I was stunned about what she said about Edward. Luckily, him and Emmett were snoring away, so they couldn't hear.

"I see the way Edward looks at you. He stares at you deeply, not like anyone else. He likes you, I could tell. He's probably pissed at Adam. That's why he hasn't spoken at all after the party."

She was actually making sense. Edward hadn't said a word. But how could he like me? "You're crazy, Alice. What about Jasper?"

"We have a date tomorrow night!" her squeal was a whisper, so she wouldn't wake anyone. My jaw dropped.

"You serious?!"

"Yes!"

"Congrats!"

"I'm so excited, you have no idea!" Alice then let out a yawned. "Well, I'm sooooo tired. I'll see you in the morning, no doubt. Goodnight, Bella." I grinned at her, and shut off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Alice."

When I knew she was sound asleep, I slowly made my way to my laptop, and went online. I just had to speak to _ThingsCantChange_. Was he at the party tonight? Was he someone that I knew, or someone out of the blue? I signed on, and my eyes widened with excitement.

_**ThingsCantChange**_** is now online. **

--

**A/N: Wowzie. AdamxBella!! Don't worry, it will be 'EdwardxBella' soon enough. Maybe. . . ha, I have such an evil mind.**

**Hope you like.**


	6. You Get SPRUNG!

**6. You Get SPRUNG! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or anything else. Just this plot.

**In My Place by Coldplay. **

**EPOV** (well FINALLY)

"Son of a _bitch_!"

I slammed my fist on the kitchen table. "Man, calm down," Emmett said to me. I breathed hard out of my nose, completely furious. "I thought you didn't like my sister."

"I thought you knew me better than that," I retorted.

Emmett put his hands up, in a surrending gesture. "What are you feeling, huh, Edward? You are completely confusing me! At first you tried to seduce her, then you piss her off, then you seduce her again, which made her even more pissed. Then you guys become friends. What's your deal?"  
I shook my head, "You don't understand, Em."

He looked at me curiously. "Oh, really? Then can you please explain it to me, since I clearly don't understand."

I sighed, and looked at him. He was leaning onto the table, holding his hand onto the table, looking like freaking Dr.Phil. "I'm waiting," he said. I made a face to him, and put my back against the chair.

"The first time I saw her, I was thinking Emmett, that you got lucky. But then you told me she was your sister, and I was in heaven. She incredible, Emmett! She beautiful, she's smart, she can play the freaking violin! So I took her to the market, thinking it was now my chance. Get to know her. But she got me a bit angry, which set me off, and asked her that dan question. How I regretted asking her that question."

"Then why did you ask it?!"

"It just blurted out! Okay?! I regret it, Emmett! I apologoized to her yesturday, asking her if we could be friends. She said yes. I was thinking that I could get things working up from there, you know? Until that damn Adam had to go and ask her out. By singing! Emmett! _Singing_!"

"You probably feel like shit," Emmett snickered.

"_Probably_? Of course I feel like shit! I like your sister, and yet she's going with one of her best friends from Phoenix. What do I do now?!" I was glad Bella wasn't around, and neither was Alice. Alice told me she had a date with Jasper and that she needed a new outfit, so she took Bella along for the whole day.

"Don't worry, dude. He's leaving Monday. Today is Saturday. To be honest, I like him. He's a cool guy."

"Emmett!" I yelled. "Help me!"

"Okay, okay," he said slowly. "I'll arrange that we go to the beach on Friday. Okay? Me, you, Jasper, Bells, Rose and Alice."

I stopped thinking about Bella, and looked at Emmett. "Rose?"

He smiled victoriously. "Boom shakalaka!" I started laughing along with Emmett, and gave him a high-five. That's when my phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket, and checked the caller ID. I made a face. "Who is it?"

I handed Emmett the phone. "You answer it," I told him. "It's _Lauren_." Emmett took my phone, gazed at it for a moment, probably considering if he should answer it. He flipped it open, and brought it to his ear.

"Yello?" Emmett said, pretending like nothing was wrong. He went silent, listening to Lauren. "He's not here right now." Thank you, Emmett. "Well, I don't know! He forgot it!" He went silent again. "He'll be back soon, Jesus Christ!" then his face went into shock. "Don't you use that language with me, Missy!"

I covered my mouth with my hand, to stop myself from laughing. Emmett's face then went angry. "Oh yeah?" he challenged. "Well, _fuck_ you!" And snapped my phone shut. "All done, buddy."

He handed me my phone, and I shoved it into my pocket. "Thanks."

Just then, Emmett's phone started ringing. His ringtone was funny, but I just don't know why he had it.

"_I like big butss and I cannot lie_

_You other brothas can't deny_

_And when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face, _

_You get SPRUNG!_"

It can relate to Emmett so much. "Typical ringtone, Em," I laughed. He glared at me before answering.

"Shut the hell up."

--

**BPOV**

I got back from shopping with Alice, and she rushed into the bathroom, getting ready. She took at least two hours and a half, before coming out. She looked beautiful. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Perfect," I said. "Go get him!" She grinned brightly at me, grabbed her purse and rushed out the front door. I waved by to her, as I watched her get inside Jasper's car. I waved to her one more time, and then headed back inside. I went up to my room, tempted to go on my laptop.

I popped it open, and immediatly went to sign on.

**BlushKlutz: **Hey, Change :)

**ThingsCantChange: **Klutz! How are you?

**BlushKlutz: **I'm good, and you?

**ThingsCantChange: **I'm wonderful. How's your new boyfriend? Wink

**BlushKlutz: **He's amazing. I've known him since I was three, and now he's out of that coma! I'm just grateful.

**ThingsCantChange: **And since you have a boyfriend, hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you still on this site?

**BlushKlutz: **I like talking to you, Change. :D

**ThingsCantChange: **Aw. Shucks.

**BlushKlutz: **Now you're making me blush.

**ThingsCantChange: **Oh, the horror!

**BlushKlutz: **Ha. Ha ha. Haa. --

**ThingsCantChange: **Dammit, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, Klutz. Alright? Bye bye :(

I was disappointed that he had to leave, I like talking to him.

**BlushKlutz: **Yeah, sure, Change. Byez :'(

And he went offline.

--

_**Sunday night. . .**_

"I can't believe you guys are leaving tomorrow morning!" I said depressingly, as I looked at Mac, Winnie and Adam. They came to my house to say goodbye, since they were leaving at around four in the morning tomorrow.

"I know," Winnie said sadly. She looked up at me, and I hugged her. She hugged me back. She released me, and I went to Mac. I looked at him, as he looked back at me, sadness all over his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells," he mumbled. But we were still able to hear it. "We'll come visit again, soon. Promise."

He came and hugged me tightly, and I hugged him back. "You promise?"

"I promise."

I then went to Adam, who had his hands in his pockets. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he settled his hands out of his pocket, and on my back. His forehead and nose was touching my forehead and nose. And I stared at those depressed hazel eyes. "Goodbye, Bells," his breath was sweet, it tickled my cheeks. But this was no time for smiling. "I'll be back. I promise you." He then brought his lips to mine, our first kiss. His lips were so warm. So soft. Gentle against mine. I never wanted to break it.

"I promise you," he said we broke apart. He then slipped something into my hand, kissed my cheek. And turned around to leave. I stood there, as they all got into the car. Adam waved goodbye to me from inside the car, a frown on his face. I waved back slowly, allowing one small tear escape, and glide down cheek.

I went into the kitchen, sat down on the chair, and put whatever Adam stuck in my hand, onto the table. It was a piece of paper. Loose leaf, more like it. But something heavy was inside it. I unfolded the paper, and a small clay-made pink heart fell out. It was smaller than my palm, but what really shocked me was that this was the small heart I had made for him in kindergaden.

I can only imagine it now. . .

_-Flashback-_

_We were making scluptures out of clay. The teacher said we could make whatever we wanted. So, I made a heart. I went to sit beside Adam, as I watched him make his sculpture. I was done mine, and it was in my hand. _

_"Hi, Bella," Adam said. _

_"Hi, Adam." _

_"What do you have in your hand?" he asked me, seeing that my hand was in a fist. _

_"It's my sculpture." _

_"What are you gonna do with it?" _

_"Hold out your hand," I told him. He stopped mushing the clay together, and looked at me. _

_"Okay," and he held out his hand. I put my hand over his, and dropped my clay sculpture. It was a pink heart, and it dropped into his hand. "Is it for me?" _

_I nodded. "It's your heart." _

_"Thanks, Bella! It's pretty!" _

_-End Flashback- _

I then took the paper, and noticed it had writing on it. Adam's writing.

"_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_." It wrote. Then I noticed there was more at the bottom.

"_You have my heart now. It will love anyone. . . for food. Make sure it will always have someone to love._" And under the whole note, he drew an inked heart. Adam knew _Your Guardian Angel_ by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was one of my favorites. Their words meant alot. And they meant alot to Adam, too.

--

"_Big shit poppin', and little shit stoppin'! _" Emmett sang in the car as we were heading to the beach. I swear, how does this guy like rap music? It's just words, for Christ's sakes. But to be honest, I do like the beat in this song. It had this rythme where you couldn't help but dance or something.

"Em, shut up!" I hissed.

"You're just pissed because the surfboard is poking you behind your head," he said. That was true. I am a bit pissed that Emmett's stupid surfboard keeps poking the back of my head, since there was no more room for it. "So. . . ha."

I groaned, and put my head in my hands. I rubbed my eyes, and just sat there. "Oh, come on, Bella!" Alice said. "We are going to the beach!"

"Yayyyyy," I said without any enthusiasm.

"I don't understand why you brought a book with you."

"I don't understand why you brought high heels."

" . . . Touche."

When we finally got to the beach, we immediatly found the perfect spot. Emmett stuck the large umbrella into the sand, and Alice put the large blanket right beside it, covered by shade. I was wearing a shawl other my bathing suit, since I don't like showing off skin. The guys took off their clothes, only to reveal their bathing suits from underneath.

All three of them had nice bodies. I never knew they all worked out so much. I sat on the blanket, applied sun cream along with Alice and Rose. I dragged a tanning chair close to the umbrella, and sad down, pulling out my book from my back.

"You're not swimming with us?" Alice asked.

I shook my head, opening up _The Da Vinci Code _by Dan Brown. "Suit yourself, we'll be in the water if you need us." And I watched them all crash into the ocean. I sighed, and started to read. I was almost finished, I was on the last chapter. On the last page.

"_She rests at last beneath the starry skies_," it read. It makes me curious about history now. Did Jesus have a child? A girl? Was he married? Of course this is just fiction, Dan Brown has even confessed it was all just fiction.

But it makes you think twice.

There is so much we don't know about.

I closed the book, and put it inside my beach bag. I got up, looked at the others in the water. I'm sure they would mind if I would take a small stroll. I started walking down the beach to the right, when my voice just started singing.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_," I wrapped the shawl tighter around me, looking up into the clear blue sky.

_"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_."

I looked to the ocean, and watched the small waves breaks. Followed by larger waves beside it. I watched at people in boats went across the water, people trying to wind surf. People in kayaks.

_"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_."

I noticed that at the end of the beach, it had a whole bunch of different shaped rocks. Large ones. Smalls ones. Sharp ones. Soft, smooth ones. I continued to walk near them, trying to climb onto to them without hurting my feet.

"_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_."

I hopped onto small rocks, ones that weren't sharp. I hopped onto another one, a larger one this time. I balanced myself, and I made sure I was steady. When I got my balance, I continued onto more rocks. I was now heading to rocks that were more into the ocean.

_"(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_."

I struggled to hop to a large rock, that was a bit further than the others. I brought one foot back, and then jumped. I got my feet onto to eat, but my body swayed to the side, very close to falling into the water. I held my arms out, trying to catch my balance, pushing my body weight to stay balanced. I didn't know if the water was deep, or if it was shallow. I didn't want to risk anything. I tried harder, and finally caught my balance. I was safe. I was now standing on the largest rock, facing the large ocean.

I held my arms out, my legs close together, as I let the wind breeze through my hair and shawl.

_"(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_."

"Bella?" someone called out from behind me. It startled me, making lose my balancing, and fall of the rock, crashing into the ocean with a large splash. I felt my hair tangle around my face and all around me, when my closed my eyes, because the salt burned them. I tried to swim up, but I couldn't. I was stuck.

My foot was stuck between two rocks. It hurt so much, but I couldn't take it out. I reached my arms to the surface, but I was a bit too far down. My hands couldn't reach. I screamed underwater, watching the bubbles float up to the surface. I needed air.

I strangled some more, but that only cause my ankle more pain. And then, I couldn't handle it. I needed air. I needed oxygen.

And then, I felt nothing anymore.

--

**A/N: What'a bad beach trip. **

**Hope you like. **


	7. I Got Knocked Up

**7. I Got Knocked Up.**

**It Ends Tonight by The All American Rejects**

**BPOV**

I felt something warm against my lips. But then weren't moving. My mouth was open, as I felt air come into my mouth, and going down my throat.

What the hell?

I slowly lifted my eyelids. I flipped them open when I realized what was happening. I kicked the person off my me, removing their shadown off me, so now the sun was beaming me in the eye. I coughed slightly, looking around me. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Alice were surrounding me. I noticed that we were still on the beach, and that some people were staring.

I had just kicked Edward off me.

Why?

He was _kissing_ me.

I knew it was mouth-to-mouth. You know, since I clearly almost drowned and all. But wow, even though he didn't move his lips, it was still a great kiss. Wowzie. "That'a girl, Bells!" Emmett cheered. I'm guessing he was proud of me realizing Edward was in a lip-lock with me, and that I kicked him off.

I wiped my mouth, and coughed a bit more. "It wasn't that bad!" Edward said. I shot him a glare, and narrowed my eyes. He put his hands up in a surrending gesture. I stuck my tongue out of. "How your ankle?"

My ankle. How I completely forgot about my ankle.

I looked at my right ankle, and noticed that it was bruised. Not badly, but I'm sure it's going to hurt if I try to walk or stand. Emmett shook his head, smiling, and came closer to me, grabbing me in his arms. "Don't you run away, okay?" he said.

Emmett was now carrying me, as the rest of them, him in tow, went down the beach, to our spot. I hadn't realized, but I walked far from our spot. I'm embarrassed now.

_**A couple of weeks later. . .**_

After that beach trip three weeks ago, I've been getting closer and closer to Edward. Part of me is yelling at me, saying I have Adam. But he hasn't come to visit. Mac tells me he's okay, and that Adam is just caught up with mid-term exams and stuff. The other part of me wants to get closer to Edward. More than friends.

What do I do?

Which side do I take?

I knew what side to take. I had to stay with Adam. I had to. He loves me. I love him. I love him.

I love him.

I can't let him down. No, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't.

I _can't_.

My thoughts stopped when my phone started to ring. I was sitting with everyone at our lunch table at school. Who could be calling me now? I noticed Alice scoot a little closer to me, so she could hear the conversation. She loves easedropping, but I really didn't mind. "Hello?" I said politely.

"Bella?!" Mac asked nervously. His voice sounded ergant. Worried. Sad.

"Yeah? What's up, Mac?"

"Bells, it's Adam," he choked. I stopped eating instantly, and Alice heard what Mac said too, because she was looking at me worriedly. I was silent, until Mac spoke. "Bella. . .?"

"What - happened?" I demanded. I looked around my table, and everyone was looking at me with concern. Except for one person. Edward's new lady friend. What was her name again? Tanya. That was it. She just didn't pay attention, and just sipped on her Coke.

"He-"

"Hold on, Mac," I cut him off. I put my phone on speaker, so everyone at my table could hear this is. Just in case I need backup or something. Everyone could now hear, and I put my phone in the middle of the table. "Go, Mac."

"He's in jail."

Silence. I couldn't believe this. Was Mac pulling my strings, or was he telling the truth? "Are you telling me the truth, Mac? Be honest." I said, dead serious.

"I _am_ telling the truth," he said, his voice mirroring mine. I looked around the table, and everyone's eyes were wide with shock. Except Tanya. She still didn't listen. Is she hiding something? "Someone went and called Adam, and told him that you were cheating on him."

"What?!" I yelled. "I never cheated! That's a damn lie!"

"Well, before I was able to call you, he went balistick. He was so pissed and sad, and he was out of control. He went into a small dep, and went to buy a beer, when someone trigered his anger-meter. The guy said something that pissed Adam even more, Adam shoved him, the guy shoved him back, and Adam accidentally punched him, square in the face." We all gasped at this.

"Who called him?" I said, my voice with venom.

It was silent, and I could tell he was thinking. "Um. . . Jesus Christ. Her na-"

"_Her_?!"

He ignored me and continued. "Her name was I think. . . Tally. No. Tessie. No. Tia. . .? No. Tahlia. . ." I knew what name he was looking for. All of us did. We looked up at Tanya, while Mac was trying to think of the name, and she looked back at us, then heard what Mac was saying, and stopped sipping on her Coke. She gulped loudly, as we all glared at her deadly.

"Tanya," I said through my clenched teeth, making it sound horrible and cold.

"That was it!" Mac said victoriously. He had no idea we were face-to-face with her right now. "Yeah, she called him and said you were cheating on him. That's-"

"FUCKING BITCHY!" Winnie cut him off, screaming loudly.

"I know," I sneered, death glaring Tanya along with everyone else.

"MOTHER-"

"Language!" Mac yelled.

"-TRUCKER!" Winnie ended.

"Much better."

"Guys," I interrupted them, not taking my eyes off Tanya. "I got to go."

"Okay," they said in unison. "We'll try our best to get him out."

"You do that." And I shut my phone, and put it in my pocket. Then I stared back Tanya, who was flipping her hair nervously. "Care to explain?"

Tanya smiled nervously as she watched each one of laser our eyes through her head. "Can we talk somewhere. . .else?"

"Fine," I said finally. I got from the table, as I lead her to the corner of the cafeteria. I didn't want to go anywhere else, because if she did something, it would be caught on camera, and witnessed by my friends. "Explain. Now."

"I saw you at the beach with Edward," she jabbed her finger at me. "I saw what he did to you. And yet you have a boyfriend. Well, not anymore."

"What's your point?"

"Edward's mine," she said, acidly. "Stay away."

I sighed, fustrated. I looked towards my table, and saw all my friends looking at me. I pointed at Edward, and gestured him to come here. He got up, and came forward, come towards us. "Yeah?" he said, once he which us.

"Do you have any tattoos, writings, or anything on your skin with someone name on it?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Nope."

"Well, now you do." I grabbed his arm, and pulled his sleeve up to his shoulder. I pulled out a pen from my pocket, and started to write on his arm. I wrote _Bella (c)_. Which means he's mine. "There," I said when I was finished. "He now belongs to me." I smirked at Tanya. "You can go now, Edward."

As he walked away, he looked at the writing on his arm. "Sweet," he mumbled. "I have a tat."

I looked at Tanya. "You're in for it, for getting my boyfriend in jail. Payback's a bitch."

--

I was at home, sitting in my room, practicing the violin. Emmett was downstairs , stuffing his face in the pancakes I made him. Who eats pancakes at 4 P.M. ? Then, my phone started to ring. "Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?!" Alice said.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem," she said, hesitating. I then heard hysterical cries in the background. Someone was crying really badly. "It's Rose." Oh, so Rose was the one crying like hell.

"I can believe this!" Rose cried in the background. What the hell is happening?

"What's wrong with Rose? Alice?" I demanded.

"Bella. . ." Alice beganed, "Rose is pregnant. And it's Emmetts."

"No shit it's Emmetts. How'd this happen?" I panicked.

"I GOT KNOCKED UP! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Rose cried/yelled in the background.

"Rose! Calm down!" Alice yelled this time. Rose. . .pregnant. I am now going to be an aunt. I have so many things to deal with. It's been two days since I've heard that Adam went to jail. But what could I do about it? I am devastated, yes, but there is nothing I can do. I thought I was able to trust Adam. And I thought he was able to trust me.

I guess not.

I'm not sure rether or not to break it off with Adam. I mean, he's in jail! What do you do when your boyfriend is in jail? "Bella? You there?" Alice said, breaking me from thought. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts, bringing myself back to reality.

"Yeah. Yeah. So, what is she going to do? Why is she crying, isn't she happy?" Rose crying kinda got me confused. I would be happy to have a baby, but of course not at this age. No, no, no.

"We are going to have to tell Emmett, of course. Is he there?" Alice asked, still not answering my second question.

"Yeah, he's downstairs."

"We're coming over."

"But answer my question!"

Alice sighed. "Okay, Rose is crying like crazy because she thinks Emmett doesn't want the baby." I gasped at that. Would Emmett really leave Rose because she is carrying his baby? No, Emmett wouldn't think of it. Would he? He is a totally moron afterall. . . But, no, I know he wouldn't do that to Rose. _His_ Rose.

"Rose," I said, "He won't do that. He'll stay with you. I know he will."

I heard Rose sniff. "You sure?"

"Yes," I assured. "I'll be waiting for you guys."

"Okay. We'll be there in ten minutes." And she hung up the phone. I closed my phone, and looked around my room.

This is gonna be one hell of a day.

I went down the stairs, and went into the kitchen, seeing Emmett put his plate in the sink. "Hey, Em."

"Hey."

Oh, he doesn't know. He doesn't know at all. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Should I break up with Adam?" I bit my lip, awaiting his answer.

"What do you think?" he asked, looking at me, while leaning against the kitchen counter.

I shook my head. "I don't know. He's gonna stay there for three months. What the hell am I supposed to do? I thought he trusted me," I said. Wow, I just realized I was letting all my anger out, with Emmett.

"Well, if your angry at him for not trusting you, dump the guy. How are you supposed to trust him in the future?" he said, literally making sense. I nodded my head, and gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem, Melly Belly." He chuckled and left the kitchen, heading for the living room. I watched as he plopped down on the couch, and turned on the TV. Then the door bell rang. They're here. I went to the door, and opened it, and I looked at Rose.

She was a wreck. She was holding a kleenex, her eyeliner smeered. Her face was red, let alone her eyes. She walked in, but she stood behind Alice. "Where is he?" she choked.

"In the living room," I answered. She blew her nose, and then started to cry again. She hesitated, but I took her hand, and lead her to the living room. Emmett looked up, and noticed her. His grin immediatly dropped.

"Rose," he said, getting up and walking to her. "Rose, baby, what happened?"

I wonder how bad this is for her. Once she heard that answer from Emmett, she cried even more into my shoulder. I rubbed her back, then looked at Emmett. His eyes were looking straight at her, his eyes full of fear. "Rose. Baby. What's wrong?" he said. It sounded like he was going to cry.

"Emmett," she said, her voice cracking.  
"Yes, I'm right here, Rose."

"I'm pregnant."

--

To be honest, Emmett took it very well. He didn't yell, or anything. He just hugged Rose tightly, and was full of happiness. He didn't want to let her go, but she and the baby needed air. He told her that he wants to be a dad. That he doesn't mind having kids. That he wants to spend his life with her.

But what really bit him in the ass, was telling Charlie and Rose's parents. And Jasper. Jasper is surely going to kick Emmett's ass. Alice told us that we should celebrate, but before telling the parents. She said we can go to her house, since it's parent-free, and we could celebrate for Rose and Emmett.

When Rose told Jasper, I swear he looked like he was ready to break something. But then he calmed down, and just hugged Rose. He said that his little sister was growing up. Much faster than him.

So everything turned out beautifully. Except for me. I still have 'My Boyfriend Is In Jail' problem. I'm very close to considering about dumping Adam. But a small, very small, part of me says no. But, he didn't trust me. And that's one important thing for me in a relationship. Trust. And if he can't do that simple thing, then he's outta here.

We went to Alice and Edward's house, ready to party in honor of Rose's news. I told myself I wasn't going to drink, but until Alice switched my coke with red wine, let's just say I wasn't the same.

**EPOV**

I was glad for Rose and Emmett. A child is the gift of life.

I wasn't going to drink tonight, since _someone_ is going to need to drive everyone home. But Bella, Alice and Emmett were the only people who drank. Jasper drank very little, but not too much. Rose didn't drink, because of the baby. This night was alot of fun, until things started going crazy.

I watched as a drunken Emmett whispered something to a drunken Bella. Bella then giggled and nodded. Emmett went to go stand on the couch, as Bella went to put a CD in the stereo. The music started, and Bella went and stood with Emmett on the couch.

I know this song. And I haven't heard it in years.

"_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls_," they started to sing together. I started laughing at the song they chose to sing, and how ridiculous they look.

"_I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On! _

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.  
Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane._"

Now, Jasper, Rose and me were laughing our asses off. Alice was on the floor, watching Emmett and Bella sing and dance on the couch, and she grinned widely, clapping.

"_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca_

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca._" Emmett and Bella ended the song, and then high-fived each other. Emmett got off the couch, but Bella was still standing on it. She was so cute. And so. . . drunk.

Then she spread her arms, looking like she was airplane. "NANANANANANANANANA," she yelled. I couldn't stop laughing. "MATRIX!"

By now I couldn't stop laughing, and neither could anyone else. "I think it's time for us to go home," I said, trying to control my laugher. Bella shook her head. Bella jumped off the couch, and I looked around the living room, and noticed no one was here. Emmett was gone. Rose was gone. Jasper was gone. Alice was gone Jasper was gone.

Bella came near me, and callapsed on me. "You look perrttyyyyy," she said, giggling.

"Right."

This is gonna be one hell of a night.

--

**A/N: I had no idea what do next. So I shoved the idea of Rose being pregnant in there.**

**And don't worry, you'll find out who **_**ThingsCantChange**_** very soon. :)**

**Hope you liked.**


	8. Pushing Daisies

**8. Pushing Daisies. **

**Disclaimer: **I own NADA.

**For the Nights I Can't Remember by Hedley**

**EPOV**

"Bella, I'm sure you are very tired," I told her trying to convince to fall asleep, because she is unbelievably wasted. "You can fall asleep if you want."

"Nah," she said, then hiccuped. "Am I no fun?"

". . ."

"Am. I. No. Fun?!"

"You are plenty of fun," I said.

She grinned, then hiccuped again. And out of nowhere, callapsed on the couch. And before I knew it, she was snoring. I poked her shoulder. "Bella?" I whispered, just to make sure she was asleep. And she snored again. Definetly asleep.

"Mmhm. . ." she sighed. And then, she did something I least expected. Sleeptalk. "Hm. . .Adam, I said no gum in the salad. Dammit." I coughed slightly, trying to hold in my laughter. "Emmett, fling the freaking diaper at the neighbor's house."

I went and sat on the single couch, watching Bella squirm in her sleep. I watched as she placed her hand on the couch pillow. "Edward. . . .I love you," then she shifted. That stunned me.

Remember, Edward, she's sleeping. She's unconscious. "But. . ." she went on, "I'm Rick James, bitch!"

I now had the couch pillow to my face, laughing hysterically.

Then, all of a sudden, the floor started to shake. I then took the pillow off my face, to see Emmett running down the stairs, holding a fly swatter. He ran into the living room, and slowly walked near the wall. Then, he slapped the wall with the fly swatter. "Who's your daddy now, bitch?!" he yelled at the dead fly, that was now on the ground. Dead. God, was he wasted.

"EMMETT!" Alice yelled, full of joy.

"ALICE!" he yelled back, mirroring her voice.

"DYKE!" she yelled at him, pointing with horror, at him.

"FAG!" he yelled at her, pointing his finger at her.

This obviously woke Bella up. When Emmett yelled his last sentence, Bella immediatly sat up quickly, her arms in the air and she yelled, "I SAW TRANSVESTITE!" I was on the floor now, laughing like hell. Bella looked around and held her head. "Oh, wow. I had this dream where I was Rick James, and I was doing a concert and I saw a transvestite."

Then, when we were silent, Jasper came jumping in, a pair of my boxers on his head, his shirt off, holding a broom. "Brooooooooooooooooom!"

"King Jaspeeeeeeeeer!" Emmett yelled.

Oh, God, Jasper drank, too. Jasper then threw the broom across the room, but luckily hit nothing. "Bye bye, broom! I will come and visit you, in the land of Clean! I salute you!"

Alice then came skipping towards Jasper. "Jazz, you know what we should make right now?!"

Oh, God.

"What?!"

"TOAST!"

"WOOH!"

"Let's go, my Toast husband!" she squealed, linking her arm with Jasper's.

He smiled back at her, and looked down at her. "And you too, my Toast wife!"

"I'm gonna call you Toaster from now on."

"Fine, then I'll call you Toastette (**HA, Toastette is my nickname XD**)!"

They disappeared into the kitchen. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

--

"Ugh," Jasper groaned, walking into the kitchen of the Swan house. I still had four weeks left here. We were all spreaded around the kitchen, just hanging out. Until had to be a party pooper and stomp around everywhere. "Where the hell are my keys?!"

"Up your ass, around the corner, pushing daisies!" Emmett replied. Everyone - except Jasper - bursted into laughter.

"Em, shut up," Jasper snapped. He walked out of the kitchen, cursing about where he put his keys. "So, when are you going to tell Charlie and my parents? Hmm?" Jasper asked, all the way in the living room.

I looked at Rose and Emmett, they just blinked.

"I'm so fucked," Rose said, put her hands on her stomach.

"I think that already happened to you a couple of weeks ago," Alice giggled, elbowing Rose playfully. Rose just narrowed her eyes at Alice, and Alice just kept laughing. Alice was still a little lopsided from yesturday.

"Well, you guys need to tell them soon," Bella spoke up, hopping off the kitchen counter. "Unless you want Emmett shot, and Rosalie having an abortion." I looked at Rose, and she held her stomach, and just stared at nothing. Bella then walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the living room right as Jasper walked in.

"Where're you going?" Alice asked.

"I need to make a phone call," she yelled. We went silent for a moment. I looked at Emmett, who was smacking his head against the wall, but not too hard. Rose was just staring blankly, holding her stomach, biting her lip. She was in deep thought. Alice climbed onto Jasper's lap, swaying back and forth. She had the biggest hangover out of everyone. "Winnie?" we heard Bella say from the living room. So, that's who she called. . .

She paused, staying silent. "I don't know. . ." her voice was uneven. "Could you?" she asked. She walked back into the kitchen, her expression a little shaken. "Well, I can't just go to Phoenix, say 'It's over, Adam. See yeah!' and then come back! I don't have that much money you know. Can you do it for me?" I looked at her now, but she wasn't staring at me. Instead, she was pouring milk into a glass. "I know, I know. But it's the best way."

She was dumping Adam? Yes! Now, I get to ask her out. And no one can stop me. I watched as she drank a bit of milk, and put the glass back down. "Thanks. You'll let me know if anything happens, right?" she waited for an answer. "Alright, thanks again. Bye."

She hung up, and put her phone on the counter. "So. . . you dumped Adam?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked strangely calm. I thought girls would go balistick, eat ice cream non stop, hang out with friends, watch movies and cry for dear Lord knows how long. Right now, she just drank her milk, completely calm. Her eyes weren't even getting watery. She nodded to answer Emmett's question. "Yeah."

"Good for you."

"I liked him," Rose said.

"You like a lot of things," Alice giggled. She then elbowed Rose -again- playfully, clapping her hands at her joke.

"You feeling okay?" I asked.

Bella put the empty glass in the sink, and sighed. "Yeah. I'm completely fine."

"You sure?" Alice pressed. "You don't wonna smash anything. . .?"

"If you mean smashing in terms of 'smashing' Tanya's face, then yeah. But other smashing; no."

"Uh-huh."

We were all silent. "I'm going to my room," Bella said finally. We all looked at her as she left the kitchen, and we heard the wood of the stairs crack.

"Bet you five bucks she's gonna smash her violin," Emmett said.

**BPOV**

**BlushKlutz: **Bitch put my ex-boyfriend in jail.

**ThingsCantChange: **Ex-boyfriend?

**BlushKlutz: **We broke up. Well, I broke up with him.

**ThingsCantChange: **Why? Sorry for asking, but I'm curious. If it makes you uncomfortable, I understand.

**BlushKlutz: **No, no. It's alright. What happened was that someone called him and told him that I cheated on him. He went psycho. He ended up punching a guy out at the dep. And the person who called him goes to my school. She told me she did that because she saw me and her boyfriend at the beach. We did NOTHING for God's sakes. He just saved me from drowning.

**ThingsCantChange: **And, you aren't upset or anything?

**BlushKlutz: **Oh, I was upset, alright. But, I called and asked my best friend to break up for him for me. I just can't go there, wasting my money, so I could just say, "Yeah, it's over. Have fun in jail!" and then come back. I just hope he doesn't take it the wrong way.

**ThingsCantChange: **Hm. Seems like you have a lot going on in your life.

**BlushKlutz: **I know, and I'm really fustrated by all these pop-ups that come into my life. How the hell do I make them stop?

**ThingsCan'tChange: **By stopping them yourself.

"Alice, can you hand me that bowl, please," I said to Alice, as her and I were making supper. She had really been the only one in the house who actually helped me with cooking. And she wasn't all that bad, either. Alice then handed me the small bowl, as I took it and poured salad into it.

"I have no idea why everyone doesn't like to cook. It's so much fun!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, it is. Especially since you're the only one making anything."

After we had finished supper, and of course, eating it, I decided to just sit outside for a while. Alice had a date with Jasper, and Emmett was taking Rose to the doctor. They _still_ hadn't told Charlie or Rose's parents. They were thinking about doing it tonight, but they weren't sure. I had no idea where Edward went, probably out on a date again, so I was left alone.

I sat on the steps of my house, as I just stared out into the distance. Adam is now out of my life. I can't help but feel guilty for breaking up with him. He liked me ever since he met me. And I was too blind as a bat to realize. And then he finally gets his chance to love me. And yet, he never said it to me. He never said the words "I love you" to me. And he finds about me cheating, which was a big fat lie, and had to go and punch somebody.

I can't believe he actually believed Tanya. That he actually believed that I would go with another guy. That he couldn't just do one little itty-bitty thing; trust me.

I walked back inside my house, and closed the door. I went into the living room, and decided to watch a movie. Something that would fit my mood.

_Eight Below_.

How I adore this movie. I cry everytime I watch it. It's one of the saddest movies I've ever seen.

I put the DVD in the DVD player, and pressed 'Play'. I sat back down on the couch, making myself comfortable, holding a box of kleenex.

--

"Why are you crying, Bella?" I heard someone say from behind me. The movie had ended, and I was curled up in a ball on the couch, crying my eyes out. That poor dog. I didn't turn to see who was talking to me, because I already knew who it was.

"Because this is one sad movie," I choked. I wiped my tears off my face with a kleenex, and sniffled.

"Is that all?"

If I told him my answer, he'd know I was lying. Might as well tell him the truth. "N-no."

"Explain to me then. What is that you are crying about, other than for the movie?" he asked, now slowly sitting next to me on the couch. Oh, if only I could explain everything to you. How would I know you'd understand?

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. I wiped my nose with the kleenex, and sniffled. "Do you know what it feels like to be told 'I love you'. But, not from a family, or a friend. But from someone that you love. Have you, Edward?"

He shook his head slowly. "No."

"I haven't either." I turned to him, and he was in confusion now. "Adam never told me he loved me. Neither did I. But I did. He never told me he loved me, he never told me that he liked me sooner. He never trusted me. And I _need_ someone, Edward. I need someone to love. I need someone who will tell the same thing to me, and _mean it_. I need someone who will trust me, stay with me no matter what," I couldn't help but let the waterworks come out, "and actually care. I need someone who will brighten up my day with anything; laughter, joy, surprises. Anything. _Anything_."

Edward looked at me, obviously deep in thought. He opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He thought for a moment. He opened his mouth again, but this time, he actually said something. "What would happen if you liked someone. _Loved_ that someone, but knew she just couldn't love back because of what you did to her in the passed."

I tilted my head. "Well, I'm not a lesbo or anything. . . but, it would be better to open up with her, then keep everything bottled up inside you. It won't get you anywhere."

"So, you're telling me to just tell her what I think?"

"Exactly."

He blinked for a moment. I turned to look at the TV, which was now showing the credits. "Bella. . ." Edward said.

"Yeah?" I asked. I faced him now, and his face was full of determination. I wonder who this mysterious woman is. . . I bet she looks pretty. I also bet she's had plastic surgery. Or maybe she takes drugs? No. Edward wouldn't date a girl who takes drugs.

"I love you."

Before I could say anything, or even make my own move, he slipped his finger under my chin, and brought my lips to his. I was this mysterious woman. I was the girl he loves. How could I not see all of this? I focused on breathing, but also thinking that I've been wrong all along. I kissed him back, locking my fingers in his hair, and his neck. There was more love in this kiss than the one I had with Adam. And then, everything hit me like a ton of bricks.

Edward was the one I needed.

He was the one all along. And I was too freaking dumb, and went with the wrong person.

What he did to me in the past, was the past. No need to think about it anymore. Right now, all I need about is that Edward was the one all along. And that I need to breathe.

I felt Edward's tongue gently glide along my lower lip. I knew what he was asking. I opened my lips, letting him know the answer. Our tongues interwined, dancing together. I've never been kiss this way before.

I'm just glad I found the right person to share it with. The one person who was right for me all along.

--

**A/N: Peoples, STOP guessing who **_**ThingsCantChange **_**is! Many of you have the right answer, but I don't want you guys giving any ideas to anybody else. **

_**ThingsCantChange**_** will appear in the next chapter.**

**And prepare for much drama in Chapter 10. **

**Hope you liked it. **


	9. Hormones

**9. Hormones**

**Disclaimer: **I own NADA.

**Someone That You're With by Nickelback**

**BPOV**

It's been two months since I've been with Edward. He was everything that I needed. And, I'm not about to giver him up anytime soon. Christmas was rolling around close, too. And I was excited. Emmett and I decorated the house, and hung the Christmas tree.

Rose and Emmett told Charlie and Rose's parents. Charlie was somewhat okay, but Rose's parents were quite excited. They were going to get married after Christmas, and they both agreed that when the baby is born, they want Alice and Jasper to be the godparents at the baptism.

I was currently in the kitchen, baking up a Christmas fudge cake. I stirred the fudge in the bowl, listening the radio as it played music. I had such an urge to sing along.

I eventually did, moving my hips to the beat.

"_Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"  
_ "Why do I smell chocolate?" Emmett said, coming into the kitchen. "Because, I swear it smells like - FUDGE!"

"Back off," I warned. "I'm still making it. You'll get to have it in about," I checked my watch, "an hour."

"What the hell?! An hour?! You know about my problem with chocolate, Bella, and you know when I smell chocolate that I can't just go an hour with-" I cut him off when I stuck a chocolate bar in his mouth. He bit it, and chewed. "Thanks."

I chuckled, and went back to baking. I finished stirring, and poured the fudge in another bowl. I then took that bowl, and put it in the oven. I set the timer for forty-five minutes, and I turned to go into the kitchen.

"Christmas is in a week!" I squealed.

"I know!" Emmett yelled. I noticed that he already finished his chocolate bar. Damn, that was quick. "So, what did you get me for Christmas?"

"Not telling," I laughed. "I'll only tell if you tell me what you got me."

"No. Find out Christmas morning," he retorted. I stuck my tongue out at him. I plomped down on the couch with him. Not like he left any room for me. . . "What are we watching now?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "How about _The Fifth Element_?"

"I love that movie," he said, putting the movie in the DVD player. I agreed with him, and just made myself comfortable. This was now my life. And I'm not leaving it.

--

I was heading to the cafeteria with Rose and Alice by my side. Rose was slowly starting to show, but not so much. She hated the morning sickness. It was like she was going to die, right there in front of the toilet. People at school noticed her belly, but many of them think that Rose was just eating a lot.

The whole thought that she just had an eating problem. Until now.  
"Hey, there, Rose!" Lauren greeted as we walked into the cafeteria.

"Hi," Rose said, not wanting to talk to Lauren. Her tone of voice was giving a hint to Lauren that she didn't want to talk, but Lauren went further.

"Well, I noticed that you've gotten a little bigger," Lauren said, a little loud. I narrowed my eyes at her, what does she have in plan now? Even if it was bad, Rose wouldn't give a crap.

"Yeah, well, get used to it." Rose tried to pass Lauren, but Lauren wouldn't let her. I noticed Rose getting annoyed and fustrated, her eyes blazing.

"And I know it's not because that you're eating a lot."

Rose glared at her for a moment. Lauren knew. How the hell did she know?! Rose didn't tell anyone except Alice, me, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and our parents. That's it. "Good for you. For once, you have a brain."

"I wonder what would happen if the school found out the truth."

Rose wasn't really comfortable with that idea. She didn't want anyone else to know, except for her family and close friends. Yeah, by her fourth month she would be showing. "I mean, you wouldn't want the whole entire school to found that," now she raised her voice louder, "Rosalie Lillian Hale is pregnant with Emmett Swan's kid." Everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at Rose, as Lauren just laughed. I looked at Rose, who was calm. She was building up her anger.

"Lauren," she said calmly, "do you know what I have to say to that?" She didn't let Lauren answer. "What I have to say is that, YES I am PREGNANT WITH EMMETT SWAN'S KID! And you know what else?! Do you know how that happened?! I GOT KNOCKED UP. AND WE DIDN'T USE A CONDOM, SO IT WAS TEN TIMES BETTER! So, you think you can really put me down? You have another thing coming. You're just upset that you couldn't have great sex, because EVERYONE knows that great sex only happens if you don't wear a condom! So shove your fucking comments up your ass, before I do it for you!"

And with that, Rose walked to our lunch table, sat down casually, and ate. I walked behind her with Alice, completely stunned. The whole cafeteria was silent, and Lauren was still standing there, completely shocked. The guys were now looking at Rose, while us girls were just eating. Rose had her eyes glued to her lunch, and didn't look anywhere else.

"Bitch doesn't know her ass to her elbow," Rose mumbled.

"Hormones," I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett. Emmett's mouth went into a perfect _O_ and he just nodded.

--

I walked around the house, cleaning up because everything is a serious mess. Emmett was downstairs watching T.V. and Charlie was still at work. I cleaned up my room, leaving it perfectly clean. I had already done Emmett's room, thinking since it was the messiest room, I might as well start with it first.

I walked into Charlie's room, vacuuming up the floor. I backed up, and accidentally hit his bureau. I heard something smash when I quickly turned off the vacuum, hoping to God that I didn't break anything. I turned around to see that a picture frame fell from Charlie's bureau. I picked it up, wiped it and was curious, so I looked at it.

It was a picture of two boys. One I recognized easily; Emmett. He was one years old, and I noticed that he was holding a newborn. I looked closer to see that the newborn he was holding, was me. I looked to the boy next to him. I didn't know who this boy was. He looked a couple of years older than Emmett, and had light brown hair. He was holding a newborn, too. Him and the newborn looked so familiar, but I just don't know who they are.

I took the picture frame, and went downstairs. I may not be able to ask Charlie since he isn't here, and he would probably tell me "Just ignore it, Bella." But I know I could reasel it out of Emmett. He would tell me anything.

I went down the stairs, walked into the living room, stood in front of the TV and held out the picture. "What's this, Emmett?" I asked. He looked at the picture, and his eys went wide. He probably wasn't expecting this.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"Tell me, Emmett," I ordered. "Now. Who are these two people?" I watched as Emmett slowly got up, and made his way to me. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out air from his mouth.

He sighed. "I guess it's time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"That's me," he said, pointing at himself in the picture. "At one-years-old. I'm holding you. You were just born. Well, you came back from the hospital." I nodded, urging him to tell more. "Now, beside me. . . is our older brother, Dane."

"Dane?" How can I not remember this?

"Yes, Dane. He lives in Seattle with his wife, and two kids."

"How can I not know about this?"

"You just don't remember, Bells." He then pointed to the baby Dane was holding. "And that's Nate. You're twin brother." I mouth dropped open.

"I have a twin brother?!"

He nodded. "You just don't remember, Bella! You only knew them both until you were three! Your memory probably doesn't go that far back." I considered this.

"Everytime I try to remember, I can't," I told him. "It's all a blur. What happened to Nate? Why isn't he here?"

Emmett sighed again, took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down with him, staring at him straight in the eyes as he began to explain. "Nate was thirteen, I was fourteen when Dane decided to leave the family. Go on his own. Dad understood this, and let Dane go. We missed Dane a lot, especially Nate. Dane was like Nate's role model. Nate always looked up to Dane. So, a year passed and Nate decided to take the same path as Dane. He was only fourteen, but he ran away."

I gasped. Ran away? At fourteen?! "I still talk to him, but not that much. He lives in this small apartment near school."

"Which school?"

"Our school." I was confused again. How come I never saw Nate there before? Emmett saw my confusion, and explained. "Nate spends his time in the music room during lunch. All the time. That's all he does. And he doesn't come out, only to go to the rest of his classes. And the reason you haven't seen him in the halls or anything, is because you both are fraternal twins."

I blinked. "How come you never told me any of this?"

"I didn't want to confuse you so much," he said, looking at me with honesty. "I knew you were having a great time in Phoenix, so I didn't want to say anything. But when you came to live here when mom died, I just had to make sure you couldn't find out. Charlie doesn't know that I talk to Nate, either. He only speaks with Dane, and that's it."

I breathed for a moment, letting all of this sink in. "So, you didn't tell me that I had a twin brother and an older brother, just so I wouldn't get confused?" I looked at him, as he nodded.

--

"Where are you going, Bella?" Alice asked. "The cafeteria is _that_ way!"

I walked down the hall, the complete opposite direction of the cafeteria. I needed to find Nate. I needed to see him. I didn't want to tell Alice, Rose or Edward just yet. I want to meet Nate first. "You go, I'll catch up," I told her. She nodded, looked at me for a second and skipped to the cafeteria.

I walked down the hall now, comepletely by myself as I searched for the music room. I looked at the doors, one-by-one, reading them. And then I found it. I stopped, and I noticed that only a crack of the door was open. I stood behind it, as I heard someone singing and playing the guitar.

"_Left on an eastbound train_

_Gone first thing this morning_

_Why's what's best for you_

_Always the worst thing for me_

_When am I gonna learn?_

_Why? 'Cause I'm tired of waiting_."

Then the music stopped. He sensed my presence. "Is someone there?" a voice asked. His voice was nothing like I imagined. I knew I couldn't hide, and that I needed to see him. I opened the door, only to find him seating at the back of the classroom, holding a guitar.

And then, I realized something. He was the man I saw in the streets when Emmett was driving us home. He was the man with the black shaggy hair, and the black clothes. That's why he was so familiar. "Nate?" I asked, stepping into the room.

"Who are you?"

I walked closer to him, slowly though. "I'm Bella," I answered. He looked confused. He had no idea who I am. "I'm your twin sister."

That's when his eyes went wide. "B-Bella?" He put his guitar down, and now stood. He was quite tall; taller than me. And he was thin, but in a manly way. I noticed his eyes were dark brown. Like mine, but much more darker. Close to black. Before I knew it, I had my arms around him. Hugging him.

I was happy when I felt his arms wrap around me, hugging me back. "I never thought I'd see you again," he said in my hair. When we ended the hug, we had a billion questions to ask each other.

"Won't you come back and live with us?" I asked him, almost pleading. I spend fourteen years without him, I might as well make up for them. Not all the years, but some of them.

He shook his head. I made me sad; disappointed. "I can't, Bella. I can't just leave my apartment and settle in back with you, Emmett and Charlie. I _ran away_, Bella. I don't think I can pop up on your doorstep, and tell everyone that I moving back in. I bet you guys don't even have any room." He got me there. "_Things can't change_, Bella. They never can."

That's when I stopped. _Things can't change_ he'd said. He possibly couldn't be. . . "_ThingsCantChange_?" I asked, completely out of breath.

"No, Bella, they can't change," he answered, but not my question. I shook my head.

"No no no. _ThingsCantChange_?! Are you _ThingsCantChange_?!"

He stared at me, probably thinking 'How the hell does she know my screename?' "How did you know that?" he asked.

"Because. . ." I said, drifting off, "I'm _BlushKlutz_." I watched as he was completely shocked.

"So, you are telling me this whole entire time we've been talking to each other of the Internet, and yet none of us knew?" he asked, making sure he was right. I nodded. He went silent, probably processing all of this. "So, mom. . .died?" I nodded, slower, this time. I watched as small tear drops went down his cheek. That made me spring into water works. I hugged him tightly, as I felt my shoulder getting wet, as I got his shoulder wet too. "I'm sorry for everything you had to go through, Bella," he choked.

I smoothed out his hair. The sadness of his voice made me cry harder. "No. No, Nate, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. It was never your fault."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," he continued.

I shushed him. "Nate, it's alright. Everything is alright." I felt him calm down under my arms. I management to wipe my tears away without breaking our hug.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered. But I knew he meant it in a brotherly way.

"I love you, too, Nate." I whispered back and gently kissed his cheek. This must be the happiest day of my life.

_**Sneak Peek of Chapter 10:**_

_"Is something bothering you, Edward? You haven't spoken to me all day," I told him as he met me at my car. I looked at his expression; he looked upset. What happened? I surely didn't do anything since I hung out with Nate._

_"I think you know what's bothering me," he said coldly. Why was he talking to me so harshly?_

_I shook my head. "No. I have no idea what's bothering you."_

_"I saw you, Bella!" he roared. Why was he yelling at me for? I didn't freaking do anything. "I saw you in the music room, and you kissed that guy Nate's cheek and you told him you loved him!" _

_I had forgotten to tell Edward that Nate was my twin brother. Holy shit. I shivered, since Edward just yelled in my face. "But -" _

_"No," he said finally. "I don't want to hear anything else." And he turned around and left. _

--

**A/N: You guys are lucky I updated twice in one day.**

**Hope you like it!**


	10. The Mind Sees What It Chooses To See

**10. The Mind Sees What It Choses To See**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Stab My Back by The All American Rejects**

**Going Under by Evanescence. **

**BPOV**

"So, this is where you spend your lunch time?" I asked, as we both settled down and sat on chairs. I was actually full of joy. I just met my twin brother, that I never knew about. And we were actually getting along well.

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Yes. I mostly play the guitar throughout lunch in here."

I thought for a moment, then I'm sure he saw a lightbulb turn on above my head. Indicating that I have an idea. "Why don't you join the Talent Show? I saw their posters all around school, and it looks like the perfect thing for you!"

He hesitated. "I don't know. I never performed in front of a crowd. . ."

Then, without even thinking about it, I said, "I'll do it with you!" He looked at me, more of a look that said, 'you're-fucking-serious?'

"Really?" he said, an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah. I know what song we could do." I leaned forward, and whispered the song in his ear. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I know that song," he said, still nodding slowly.

I then facepalmed. He looked at me confusingly. "We need a drummer," I said. He nodded again.

"I have a friend who could play drums."

"What's his name?"

"Jacob Black."

--

Nate told me to meet him in the music room tomorrow at lunch, so I could meet Jacob Black. He sounds so familiar. He said he would talk to Jacob, and see if he would join in. School had ended, and what I realized is that Edward speak to me throughout Bio, or any other class. What's wrong bugging him?

I got my backpack and headed to the exit. I looked into the parking lot, and saw that Edward was leaning back on Emmett's Jeep. Weird. Was he riding with us today? Because I could see his Volvo.

I looked at his face, and it was unreadable. He didn't have his crooked grin that he put on everytime he saw me. He just stood there, arms folded across his chest.

"Is something bothering you, Edward? You haven't spoken to me all day," I told him as I got closer to the Wrangler. I looked at his expression closely; he looked upset. What happened? I surely didn't do anything since I hung out with Nate.

"I think you know what's bothering me," he said coldly. Why was he talking to me so harshly?

I shook my head. "No. I have no idea what's bothering you."

"I saw you, Bella!" he roared. Why was he yelling at me for? I didn't freaking do anything. "I saw you in the music room, and you kissed that guy Nate's cheek and you told him you loved him!"

I had forgotten to tell Edward that Nate was my twin brother. Holy shit. I shivered, since Edward just yelled in my face. "But -"

"No," he said finally. "I don't want to hear anything else." And he turned around and left, heading towards his Volvo. I called after him, but he didn't turn around. I watched as he got in his Volvo and drove off. Angry tears left my eyes. How could he not let me explain?!

I groaned loudly, slamming the passnger door of Emmett's car. I sat there, crying out of anger and sadness. It just upset me so much. I heard the driver side door open, as I saw Emmett climb into the driver's side. "Hey, Bells," he greeted. He obviously didn't see my tears. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Nevermind, he did see my tears.

I shook my head. I didn't feel like telling anyone. It's my problem, I might as well try and solve it. "Nothing. I just tripped and scraped my elbow pretty badly," I mumbled.

He shook his head. "Woman," he muttered. He drove us home and I quietly got inside our house, trying hard not to let anymore tears escape. I went up to my room, threw my bag to the corner of my room, and callapsed on my bed.

What am I going to do now?

--

"Bella?" Alice asked, poking my shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm fine."

"I haven't seen you with Edward at all," she continued. I forced the tears back into my eyes. They wouldn't escape. Not now. Not in front of everyone.

"Edward and I," I said to Alice, gulping loudly, "are no more." She gasped, and I watched her mouth fall.

"What?!" she whispered/yelled. "No, no. That can't be! What happened?!"

I sighed, thinking of a good answer without telling her exactly what happened. After all, she didn't know Nate was twin brother either. "The mind sees what it chooses to see," I answered her. My answer basically meant that Edward's mind chooses to see me and Nate together, when logically we are just siblings. I glanced over to Alice, who was trying to figure out what the hell my answer met.

The bell rang, notifying us that it was lunch. You know what else got me thinking? Mike never spoke to me. I wonder what's up his butt. He only spoke to before Adam and I started going out, but that was it. Oh, well.

I went to the music room, instead of going to the cafeteria. I had no reason to go there anymore. I walked into the music room, and noticed Nate talking with this boy who was tanned, and had black shaggy hair. "Hey, Nate," I said as I walked in.

"Bells! Bella, this is Jacob. Jacob, Bella." I shook Jacob's hand, as I gave him a warm smile. His hand was so warm.

"Hey," Jacob said. Oh wow. His voice was _hot_. I mean literally hot. His breath was really warm. Then again, his voice was hot. I just stood there, and felt my cheeks burn.

"Hi," I said. Damn, Bella, you can't just make conversation for once? "So, you up for playing drums?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm up for it," he grinned brightly. Make me faint, why don't you.

"Awsome. How about we go for lunch, and then we get to practicing?" I asked. I knew who would be in the cafeteria, but I didn't care. We were done, there was no reason for me to be a chicken shit. Jacob nodded, but Nate was still thinking about it. He hasn't been in the cafeteria in a _long_ time. "C'mon, Nate," I begged. "Jacob and I are right here. Nobody is gonna bite you."

He put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Fine. Let's go. Let's get it over with."

"You're such an emo."

"You're such a whiner."

--

I got to talk to Jacob while Nate was searching for money in his locker. Jacob went to this school, but he spent most of his time down in the Auditoriam. He would help out with lights, and stage settings for upcoming plays or performances that the school would hold. I told him that Nate and I were twins, and he was completely shocked and stunned about it.

And then he make a comment about how we have the same nose. I giggled at that, since it did look like we had the same nose. Nate finally find his money, and we made our way to the cafeteria. Nate stood to the left, Jacob was in the middle and I stood to the right of Jacob. We walked in, shoving the doors open.

Nate then narrowed his eyes. But, not out of anger. Out of fear. "The light! It _burns_!"

"Stop acting like a vampire!" Jacob said. I chuckled at we made our way to find an empty table. I then sensed five pairs of eyes zooming at me. I couldn't help but glance at my old table. There, I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and. . . yes, _Edward_, looking at me. All of their expressions were confused and sad, except for Edward's. His was more of anger and sorrow. It pained me, but not so much. His mind chose what to see.

But what pained me more was that he had moved on. So quick. I tried to hold back the tears. It was hard, but I got through it. My eyes were getting watery, though, but nothing escaped from them. "Why do girls go to the bathroom together?" Jacob asked suddenly.

I looked up to him and answered, "To make our time bomb."

"Oh." And then he laughed. I took one more glance at them and I saw Emmett's face. He was stunned. Shocked. Sad. Stunned because I got Nate out of the music room. Shocked because I'm actually talking with him. Sad because Edward had broke it off with me, and that I won't even go near them anymore. Yes, I could tell all of that just by looking at his face.

I didn't see ahead of me, and I tripped over someone's foot. I had passed my old table right when I tripped, and I think I knew who it was. I snapped my eyes shut, as I was coming in very close contact with the floor. Suddenly, I felt a strong arm wrap around my stomach, and pull me up. I looked up to see Jacob had come to my rescue. "Thank, Jacob," I said, smiling warmly. I fixed my shirt as I noticed Edward's new girl looked at me furiously. She wanted me to fall. She wanted my face to hit the ground.

"Aye, watch where you put those hands, Jake," Nate warned. Jacob and I laughed and Nate joined, by just laughing a bit.

"Hey, it's not like I'm gonna touch her boobs or anything."

"That's because you are _not_ going to touch her boobs."

"What if she wants me to?"

"Guys!" I interrupted. "Can you stop talking about my boobs?!" Who knew my brother and his best friend would argue on whether or not I would want Jacob to touch my boobs. No thanks. That will be the day. "Let's just find a table, eat and then go practice!"

We finally found a table somewhere near the back, that had a clear view of all the other table. I made one more last glance (which I promised to myself) towards my old table and noticed Alice stand and I watched her smack Edward with her tiny hands non-stop. Emmett obviously didn't tell them about Nate, but maybe Emmett thought I was going out with Jacob.

Nah. That can't be. I don't think of Jacob more than a friend. And that's the way it's going to be, and that's the way it's going to stay.

I started chewing down on my sandwich, as Nate played with his money. "So, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" he asked. I was hoping he wouldn't bring it up, but maybe our twin telepathy told him that I was feeling uncomfortable. I breathed for a moment, making sure I wouldn't burst into tears.

"He thought that I was cheating on him. . .with you."

Nate choked. I'm guessing he was choking on his saliva. "With _me_?! Didn't you tell him were are sib-lings!"

"I didn't tell him! I wanted to meet you first, then let them know!" I explained. I feel bad for Jacob. I can only imagine what type of spot he's in right now. Hearing that your best friend's sister broke up with her boyfriend because her boyfriend was a dumbass and I thought she was cheating on someone (her BROTHER) and yet he had no idea that they were twins.

"Why don't you tell him now?"

"Because," I stuttered, "he doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

--

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. But, I'm leaving tomorrow (I'll post an A.N.) and I didn't have anything better to write. **

**Hope you like.**


	11. Author's Note : Please Read

**AUTHORS NOTE! :**

Alright, so I won't be posting a new chapter a week.

Why?

Because I am going on vacation! :D

Okay, okay, alot of you maybe thinking "What?! Wtf?! That's so freaking mean!"

Well, hey, if you're thinking that, then you aren't respecting me well. So screw you. I can't always do what you want, I need some free time you know.

And I need this vacation. I have been on the computer: writing, reading, drawing, replying to messages 24/7! I need to stop, soak up some sun and go swimming at the beach!

So, if you think _I_'m being mean for leaving, then stop reading my fics.

I'm being honest. If you aren't taking me seriously, how can I know you'll take my fics seriously? Hmm?

Anyway, I'll be back in a week. Enjoy these ten chapters while you can until I'm back. Please no flames. Thank you :)

Love,

Kelsey (Gives you all goodbye hugs, and a Lamborghini)


	12. Rock The Boat!

**12. Rock The Boat!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING. NADA. ZIP.

**Put On by Young Jeezy ft. Kanye West**

**BPOV**

"Hurry!" I shrieked. We were late for the auditions for the Talent Show, so we were basically trying to run down the hall, but Nate's guitar kept slipping out of his hand. "Ringo! Get Nate's guitar! Since he can't hold it!" Ringo is basically Jacob. I just call him Ringo since he plays the drums, like Ringo from the Beatles. He liked it when I called him that, he said it was a good nickname.

When we finally got to the Auditorium, the teacher who was holding the auditions, was standing up, ready to leave. We dashed down the stairs, rushing towards her. "No! Miss, we still need to audition!" Jacob yelled.

"Well, you three are late," she said, in a matter-a-fact voice. Who cares if we are late?

"Please, Miss!" Nate begged. I looked around and noticed this place was deserted. We were late and I had no idea who auditioned. Oh, well. I'll have to wait for the Talent Show.

The teacher sighed. "Alright. Go, show me what you got. I'll let you know if you pass."

All three of us grinned widely, and hurried on stage. Jacob's drums were already there, so he just went to sit. Nate took position with his guitar. I stood in front of the mic. I can't believe I'm doing this.

Well, at least I'm doing it for the person who I care about.

--

"WOOH!" Jacob yelled as we came out of the Auditorium. We had made it in. We were going to be the last to perform, since we were last to audition.

"_Rock the boat! Don't rock the boat, baby! Rock the boat! Don't tip the boat over!_" I sang. Jeez, I was so happy. Jacob was so happy. Nate was full of joy. I'm proud. I really am. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Jacob asked, still grinning.

"Christmas is just around the corner! The last day of school before the holidays is the Talent Show! I'm so excited!" I screamed. "You guys gonna spend Christmas at my house?"

Nate's face fell. "I don't do if I can do that. . ."

"Dad isn't going to bite."

"He was really upset when I left. . ."

"We'll figure something out," I said. "We will."

--

"Everyone! Welcome to the Talent Show!" the host, one of the students from school, yelled into the mic. Everyone cheered. "We have many performances tonight. So, let's start off with Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale!"

My eyes went wide. I had no idea Emmett auditioned. Well, I had no idea _who_ auditioned, but wow, Emmett? I have to see this.

I watched as he went on stage with Jasper. When they were ready, the music blasted all around the Auditorium.

(**Dangerous by Akon**)

"_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before_," Emmett and Jasper sang at the same time.

"_That girl is so_ -" Emmett sang, until Jasper cut in.

"-_DANGEROUS!_"

"_That girl is so- _" Emmett said again.

"-_DANGEROUS!_" Jasper yelled. They unbelievably good. The whole crowd must know this song, because they were singing along. I just sat there and watched.

"_That girls is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_," Emmett continued. I noticed what they were doing. Taking turns to sing the lyrics. And to be honest, it was freaking amazing.

"_Ohhh yeah thats her the big dog tryin to get her little kitty to purr.  
Ex-man lookin at me like i'm Lucifer, Cause he knows I will deal with his case yes SIR!  
if I was the last man I earth I would only take that girl end of search.  
She give a new definition to the word Curve, got chicks in the strip club envyin her.  
Body's like weapon, a mass irruptions, see the glad on that phat obstruction, tongue game give a new type of seduction. (Kardinal yelling Im trying to give that girl something... CHA!)_" I watched Jasper sing this, as Alice just screamed loudly. He just grinned like hell, bent down while he was singing, and touch Alice's hand.

"_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before_," Emmett cut in when Jasper was done his part. "_That girl is so -_"

"_-DANGEROUS!_"

"_That girl is so -_"

"_-DANGEROUS!_"

"_That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before_," I watched as Emmett gave a wink to Rosalie. Their wedding was coming up soon, right after New Years. I felt happy for them, and for the baby too. Rosalie was expecting it somewhere in May. "_She's so -_"

"_-DANGEROUS!_"

"_That girl is so -_"

"_-DANGEROUS!_"

"_That girl is a bad girl, yeah._" Emmett and Jasper were really making everybody scream. "_Ohh...Bad to the bone, everything locked like a two three zone  
I wanted to make my black snake moan, talk a little bit and take that home  
She bad and she know the deal, Thats what I can't hide when she want to conceal  
I mean Megan Good and Halle Berry put together ain't close to the JUBEE i see  
No no..no disrespect but this gyal a pon another level...cut the check..uhhh  
Tell king, max stop the press...say kid can I get a witness_."

"_Girl I can't notice but to, notice you, noticing me, from across the room I can see it and can't stop myself from looking and noticing you, noticing me,  
Watch out I've seen her type before  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, I've seen her type before  
She's so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is so DANGEROUS,  
That girl is a bad girl, yeah  
I see you got that fire by the way that you walkinn walkin  
from left to right i watched her go down  
girl i just want it right now dont wanna do no talkinn talkin  
shortys so right i need to slow down,_" this time, they sang in unison. It was just awsome. I had no idea Emmett could sing.Bravo for him. When they were done their performance, I watched as a group os students started to dance at the same time. It was really amazing, honestly. Then a girl named Angela stepped up and sang the song _Cruel Summer_ by Bananarama. Oh, how I love that song. I knew Alice wasn't performing, because she had to stay with Rose, just in case anything happened to her. You know, with the baby and stuff. . .

I felt someone touch my arm. "C'mon, Bells," Nate said to me. I noticed we were very close to performing, so we had to get ready. I followed him and Jacob out of our seats, and towards back stage. Once we got there, I saw Emmett and Jasper high-fiving each other.

"Nice work, guys," I told him as I passed.

"Bella!" Emmett roared happily. "You're here! I didn't know you were performing."

"Well, yeah, I am. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself," I said, laughing. Emmett shook his head.

"You won't," he said seriously. "I know you won't. You'll rock them!" Then, startling me, he pulled me into a tight, breath-taking hug. Seriously, I couldn't breathe. But I didn't care at this moment.

"Thanks," I said when he released me. He smiled at me, then look at the person beside me. He was looking at Nate. I looked at Nate, who was staring back at Emmett.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something, as he stared at the floor. He shut his mouth, nothing escaping, but air. Before anyone could say anything, Jacob came. "C'mon, guys! We gotta go! We're performing in just a couple of minutes," he said.

I looked at Emmett, he stared back, and smiled. "Good luck," he said.

--

"You ready?" I asked Nate and Jacob while we were on stage. Jacob was just making sure his drums were put properly, and Nate was making sure his strings were okay. I watched as Jacob got his drum sticks, and make himself comfortable in his seat.

"Yeah. Let's go this," he said grinning. I looked at Nate, as he nodded.

"Ready."

"We'll, let's rock them out of their seats!" I screamed. Jacob gave some yelling noises, and Nate was too embarrassed to yell. He just laughed. I stepped up to where the mic was, and Nate took his position beside me. He wasn't too close, since he didn't want to hit me or anything. Or if I would fall or something. As long as everything went okay. I gulped, looking at the audience.

Damn, there were a lot of people. I looked around, recognizing so many faces. I saw Rose and Alice smiling at me like crazy. I saw Jasper, and he gave me a thumbs-up, like he always does. And Emmett. He waved at me, grinning mad, and whistled loudly. I felt my cheeks burn. I looked around, maybe I'd find Edward.

But I didn't.

_Her's not coming. Why would he? He doesn't like you anymore_, I thought to myself. _Move along_.

And that's what I'm going to do. Move along. Even if it hurts me. "How we doing tonight, Forks High?" I said into the mic. Everyone screamed loudly. Wow. You could do this, Bells. "This song is for all you guys with your hearts broken. Remember," I felt a lump in my throat, "you aren't the only one. Only one thing to do."

(**Move Along by The All-American Rejects**)

I exhaled, and the lumped went away. Jacob then started to play his drums, as Nate slowly started on the guitar. It would probably sound better if we had a bass guitarist.

"_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold_," when I sang that part, I made my right hand shake, dramatically. "_These hands are meant to hold_," I sang. I felt so free. I never really sang in front of a crowd before, but it felt. . . it felt so _good_. So, this is how musicians feel when they perform. It makes me feel proud, like I have no problems.

"_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along_," I continued to sing. Wow, I sounded good. Apparently, the crowd thought so too. I knew this verse was Nate's part, so I stepped a bit to the side, as he went to stand in front of the mic, still playing.

"_So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold_," Nate was actually rocking into the mic. I was outstanded. Much better from when I heard him the first day we met. When he ended his last sentence, it was time for me to jump in.

I had moved right behind him when he sang his part, so when he finished the last sentence, he knew what to do. I jumped into from of him, just as he moved to the left, and I grabbed the mic and the stick it was attached to, making me lean forward as I yelled, "_Speak to me_."

"_when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along_," I noticed everyone in the crowd started to wave their arms in the air slowly. That's when I saw him. There, standing, smiling. He met my eyes, and he waved. I felt myself smile, since I couldn't help it. But, then I remembered what he did. I waved back at Adam, anger, sadness, and happiness going through me. Which one do I choose?

At this part of the song, Jacob and Nate stop playing as Nate and I just sing this part without any instruments. "_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along ,_" Nate stopped singing, since now was my part. My high note. Well, the part where I sing-yell it out, "_Just to make it through._"

"_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_."

I looked out one more time, my eyes searching around the Auditorium. I found Winnie and Mac right beside Adam. Well, both of them were on both sides of him. Probably making sure he won't go crazy. They smiled at me. Proud faces. Prouds smiles. Proud eyes. Proud hearts.

And then I saw Edward. Watching me from the top corner of the Auditorium. Somewhere easy where I can spot him, but not so much since he was in darkness. But I got a good glimpse of him. I just couldn't tell what he expression was. He was. . . expressionless. Not moving. Just staring. Intensly.

_Well, Edward, that's what you do when you have a broken heart. Move along. _

"_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along_."

I was proud. I was happy. Everyone I loved was here. Right here. Just a couple of days before Christmas. With everyone. With Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose and her baby, that is currently still growing in her stomach. Nate and Jacob. Adam, Winnie and Mac.

Edward.

Even though I don't have those feelings for him like I did back then, doesn't mean I didn't want him here. Question is: why was _he_ here? Does that question necassarily need to be answered? No. Does it need to be answered now? No. Does it need to be answered by him?

You tell me.

--

**A/N: Wooh, I'm back from vacation! And it was SO much fun! I had an awsome time! I gots me a nice tan :D**

**Anyways, next chapter has suspense. Dun dun DUN.**

**By the way, I'm working on Chatper 14 of **_**Wishes**_**. So, don't worry.**


	13. And I'm Free

**12. And I'm Free**

**(Made a mistake with the other chapter. The chapter number is supposed to be 11) **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Someone That You're With by Nickelback**

**BPOV**

It was unbelievable. Sure, we were the last to perform but everyone wanted more. I looked hesitantly at Nate and Jacob. Jacob shrugged, and Nate looked at me. I walked to towards him and we got closer to Jacob. "What do we sing? They want more! The hell?!"

"I can think of a song," Jacob said. Nate and I looked at Jacob, and he shrugged again. Giving us a smile. "_Just another Saturday_."

Then it dawned on me, like a ton of bricks. I high-fived Jacob, for his amazing idea. The audience will _love_ that song.

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella ended her perfomance with. . ._Nate_ and Jacob. So, she meant every word from that song. Move along, eh? Too bad she did that a little too early.

I saw her eyes flicker to mine, and she just stood there. I moved my head a bit, trying to focus my eyes on something else.

How can she cheat on me with him?! He's a freaking stoner.

I watched Bella walk to Nate, and then speak to Jacob. The crowd wanted more. I wouldn't mind hearing more. She did have an amazing voice. I saw her high-five Jacob as she came back to the mic. "You guys want more? You got more!" she said. Where did all this courage come from?

They started with the music, and Bella tapped her foot on the ground.

(**Saturday by Hedley**)

"_Believe me  
It's easy  
To scream when you're dreaming  
And wonder what's under your bed when you're sleeping.  
They beat you.  
And blame you  
For all that you went through  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
It's only just another Saturday._"

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I'll scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey, it's just another Saturday._

"Dude! She is so freaking awsome!" someone yelled over the music in front of me. I just groaned. She doesn't deserve this crowd. This happiness. "And she's so damn hot, too!"

"_Believe me,  
It's easy  
To live between the lines.  
When mommy says sorry,  
Over a thousand times.  
You're tied up  
You're cried out.  
You gotta get outta here  
But hey it's just another Saturday.  
It's only just another Saturday._."

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
If I feel, then I need  
If I love, then I'm free  
Then I'm free_."

"Edward!" someone called. I turned to see Emmett coming. "Dude! There you are! I've been trying to find you everywhere!" Rose then popped up beside him, holding her stomach.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"The matter? You sound fustrated."

"I think it's time for me to say goodbye," I said and then I left.

**BPOV**

I watched as Emmett spoke to Edward. His expression still hadn't changed. Emmett's mouth moved, and I noticed Edward say something. And then he left. Out the door.

"_You make a mess of me  
You make a mess of me_.

_I love you.  
I need you.  
Like a thousand times before.  
Wonder why I hate you.  
But I scream and ask for more.  
I only wanted your attention  
At least the hate is some connection  
But hey it's just another Saturday, another Saturday  
It's only just another Saturday.  
Another Saturday and I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free  
And I'm free."_

And then the song ended. The audience went freaking wild. I looked at Nate and Jacob, who were grinning mad. We took a bow, and high-fived each other. We walked off stage as we got bombarded by all my friends. "BELLA! THAT WAS SO FREAKING AWSOME!" Alice yelled, hugging me tightly.

"Aw! Thanks, Alice!" I squealed. When she let go, another pair of arms hugged me. I looked up to see Rose.

"That. . . WAS FUCKING MAGNIFICENT!" I started laughing, and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Rose." She let go, and I felt yet another pair of arms. "Jasper," I laughed. I felt his hand stroke my back.

"That was wonderful, Bells," he whispered. I felt my cheeks sting badly. When he released me, I was preparing myself for someone else to hug me. For at least fifteen seconds, no one touch me. Until. . .

"BELLA!" Emmett screamed into my ear. Son of gun! Then, my feet weren't touching the floor anymore. Emmett was squeezing the day lights out of me."I don't care if you can't move or than you are getting squeezed badly, all I care about is that you did amazing!" He let go of me, and then I felt arms wrap my shoulders from behind me. I turned my head to see Mac's face there.

"Mac!" I quickly turned around and hugged him back tightly. He wrapped his hands around my back and hugged me back. When I let him go, I hugged Winnie as tightly as I could. She laughed, and did the same thing. And when she let go and moved out of the way, there he stood. He pursed his lips, and looked up to me. I couldn't be mad at that face. Even if he knocked somebody out and went to jail for three months for it. I let my arms lock around his neck, as his locked around my waist. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he whispered into my ear. "I know about what happened with me . . . and you. I only realized in jail that it wasn't true. I'm so sorry, Bella."

My heart sank as I heard his sad and moppy voice. "Adam, Adam, Adam," I sang. "It's okay."

"You think we could still be the best friends that we were? Forget this ever happened, and just go back to being the best of buds?" He was looking at me now. His eyes pleading.

"Of course."

--

I walked into the parking lot, looking around for cars. Nate wanted to stay back because he needed to talk to Emmett. Jacob needed to stay behind so he could take apart his drums. Winnie, Mac and Adam wre going to the hotel to get changed, and I was heading off to the bank because Charlie was going to meet me there and get some money for me that I needed from my account. He never trusted me with money. Who could blame him?

I walked until someone grabbed my wrist and dragged me inbetween two parked cars. I let out a small shriek, but then became angry once I took a glance at the person. "What do you want?" I barked.

"You couldn't tell me?!" he snapped. "You wanted to keep it a secret from me? Why didn't you just come and confront me, huh? Tell me that you didn't want me, that you wanted someone else."

How dare he say all these things. "Edward-"

He cut me off. "How long was it going on for? Hm? A month? two weeks? Three?"

I groaned. He was getting me pissed. "Edward-!"

"What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough? Was I a piece a crap to you?" he cut me off again, his voice getting louder. I noticed that some people in the parking lot glanced at us. "Surely, I probably was to you. So, have you guys gone all the way, yet? Has he put you at the top of his TO-DO list?"

I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I thought by now he'd know that Nate was my twin brother. But, this, _this_ was getting out of hand. I couldn't help my actions, and let my hand slap his cheek hard. "_You_," I said deadly, "son of a bitch." He rubbed his cheek, his eyes shocked and furious at the same time. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. And don't you ever, _ever_ talk about my _**twin brother**_ that way!" And with that I stormed off.

--

I got to the bank, and I went in line, waiting for Charlie to arrive. In front of me was a fifteen-year-old with his mom, and behind me was a gay guy. I waited and waited, until the doors bursted open, and some people started to scream. I looked up only to feel my heart pound faster with fear.

Three men, dressed in black, with black masks, holding up guns. Two of them held out snipers, and the other one held out a machine gun. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" the guy with the machine gun barked. We quickly fell to the ground. I could hear the woman crying. I turned to look at her, and she was holding her son protectively. I watched as two robbers went for the money, and one stayed behind, watching over us. Once he walked all the way to the right, not in our sight anymore, I quickly leaned into the woman and teenager. I wanted to calm them down. And maybe calm myself down.

"Hey, there," I whispered to the teenager. "What's your name?"

"S-s-seth," he stuttered.

"Name's Bella," I replied, lower than a whisper. We started to talk to each, everytime our rober/watcher was out of sight. Until he noticed us.

"Hey! No talking!" he yelled at us, and then kicked my thigh. I clutched it, and hissed with hurt.

"Don't do that to her!" someone yelled. It was Seth. Why was he defending me? He could be killed! I looked up the robber, and his eyes (which were the only visible thing) blazed with fury.

"They maybe I'll do it to you," he said deadly. He brought up his sniper and aimed it at Seth. No. I couldn't let that happen.

"NO!" I screamed and jumped in front of Seth, right when the robber pulled the trigger.

_Pow._

--

**A/N: Ooooooo. Suspense.**


	14. AN again: PLEASE READ

**READ:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'M LEAVING AGAIN!!

AHH.

I'm **SO** sorry guys, but yeah, I'm leaving again for vacation. I know, I know, I left you guys hangin' and stuff, and that you are gonna hate me, and stuff, but seriously, I didn't really want to leave.

I'm still waiting when my dad is gonna bring me to Greece.

He can bring me to San Francisco and Dominican Republic (that's where I'm going) and Cuba, but NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Greece!

WTH?!

That's the ONE place I want to go, and yet I can't go there.

Hmph.

Sighs

Again, I'm sorry. I left you all hangin' in _See Your Hero Come Running_, but I just can't update. My day is packed tomorrow.

- I have to go shopping with my friends.

-My sister is coming over and kidnapping me and take me to God-knows-where.

- Then I'm going to the movies to go watch _Pineapple Express_ with my friends.

-Then, when I come back from vacation, do you know how many movies my friends and I have to watch?

These movies:

_Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2_

_House Bunny_

_Tropic Thunder_

And we don't get that much for an allowance. (Well, I have a job. . . I don't get much money from working there, though. I work at a Starbucks. Ha, joyyyy.)

So. Again. I am sorry, but I won't be able to update for a week or so. I'm sorry. Just don't flame me.

**If you dare flame me, I will ****STOP**** and ****DELETE**** all fics. **

Anyway. Breaking Dawn was awsome! Wow, random, I know, but I loved it. It was awsome.


	15. Your House Is Too Small

**13. Your House Is Too Small.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Pain by Three Days Grace.**

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. . ._

_The hell is that _beeping _noise?!_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. . . ._

_Shut the hell up! _

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. . . _

_I'm gonna whack someone._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. . ._

_Ugh! SHUT UP._

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeo. Beep. . ._

_Ass._

My eyes fluttered open slowly. My vision was blurry at first, but it then became all clear. All of it. I was in a hospital room. Anyone could have guessed it. I looked around. I have wires attached to me. I could hear my own heartbeat. Why? What happened? All I remember is. . . the robbery. I looked around, and noticed Charlie was sitting on one of the chairs, his head leaned back against the chair's back. He was sleeping. I looked around again. Hospital rooms always gave me the creeps. I then felt a small tug on my right hand. I turned to see none other than my teddy bear. He was sleeping, too, but he was sitting beside me. Holding my hand.

I tried to lift my left hand to stroke his curly hair, but I couldn't. Pain struck me there. I looked at my left arm, only to see a large cast on it. What happened?

I felt another tug on my right hand. I looked at Emmett, and he was now awake. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, and looked at me. I blinked back, and smiled. His face lit up. His eyes went wide, and they were wet and puffy and red. He was crying. He had a grin from ear-to-ear on his face, and he immediatly hugged me. "Bella," he whispered into my hair. "Bella, I thought you. . .I thought you were. . .whatever, you're alive now!"

"_Alive_?" I said. "I was close to death? What hap-"

"Shhhh. Doesn't matter right now. You're alive and safe and that's all that matters!" He got up from his chair, letting go of mind. I didn't like that. I wanted my tiny, itty-bitty hand in his large Hulk hands. I watched as he went over to Charlie, and shook him. "Daaaaaaaaaaaad! Wake up! Bella is okay! She woke up!"

I watched as Charlie's eyes lit up, as he ran up to the hospital bed that I was in, and he came to my side. "Bella!"

"Dad," I said weakly. I'm connected to wires, and I'm tired, I didn't have that much energy, what else did you want me to say? Before Charlie could say anything else, Nate popped out in front of my hospital bed, which made me jumped.

"BELLA!" he yelled. I didn't notice he was here. I then realized he was sleeping on the floor in front of my bed, and I wasn't able to see him. Aw, he didn't have to that. And then, my two brothers and my father leaned down and hugged me, also making sure they weren't hurting me.

"So. . .," I mumbled when they let go. "What's with the cast on my arm?"

Nate responded first. "The robber missed. The bullet hit your arm instead of your chest. So you didn't die. We are all happy for that. Except for the cast. Does it hurt?"

"A bit."

"Three more weeks."

"Three weeks with this damn cast?"

"Yup."

I turned and faced Emmett. He was grinning. "We have a surprise for you," he said in a whisper. I rose my eyebrow, and he got up from the chair and went to the door and opened it. "You can come in, guys."

Who was he talking to? Alice? Jasper? Rose? . . . Edward?

And then, two little small children came through the door. One was a girl, and she had black curly hair that was tied into a ponytail. Next to her was a shorter boy, with gold spiky hair, who was sucking his thumb, and looking at me with big eyes.

Behind them was two adults. A female with straight black, and beside her was a guy with messy dirty blond hair. He looked familiar. "Bella?" the guy asked. I looked at him curiously. "It's Dane."

--

"Joey, please stop staring at Bella's cast," Dane said to his son.

"But it's. . . tso rite," Joey said. He was only three, and he looked a lot like Dane.

Dane and his family came in from Seatle when they heard what happened to me, and ended up here. Dane's wife, Marisa, was unbelievably nice and funny. She always make me crack into laughs. And Joey. His too funny. And then there is their daughter, Samantha. Or Sammie. She is so cute.

"There's a Wendy's outside the hospital, do you want anything, Bella?" Emmett asked me suddenly.

"Just fries," I answered.

He turned to Rose, who was sitting on one of the chairs in my hospital room, rubbing her stomach. "And you, Rose?"

"Baconator. **(I had that burger. It is so freaking good.)**" She answered.

"Rose, I don't think the baby will like a really huge, greasy burger."

"Hey, who is the one feeding for two?" Rose snapped.

Emmett put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine." And he left the room. I smiled, and then turned to the other's. Someone crossed through my mind. I wanted to know if he got hurt at all.

"Where's Seth?" I asked.

Nate looked up. "Don't worry, he's fine. He wasn't hurt at all. He's in the waiting room with his mother, Sue. They want to come and see you."

I nodded. "When am I allowed to leave from this place?"

"Later today."

"What day is it?"

"December 23rd."

I gasped. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve," I breathed.

He grinned. "Yes. We agreed to spend it at the Cullen's house. They have a bigger house, and they insisted." I nodded again. Alice and Jasper had come in before, but they left so they could just go and get something to eat. But I haven't though about Edward. Not at all.

God, what am I supposed to do when I face him? I haven't seen him at all. Where is he?

"So, everything with you and Dad is okay?" I asked suddenly. Nate stared for a moment. Then he nodded. "That's good."

"But I'm not moving back in," he frowned. "Your house is too small." I giggled. That is true. He wouldn't be able to sleep anywhere. "I'm just glad that bastard missed."

--

I was out of the hospital the next day. Dane and his family had left, since Dane had work the next day. When I got home, he boys did everything to make sure I was going to be okay. Over-protective men. Ehhh. I looked out the window from the living room, and just watched the cloudy sky. I turned around and went and grabbed my jean jacket, pulling it on. "Dad," I called to him. He was in the kitchen sipping on coffee, "I'm going to go see mom."

I walked out the front door, not bothering to hear his response.

My mother was burried here in Forks because that's where most of the family lives. It wasn't too far from my house, and I can't drive since I have no car and plus, my arm had been previously shot at.

There was a cool breeze outside. It was refreshing, actually. Not enough to make me chilly. I stuck my hands in my pant pockets, and just walked. The cool breeze danced through my hair, making it float. When I got to the cemetary, I noticed no one was there. It was open, obviously, but I was alone.

I walked on the mushy grass, walking down until I found my mother's gravestone.

And there is was. Now shining in front of me. I looked down, and stared at for a second. I reached out, and I let my fingers trail. The marble was so smooth. "Hi, mom," I said lowly. I tried to crack a smile, but I couldn't. "I have so much to tell you.

"I met this guy. At first, we didn't get along and we mostly broke out into fights. Until he started to show feelings for me. And then, I did the same thing. I started to like him. And you know, it started to build up. We started going out, and he told me he loved me. See mom, I never said it back. I wanted to do it at the right time," my eyes started to blur. I didn't care. "He made me feel like I was this person who descended from the Greek Gods themselves. Like I was Aphrodite's twin sister. But I was still the same old Bella. He was everything.

"I met Nate. Did you know he ran away from home when he was fourteen? That he wanted to be like Dane. Well, Emmett told me about him and I wanted to meet him so bad. At school, I went and actually met him again. He changed. He's emo now.

"I don't really care about he is. He could be bi for all I care! He'll still be my brother. That day I met him, I told him I loved him. And guess what. My boyfriend witnessed it. I hadn't told him that Nate's was my brother, because I wanted to meet Nate first. And everything fell apart from there.

"But fear not, mom, we moved along. He found a new girl, and I just stuck in my place. Well, I did move along, I just didn't date anyone. And you know what else? I got shot at. Luckily, he missed and hit my arm. But, you know, my arm. . . .

"So, that's where my story ends, mom. I get closer to my family, and lose the one important person to me. And you. I lost you. Life just sucks."

I went onto my knees, and pulled out my lighter. My mom had one more unlighted candle, and this time, it was my turn to light it. I snapped the lighter, watching the fire. I slowly brought it towards the candle and watched smoke emerge. When the candle was lighten, I stuffed the lighter back in my back pocket, and grinned weakly.

"I'm sorry," that wasn't my voice. And it wasn't my mother's. It was a voice I knew all too well. Why couldn't it just be my mom? "For everything."

"Go away, please," I said without turning around.

"I still love you, you know."

I gritted my teeth. I turned around fiercly. "Really? Then why weren't you there at the hospital? Hm?"

His eyes widened. "Why? What happened?"

"I got shot in the arm," I snapped.

"You got shot?" Can he be anymore stupider?

"No, Edward. I drank RedBull and thought I could fly," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Not funny."

"Do you see me laughing?"

"I'm sorry!"

"I'm not!"

He looked taken aback. His eyes were full of pain and disbelief. "You don't mean that." I breathed in and out. How would he know?

"Yes," I said. "I do. I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I met Nate that day. I'm not sorry that you got mad. I'm not sorry that I jumped in front of a fifteen-year-old, just to take a bullet for him. I'm not _sorry_ about your feelings right now. I'm not sorry that things couldn't work out. But do you know what I _am_ sorry for?"

He didn't answer.

"That we're doing this at my mother's grave," I said icily. I watched as his eyes met the gravestone, but they soon found mine again. "_Good-bye_, Edward." Right before I left, I kissed my hand and placed that hand on my mother's gravestone. "I'm sorry, mom."

--

**A/N: Immitates Carter P. from Family Guy Snap! Snap! **

**Ooooooh. Sorry for shortness. Well, at least, I think it's short. . . if it is sorry. If it isn't, well, good. **

**I had an awsome vacation! I got soooo many ideas for my fics! Can't wait to write them down! Goodnight and Wishes will be updated soon. :**

**Please don't flame me. **


	16. The Wedding Crasher

**14. The Wedding Crasher**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING.

**Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley**

**BPOV**

It was a week after what happened to Edward and me at my mother's grave. Tomorrow is Rosalie and Emmett's wedding. So, Alice went with Rose to the church to set everything up. You know, pick out the flowers, balloons, get the dresses and prepare them. I may be the Maid of Honor, but I wasn't the type of person to organize the wedding. So, I let Alice organize everything, while I still have my title as the Maid of Honor. Rosalie decided that her bridesmaids are going to be wearing gold. The really bad part is that Edward and I are Rose and Emmett's best man and maid of honor. So I basically have to walk down the aisle with him, even though we aren't getting married and we aren't together.

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, flipping through channels on the TV. That's when Jasper came and sat next to me. "What's up?" he asked.

"Trying to find a decent TV channel," I replied flatly. "You?"

"I feel weird."

"What do you mean by 'weird' ?" I said, making air quotes.

He shook his head, telling me that he doesn't even understand. "I don't know. Alice told me that she has a bad feeling about the wedding tomorrow, so she told me to keep my eyes open and watch out for things."

I nodded. "Well, I think it's gonna be a great wedding. But you know Alice. Her 'feelings' on things sometimes actually become true. So, I'd say that you should watch out."

I kept flipping the channels until I came to _WWE Friday Night Smackdown! _**(I LOVE that show) **I've always liked wrestling, but after I came to Forks, I sorta lost interest. But I was always a wrestling type of girl. It's just so fun to watch, even though it's fake. Sometimes. You never know if it's the truth or a lie. I left it on that channels, and after twenty minutes, Jasper and I were basically screaming at the TV.

"YOU GET HIM, VICKIE! KICK HIS ASS FOR CHEATING ON YOU!" I yelled. **(That actually happened on WWE.) **What basically happened was that the general manager of WWE, Vickie Guerrero, was marrying Edge, the heavy weight champion. So they were celebrating until Triple H pops up and shows a video on the mega-screen - in front of EVERYBODY - of Edge cheating on Vickie with the wedding planner! Shocker! Now Vickie was kicking and punching him in the wrestling ring.

"Edge has a big forehead," Jasper said.

"I know!" I exclaimed. Then I turned back to the TV. "What the hell, Edge?! Is that all you could do?! _Ruffling your hair?!"_"

Jasper and I kept watching as Vickie kept yelling "I hate you"s over and over, with her loud voice. I don't get it. The woman is in a wheelchair and yet she can stand up and walk around.

After an hour passed, we were still watching it. We were now watching Jeff Hardy and M.V.P. in the wrestling ring.

"GO JEFF HARDY!" Jasper and I yelled in unison.

"KICK. HIS. ASS!" I screamed. "SHOW HIM NOT TO WEAR THAT THING ON HIS NOSE! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ANYWAY?"

"COME ON! HE INSULTED YOU ABOUT HOW YOUR HOUSE BURNED DOWN AND HOW YOU LOST YOUR DOG!" Jasper scream along.

After five minutes, we cooled down.

"Jeff Hardy is cool," Jasper said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, totally."

--

"HA! EDGE GOT TAKEN DOWN! You owe me twenty bucks!" Alice said to Emmett. Emmett grunted and searched his pocket for money, and slapped it in Alice's hand.

For some reason, everyone piled up around Jasper and me and started to watch wrestling, too. Then Alice asked if anyone wanted to make bets, and we basically went on from there. I only have one dollar and fifty cents left. Damn it, Alice.

"God, Alice, how do you keep winning?" Emmett asked, counting his left over money. Let me tell you, it wasn't that much.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"We know," we all answered at the same time.

"I just don't get how the Undertaker can pulverize Edge!" Emmett exclaimed.

Nate shook his head. He stepped behind Emmett, put both his hands on Emmett's head and moved his head towards the TV screen. "Undertaker," Nate said, moving Emmett's head to show the Undertaker on the TV. "Edge." He then moved Emmett's head to see Edge. "Undertaker," Nate said again, moving Emmett's head. "Edge." Nate did the same thing. "Scary dude," he said, refering to the Undertaker. "Retarded guy," he said again, refering to Edge.

Emmett slowly nodded.

That's when Jasper stood up. "Emmett," he said, smacking Emmett's head. "Come on, it's time for your bachelor party."

"Bachelor party?" Rose and Emmett said at the same time.

"Yes," Nate spoke up. "Jasper, Jacob and I are taking you out for your bachelor party."

"Sounds awesome," Emmett replied, getting up. They walked towards the front door, not bothering to say good-bye.

"No strip clubs!" Rose yelled after them. She's been getting moodier, thanks to the pregnancy. It was weird. First she would be a bundle of joy, next she could be a living hell.

By the way, did I tell you guys I got a pittbull? **(I love pittbulls.)**

Well, it really isn't _my_ pittbull. The lady down the street owns it. But she goes out a lot, well that's because she's a hooker, and offered me to take the dog whenever I want. As long as I call her and let her know when I want the dog.

And the dog is trained, too. That's what I love. Trina - that's her name - is perfectly trained, and only obeys my commands and Rena's, the owner, commands. Trina is a polite dog, she likes having fun. She doesn't bite, only when you tell her to, or if the person she's with isn't very nice. She loves children, and does whatever it takes to help innocent people.

I was going to go pick her up tomorrow before the wedding. I wanted Trina there. And to be honest, Emmett and Rose like Trina too. But I wasn't gonna hold Trina down at the church. No. Winnie, Mac and Adam are coming to the wedding, so I asked them to hold Trina, and they said they would.

Now, what to do until the wredding. . .

--

"C'mon, Rose!"

"No."

"Rose."

"No."

"Rose!"

"No."

"Can you stop being a pain in the ass?"

"No."

"Stupid pregnant lady. Please?"

"No."  
"Rose, c'mon! Please? For me?"

"No."

"I give up."

"Good."

Alice was trying to get Rose in a "party" mood, since it was the night before her wedding. Alice wanted to pump some fun into Rose, but of course, she denied. Alice was begging like crazy, and eventually gave up. Damn. Now she's gonna come to me for begging.

"Don't you dare," I said to Alice before she could sass my ass.

She pouted. "You guys are no freaking fun."

"Too bad."

"When are the guys coming back?" Rose asked. God, her modd swings were crazy. She had a hint of worriedness in her voice.

"I have no idea," Alice answered.

_**Wedding day!! . . . **_

"I'm gonna go pick up Trina, okay?" I told Alice. She nodded. I looked at Winnie, and she smiled, excited about meeting Trina the pittbull. "Come on, Winnie. Let's go."

Winnie followed me out the door, and I called Rena. I told her I'll be passing by, and she told me that she'll get Trina ready. Her house was right down the street, so we didn't really have to drive.

Winnie and I walked down on the sidewalk, talking about things that we both missed while we were seperated. "And he literally set off the stink bomb," Winnie said, snickering. I gasped.

"You serious?" She nodded. "I didn't think Mac would do that. . ."

"You didn't think Mac could do any of those things."

"Why can't you control your boyfriend?"

"Because it's funny," she said in a "duh" type of tone. "And plus, it's even funnier when I help. He's knows he will fail without my brain to help him."

"Yes, of course, Winnie," I said rolling my eyes. "The Queen of pranking. The Mastermind. The Genious."

"The Winnie."

I laughed. "Okay, we're here."

**APOV**

The guys dragged Emmett to my house, so they could help him get ready. All the men were there. And all the woman were here, at Bella's house. I was currently helping Marisa with her make-up. Dane and his family came down from Seattle again. Rose had made Marisa one of her bridesmades, so I was helping while Rose was in the shower.

"All right," I said putting the make-up into the box. "All done."

"Perfect," Marisa said, looking into the mirror. "Thank you very much, Alice."

"You're welcome." I smiled warmly. Marisa turned around, and went to Sammie. Emmett and Rose chose Sammie to be the flower girl, and I had picked out the perfect dress for her! I was watching as she was trying to get her head through the neck hole of her dress.

"Mommy! I need help!"

"Coming, sweetie!"

I giggled. Sammie was so adorable, and looked a lot like Marisa. I heard the door knock. Now, I know this may not be my house, but no one else was there to open it. Esme was getting ready in Bella's room, and Rosalie's mother was making the decorations outside the house. I opened the door, and a brown pittbull started to jump on me. "Trina!" I squealed. "You're gonna ruin my make-up!"

Winnie started to pull Trina back with the leash. "Anywhere I can put her without her disturbing anyone?" she asked Bella.

"Yeah. Come, we'll tie her up in the backyard."

When they came back, Marisa and I started to work on their make-up. Winnie was actually just like Bella. She hated wearing make-up and being pampered. But she knew today was an important day, so she let it drop. When we were done with them, Esme came down the stairs. She looked absolutly lovely. "Esme! You are so gorgeous! You will make every mother in that room wish they were you," Winnie commented.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Esme replied, full of joy.

A couple of hours later, we were all ready. Marisa and I were in our bridesmaids dresses, Winnie was in her own dress that she bought, Bella was in her special Maid of Honor dress. And Rosalie was the only one left. We had fixed her up like fifteen minutes ago, and she was probably looking in the mirror, making sure she was okay.

And there she was. At the top of the staircase. Her dress was absolutely beautiful. Thanks to me. Wink wink. **(All dresses on my profile.) **She slowly made her way down the stairs blushing about how we were all grinning like mad. Once she was off the stairs, we all ran to her and hugged her. "The hair! Watch the hair, please!" she complained. Her hair was in a lovely bun, with tiny white flower clips spreaded around her hair. She had a veil on her head, but she didn't put it around her face yet. Of course not.

"You ready?" I asked her. She breathed in and out through her nose. She put her hands on the sides of her dress, padding it.

"Yeah."

--

Everyone was at the church. they were all sitting down, awating for the bride and the groom. The wedding hadn't started yet, since there were still a couple of people missing. I saw almost everyone there. I saw my parents. I saw Charlie, talking to Emmett, probably telling him to calm down. I saw my lovely Jasper, Angela and Ben, even Mike was here. Winnie, Mac and Adam were at the side, leaning against the wall. They weren't going to sit down, since Winnie was holding Trina by the leash, and the guys were there just in case something went wrong with Trina.

Rose was in one of the rooms in the church, still making sure she was perfect. She was with her parents, talking to them. Bella was standing nervously beside me. I really didn't know what she was nervous about. Either walking down the aisle, or walking down the aisle with Edward. Those two still hadn't kissed and made up. I wish they did.

"Everyone ready?" Esme said, walking up to us.

We all nodded. "Okay, Alice, you and Jasper go down first. Then Dane and Marisa. After it's Bella and Edward" - Bella shifted uncomfortably - "then Joey will go down with the pillow with the rings on it. Emmett will follow behind, with Charlie since . . . you know. Atfer, Sammie will come in, throwing the rose petals, and Rosalie will follow behind with her father. Got it?"

We all nodded again.

"Excellent," Esme flashed a perfect grin. "Good luck."

Time for the show.

--

When the music slowly started for us, Jasper and I went down the aisle, my arm linked around his. I grinned as I walked down, trying to keep my eyes off of him. He was doing the same. Everyone that we passed grinned at us, whispering some things. Then, when we reached the end, Jasper went to the right, and I went to the left. Awaiting for the rest to come.

Dane and Marisa came next. They were in the same position that Jasper and I were in, but Marisa's head was resting calmly against Dane's shoulder. When they came, they seperated, Marisa taking her spot next to me, and Dane taking his spot next to Jasper.

Next up, I saw Bella and Edward. She nervously wrapped her arm around his, and they both walked down. I noticed Bella was trying to make her smiles real, but I knew with Edward right next to her wasn't really helping. I saw his lips move, and I watched as her eyes darted up to his, throwing him a deadly glare. Her lips moved, and she had this face that read shut-the-hell-up-before-I-whack-you-with-these-shoes. They didn't whisper after that. When they came, Bella took her spot near the alter, standing right beside where Rosalie was supposed to stand. Edward went and stood next to where Emmett was supposed to stand.

Then Joey came down the aisle, by himself, in his cute little black tux that I picked out, by the way. He was holding the pillow with the rings on it. When he came, he went and stood beside his father.

The Emmett came down. He lookd handsome. Charlie was walking down with him since Emmett's mother died. Emmett was grinning like mad, but I could also see it in his eyes that he was actually nervous. He didn't want to screw this up.

He went and stood where he was supposed to stand, right beside Edward and Charlie took his place beside Jasper.

And then the music came on. The music that told us that the bride is coming.

Emmett looked down the aisle, waiting to see his love.

Sammie popped out in her cute little dress. She walked down gracefully, throwing rose petals everywhere.

And behind her was the bride herself.

The veil was over her face, her arm linked with her fathers. I could see her smile, even though her face was hiden behind the veil. She walked down, her head turning so she could look around, but she mostly focused on Emmett.

I saw her watery smile.

And then, when I thought everything was absolutly perfect, I saw someone stick their foot out into the aisle, making Rosalie trip. Her father didn't react as fast, so he wasn't able to catch her before she fell.

Everyone gasped as they saw Rosalie trip, and fall to the ground. Her veil had come flying off, showing her face. But the veil has messed up her hair a bit. "Rose!" Emmett yelled, that practically vibrated the whole church.He ran to her, but before he made it, someone bursted through the church doors.

"Don't you dare help her, Emmett," a female voice sneered.

I knew that voice. I knew that voice all _too_ well. And it came from a person that I never ever wanted to see again.

I looked up, and once I recognize who it was, Jasper came right by my side, holding me back before I could make my attack.

I'll make sure that no one will ever see her face again.

--

**A/N: Ooooooooo! Cliffy! I'm such a meany! I had this "Wedding Crasher" planned out for awhile. **

**Don't worry, I won't leave you guys hangin' for too long. But I need to work on my art work, my book and get ready for school next week. **

**School. - groans -**

**Enjoy. No flames please. :**

**And if you review, I might just update faster.**


	17. Stop Shitting Me

**15. Stop Shitting Me.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Life in Technicolor by Coldplay**

**BPOV**

I really couldn't what happened. The woman who bursted through the church doors was a brunette, and she looked so pretty you think that she's a modely. But that didn't matter right now, because my fist is going to collide with her soon-to-be-ugly face for ruining my brother's wedding. I ran up to Winnie, grabbing Trina's leash, ready to let go and tell her to attack.

"Lela?" Emmett said confusingly. He didn't look at her, since her was helping Rose up. Once he did that, he then faced her. And Rose was giving her such a death glare, I would have run out of there as fast as I could.

"Hi, Emmett," she said seductively. Is that her way of talking, or is she doing that purpose?

Either way, she was my prey.

"What are you doing here?!" he yelled.

She glared at Rose. "I'm here because I still love you."

"What is she talking about, Emmett?" Rose asked.

"Don't you love me, Emmett?" Lela asked. She's annoying me right now. I'm so glad I've been taking those kick boxing classes. Emmett turned to look at me, and put his hand up, signaling me not to let Trina go yet. I nodded, and yanked Trina back. She obeyed.

Emmett glared at this Lela girl. "No, I don't. We broke up a year ago."

"But I still miss you. . ."

"I don't!"

Rose gritted her teeth. "Get out," she said gravely. "You ruined my wedding. Now get out. Emmett has a new life, he doesn't want his old one back." Nice Rose. I should remind myself to high-five her later.

Lela threw dart-glares at Rose. "Let him answer for himself!"

Rose was ready to knock her teeth off. I could see it in her face. Luckily, Emmett cut in. "No. Rose gave you the right answer. I have a new life right now, now leave. You ruined the wedding. _My _wedding! You dumped me, remember? That was the past. This is my future." He then wrapped his arms around Rose, one hand on her belly to protect the baby. "And you know what? I'm gonna be a dad soon."

Nate then jogged up beside Emmett. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lela? What the hell?" He knew her too? I looked at her, and she was biting her lip. Uh-oh, looks like something is going on here. . .

Emmett turned to Nate. "How do you know Lela?"

"I dated her while I was fifteen. Why?"

"I dated her while I was sixteen."

Everyone went silent and Nate was processing something in his head. He glared at Lela. "When?" he asked Emmett.

"Uh. . . ," Emmett looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "During spring break."

"No fucking way," Nate breathed. Nate then looked up to the ceiling,"Sorry, Lord." I had forgotten that we were in a church, and that you can't swear. . .

"What?" Rose said.

Nate narrowed his eyes at Lela. She bit her lip more, and took one step back. He had a mischevious smile on his face. He took one step to her, and raised his arm up, poiting to her. "You lying bitch." Whoa, what was this about? I thought for a moment until it dawned on me. Nate looked up to the ceiling again, "Sorry again, Lord."

Lela dated Emmett while she dated Nate. Snap. Dating two brothers, at the same time. Man, she was in for it. "I -" she began.

Nate interrupted her. "You were dating me, and the same time dating my brother?!" Emmett's eyes grew wide.

"What?!" he roared.

"Shi. . . ," Lela mumbled under her breath. "I didn't know you guys were brothers!"

"No, but you still cheated on us!" Nate yelled. "So all those 'I loves you's and kisses were just a game, eh? Unbelievably. And you dare ruin this wedding? For what? Saying that you love him still, when it's probably a lie! No, wait, it IS a lie, isn't it? How did you know about this wedding anyway?"

She didn't answer. Nate turned to me, and nodded. That's all I needed. I let go of Trina's leash. She didn't move, because I didn't give her a command. "Trina! Get her, girl!" I pointed to Lela. Trina understood perfectly and ran straight to Lela. Lela let out a scream, running out as fast as she could. I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips. Everyone was silent, and the only sound was my laughter. When I realized that, I shut my mouth and blushed.

Emmett then turned to the priest. "Hey, can we just get to the good part?"

--

They were now married. They were coming out of the church, and we were throwing rice at them. Well, Alice and I were the only ones throwing the most rice, but it still made us happy. Rose and Emmett, arms linked, walked down the stone path, towards the limo. We were going to head off to a nice fancy restaurant for reception. Emmett and Rose's honeymoon is tomorrow night, so they could have time tonight to party.

When they reached the limo, Rose turned and threw the bouquet of flowers.

To my surprise, I didn't catch. Alice didn't catch it. Some girl with black scene hair caught it. I didn't know who she was, but she wasn't part of my family. Maybe she was part of Rose's family. . .

"Hey," I greeted her after Rose and Emmett left in the limo. Everyone was heading to their car, so we could go to reception. "I'm Bella Swan, Emmett's sister."

She grinned. "Irene Hale. I'm Rose's cousin." I rose my eyebrow. How could they have the same last name? Irene noticed me confusion. "We are related by our fathers."

"Ah." I looked around. Adam, Winnie, and Mac took off. Alice, Jasper, and Nate were waiting for me in the car. Jasper then honked the horn impatiently. "You want a ride?"

She looked around. "Sure, I came here by taxi anyway." I walked towards the car, holding Trina's leash tightly. "Cool dog," Irene said after a moment.

I chuckled. "Oh, it's not mine," I said instantly. "It's my neighbors. But I can take her whenever I want. Her name's Trina." We got in the car, and Irene was petting Trina. "Guys, this is Irene, Rose's cousin. Irene, this is Alice, Jasper, and Nate, my twin brother."

She smiled at all of them. "Hey." Then she turned to Nate. "You guys don't look like twins."

"We're fraternal twins," Nate answered shyly. I swear, I think I could see a shade of pink on his cheeks, behind his long bangs.

Irene nodded. "That explains it."

Irene was this tough girl, I could see it. She had black nails, her dress was black, and she looked quite strong. Her eyes were grey, which kinda creeped me out a bit but then again, they were pretty cool. Once we got to the restaurant, I was basically in this whole conversation with Irene. "And then he went to jail, then I had to break up with him, and then I went out with my brother's best friend, but then I met my twin brother, and my boyfriend thought I was cheating on him, so now we're done."

"That's a whole complicated life," Irene said after I was done.

I nodded. "Yeah, it is. But hey, at least I still got friends. So, you glad you caught the bouquet?"

She shook her head. "Not really," she replied. "I haven't really met any guy yet. But your twin brother is kinda. . .cute."

I chuckled. "You have a thing for my twin?!" I whispered, making sure Nate wasn't around to here this.

Irene put her hands up. "He's a cool dude. And he's my type. What's not to like?"

I smiled widely. Alice would love this. Irene and Nate. Even their names sound cute together! "Well, I think my brother has a thing for _you_."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop shitting me."

"No, I'm serious. He blushed in the car when he told you we were fraternal twins."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"He blushed?"

"Yeah."

She was surely not believing this. We took our spots at the restaurant table. Rose had basically assigned everyone's seating. I looked at where I'm sitting. Table 12. What do you know, Irene is sitting there too. And Alice and Jasper. And Nate! And. . .oh, God. Edward's sitting there too. Great, that just really popped my happiness.

I went with Irene to go sit, and I noticed everyone else at our table was seated there already. It was a round table, so it basically went in this order: Jasper, Alice, me, Irene, Nate, Edward. Shit. I was across from Edward. But at least Nate and Irene were sitting next to each other.

--

Rose and Emmett had their special dance. Everyone surrounded them, throwing rice. Cough, especially me. Cough. I was just too happy. Rose then had a special dance with her father, and since our mother died, Emmett came, grabbed my hand, and brought me to the dance floor.

I thought I'd never say this, but WOW he was good at dancing.

He spun be around, and other stuff like that that completely made my mouth drop.

Then it was time to dance with whoever you want. Rose started dancing with Jasper. Emmett started dancing with Alice. Dane started dancing with me. Marisa started to dance with Adam. Winnie danced with Mac. Heck, even Nate started dancing with Irene! But what I found the cutest was Sammie dancing with Joey. Since they were just little kids who didn't know how to dance, they just kept moving their feet, holding each other's hands.

When it finished, we went to sit down and I was boiling. Seriously, dancing makes you so sweaty. . .

The waitors and waitresses brought our food, and I didn't really eat that much. It wasn't that good, but at least it was still food. I got up and went to the bar. "Yeah?" the bartender lady asked.

"One Sherly Temple."

She nodded and got to work. She passed me my fruity drink, and I took it, turning around to leave. I went to our table, and Alice had this funny look on her face. "Sherly Temple?" Alice gasped. "My, my. Don't drink too much."

I knew she was making a joke. Sherly Temples weren't alcohol. It was just 7up, with cherry food coloring inside, which made it taste wonderful. I don't think I was gonna get drunk tonight, I might as well be the designated drivers.

_**Later that night. . .**_

This night has been so much fun. I hadn't drank at all, since I didn't want to, plus I have a feeling that I'm gonna be the one who needs to drive. Right now, the DJ was putting in party songs, and I was just dancing with Alice. I wasn't the dancing type, so I just kept moving my body around.

"Come on, Bella!" Alice yelled over the music. "Dance!"

I shook my head. "Only if a good song comes on."

And what do you know? After ten minutes, I was shaking it like crazy. I was really good, too. It was Alice, Jasper, Irene, Nate, Mac, Winnie and me on the dance floor. But I was the wildest. And no, I wasn't drunk. "Wooh! You go Bella!" Alice cheered as she danced with me.

Charlie was just smiling as he watched me danced. He hasn't seen me danced in years.

Until one particular song came on. . .

_"Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_I'm a woman's man: no time to talk._

_Music loud and women warm, I've been kicked around _

_since I was born._

_And now it's all right. It's OK._

_And you may look the other way._

_We can try to understand_

_the New York Times' effect on man."_

By now, I was doing the Disco. **(I literally did do the Disco in the middle of the dance floor at a wedding reception... It was fun XD)**

_"Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,_

_you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',_

_and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive._

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive."_

Now all of us on the dance floor were dancing the Disco. It was so funny. Everyone was watching us. I could even hear my dad screaming, "That's my daughter! You see the girl with the brown hair?! That's my daughter! Go, baby!" Wow, he was so proud of me. And I was proud of myself. I was actually doing something that I would never dare to do.

Let's just say this night was one of the best nights of my life. And it basically ended in a spin.

--

"The camera man keeps filming us," Alice told me when we went to the bathroom for a break. Irene snickered.

None of us were drunk yet. Alice didn't want to drink, and Irene wasn't a drinker, to my surprise. Emmett had hired a photographer, and a camera guy, so he could have his wedding in pictures and on film. And the camera man always filmed Alice and me. It was creepy. "Oh, yeah?" I said. "I bet you he's gonna go home and play the tape on his TV and stare at it for hours and then realize what a lonely guy he is, and that he is actually watching girls from a wedding on his TV when he could actually be OUTSIDE looking for a girl. Moron."

Alice and Irene laughed. Right then, Sammie came into the bathroom. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered, and smiled at her warmly. "What's wrong, sweety?"

"Joey took my bow out of my hair. And mommy and daddy are dancing," she replied and held out her white bow. I took it and bent down, fixing her hair, and clipping the bow back in her hair.

"Better?" I asked.

I picked her up, so she could see herself in the mirror. She then grinned widely. "All better!" she cheered. "Thank you, Bella." She then wrapped her arms around my neck, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her with the same strength back. I put her down, and she ran out of the bathroom.

"You gonna ask out Nate?" I asked Irene when Sammie left. Alice looked at me and then at Irene. I hadn't told her yet, so she was completely confused.

"You like Nate?" Alice began.

Irene just stared at her, and then I saw her cheeks go red. "You like him!" Alice practically screamed, her voice echoing. "Oh, my God, you like him! Girl, we are gonna hook you two up. I could see it in his face that he likes you."

"How can you people tell this stuff?"

"Trust us," Alice said seriously. "We know."

And for some reason, Edward popped in my head. He didn't really do anything tonight. He danced a bit with Rose and Alice and the guys, but that's it. He'd get up here and there to go get a drink, but his face looked pained. And his eyes; I can't describe it. He looked so. . .

"Horrible," Irene cut off my thoughts. I thought she had just read my mind, but she was actually shaking her head, talking about how we "know" things. I had gotten startled there. But thank God she wasn't talking about Edward, or reading my mind.

But why did I feel like I wanted to talk to somebody about it, when I really just wanted to not speak to anybody about it? I didn't really want to talk to anyone about it, because I didn't want to brag or annoy anyone. If I spoke to Alice about it, she would just start bragging about how I still like Edward - which I don't. If I spoke to Rose about it, she would tell me to do the right thing, and the "right thing" would be getting back with Edward. But that's the thing, I don't want to get back with him! I just. . .I just want. . .

I don't even know what I want. That's how pathetic I have come to be.

--

**A/N: So what's gonna happen with E & B? You'll soon find out. :)**

**Please review. No flames.**


	18. Dumped Me For Ashton Kutcher

**16. Dumped Me For Ashton Kutcher**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Your Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan**

**-One Week Later-**

**BPOV**

A week had passed through after Emmett and Rosalie's wedding. They came back from their honeymoon last night, and apparently Rose wasn't too much of a good sleep. Emmett told me over the phone that Rose had a nightmare about her being pregnant, but instead of having the baby, she had an abortion. Emmett told me that she was crying in the morning, saying "Why would I do such a thing?" over and over again. I felt bad. But Rose had realise it was just a dream. A nightmare. And this is reality, and in reality she is having a baby. A baby girl.

Nate finally asked out Irene. Yeah, he did. I was so proud of him. They went on at least two dates, and Irene was already squealing about hoq much fun she had. I gave Nate an high-five, and a sister-bear-hug. He had a ton of fun, too, and I could they were meant to be together. Not by fate, of course not, but by them just finding each other.

Fate had nothing to do with it. Fate can kiss my ass.

Mac and Winnie were still staying here for another week, but Adam had to leave three days ago, since he got a call that his closest aunt became sick. I told him that I wished that everything would be okay, and he just said "If only wishes could happen." and that is true. If only they did happen. But I had a feeling everything will be all right. He just needed some confidence.

Dane and his family had to leave too, since he got a call from his boss that he needed Dane's help and that things were getting hectic. Of course. Dane was a swat guy, and he needed to be there. So we said our good-byes, gave a couple cheek kisses here and there, and I gave the kids the biggest hugs ever.

And now, it was the second week of January, and we all hanging out at the Cullen household. It was six thirty in the evening, and we were as bored as hell.

You are probably wondering if Edward and I have made up yet, and the answer is no. We haven't. I just. . . don't feel the spark anymore. I really don't. And I could see the pain in his eyes still, and of course, it pains me. But I wanted him to be happy, and just move on, like what everyone is supposed to do in this situation. I've moved on. Sure, I haven't found a guy yet, but I hope I can. But then again - and I'll be completely honest with you - that no one can be as special as Edward. And if I can't feel the sparks with him, how am I supposed to feel the sparks with anyone else?

And don't say "Then get back with Edward!" because it won't work for me. How am I going to get back with him, when I just don't feel the love anymore? Why would I hook up, when I really just don't love him? When I am just doing it for my friends? That wouldn't be fair. And it wouldn't be nice.

But then again, when is life ever nice? At points, yes, but sometimes it just slaps you silly. And I've just been slapped fifty thousand times. A lot, eh? And trust me, it hurts.

"What now?" I heard Rose asked. We were all sitting in the living room, the TV off, and we just stared blankly at one another. Rose was especially bored, thanks to her pregnancy. Damn mood swings.

"Maybe we can watch a movie. . .?" Jasper suggested, afraid everyone will deny it at the same time.

Emmett's eyes brightened up. "Hey, Bella?" he called. I jerked my chin at him, letting him know to continue. "Remember that DVD you got me for Christmas?" I nodded. "Do you have it by any chance. . .?"

I shook my head. "I gave it to Irene. She wanted to watch it." Everyone then turned to Irene. She put her hands up.

"I didn't watch it yet," she replied. "But. . ." she then reached into her bag, and there she pulled out something. The DVD. "I brought it with me. Just in case."

"Well, then let's pop it in!" Emmett said eagerly. Irene handed the DVD to Alice, and Alice danced towards the DVD player, and shoved it. I watched as all the couples got into position. Alice held the couch pillow in her arms, since this was a horror-gory movie, while Jasper sat beside her, his arm around her shoulder, so she would be leaning her head against his chest. Rose put a blanket over her, since of her pregnancy, she will scream and cry and stuff, and she'll need to hide somewhere. Emmett sat next to here, her head on his shoulder.

Nate and Irene were on another couch. I loved their position. Nate was sitting on one end of the couch, and Irene lay down on the other side, so her feet would be on his lap. And he hand his hand on her leg, stroking his hand up and down her leg, all the way to her feet.

I liked her socks, too. I know, that's random, but they look so cool. It's like this collage of multicolored . . .ness.

And that left Edward and me on the damn loveseat. I didn't care, really, but we were so close. Oh, well. As long as I could see the TV, it's fine. I tucked my feet under my thigh, and leaned against the armrest.

And guess what movie we were watching.

_30 Days of Night. _**(I swear to God, I practically shit my pants while watching that movie. It was so God damn scary!) **

It was a movie about how in Alaska, in the winter they have that 30 days of the sun not showing, and so it was the perfect time for a clan of vicious vampires to show. And the vampires basically slaughter the town, for thirty days. Emmett wanted it so badly, so I just got it for him for Christmas. It looked like a horror movie that wouldn't really make me scream. Then again, I never watched it.

_**30 minutes later. . .**_

Okay, forget what I said. This movie was so freaking scary and horrifing, I screamed the first time I saw the vampires attack. This movie was just. . . oh, God. The vampire lady just like twisted this lady's arm, and you heard the crack, and _oh my God!!_

And then you heard the lady screaming and stuff. And oh, God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Ew. Ew. Holy son of a gun! I then heard someone scream loudly, but it wasn't from the TV.

I turned to look, and it was Alice. She was screaming so loud. Rose had stolen her couch pillow befor, because she said that the blanket "wasn't enough." Alice had no idea where to hide. That was funny. What was funnier was that she took the popcorn bowl, and put it on her head, blocking her view from the TV screen.

"That is some sick shit," I heard Irene say. I knew she would be able to handle this movie, but Winnie? Winnie was sitting there, smiling at the TV screen. What the hell?! Did she find this _funny_?! It was like that time when we went to Canada, and she got stopped at the mental ditector, and the officer started searching her, her arms and legs spread, and all she could do was smile while the mental dictector in the officer's hand kept going off.

Later in the movie, the main character, Eben, had to chop this guy's head and oh God. That is just disgusting.

I started to shiver, and God, did I just want someone to hold me.

And that's when I felt something slip into my hand. I looked down, and my eyes widened. Edward's hand was linked with mine. I looked up to him. He stared at me. "You looked scared," he whispered.

Ah. He was just doing this to calm me down. I didn't mind that. "Thanks," I whispered back. He nodded, and stared back at the TV. I looked and I noticed that the police officer, Eben, just changed himself into a vampire. Oh, wow, he's hot. Damn.

"Holy shit," I heard Winnie breath. "He is so damn hot. Mac, I'm dumping you. Hello, Eben!" I looked at them, and even in the darkness, I noticed Mac scowl at the TV. Winnie then patted his head. "Don't worry. I still love you."

"It's like that time you dumped me for Ashton Kutcher when we went to go see _What Happens In Vegas,_" Mac said. I laughed. Emmett then shushed everyone, and told us to shut up, and we just turned our attention back to the movie.

It basically ended with Eben still a vampire, and him sitting with his wife, as they awaited for the sun to rise, since the thirty days were over. He wasn't allowed to live, because he'd need to feed on human blood. And he didn't want to hurt anyone. And they awaited, as she kissed him one more time, as the sun rose.

Turning him into ashes.

--

"Mm. Good movie," Nate said after we had finished watching it.

"It was scary," Alice said, shaking. She had taken the bowl off her head, so now she had popcorn in her. Jasper kept grabbing some, and eating it. "And what happens now? Are the vampires gonna come back next year? What the hell!"

I shook my head laughing. "To be honest, they didn't really say they would come back. . ." Irene replied.

"Yeah, and they didn't say they _wouldn't _come back, either," Alice said. "I mean, Eben is dead. He turned into a vampire, and he destroyed himself, which was pretty sad. But now the vampires have no one esle to stop them."

"Yes, but they have no leader."

"So? Maybe one of the vampires in the clan will become the leader."

Silence.

"Good point."

"Okay, they were all ugly," I said, my hands in a surrending gesture. "Except for Eben. Now that guy was gorgeous. But the others. . .ew. I mean, they had such pale _pale _skin, and then they had blood all over their faces and throat, and ugh. Gross. Did you see when one vampire attacked? God, the vampire put all the human's blood on him, and around his head, and oh God. Scary shit."

"Well, that's what you get," Alice said, grinning. "You had to see your face. And Edward had to hold your hand!"

I had totally forgotten about that. I looked down and realized Edward was still holding my hand. I quickly let go, feeling my face warm up. "At least I didn't put a full popcorn bowl on my head, all because Rose took your pillow!"

"Hey!" Rose said, stopping our fight. "I'm pregnant, so shut up."

"Well, sorry, preggo," Alice said to her. Rose gasped. Irene then couldn't help but let a laugh escape from her lips. They both glared at her.

"Oops, sorry," Irene said, giggling.

"Guys, guys, guys," Emmett interrupted, trying to calm them down. "Let's just-"

And then Rose whacked his face with the couch pillow. "DON'T. INTERRUPT."

"Did you just hit me?"

"Yes. I did."

Emmett then started laughing.

Jasper shook his head. "Dude, you don't want to mess with a pregnant lady," Jasper said to him. But Emmett kept laughing. Rose's face started to flush with anger.

And then she punched Emmett in the stomach. He fell off the couch, holding his stomach, trying to breath. He started gasping really loudly, which sounded wrong.

"Life sucks," he said. "Except for you, baby." And we all knew he referred to Rose, even though she just punched him the stomach.

--

_"Tabarnaque!" _**(Translation: Fuck) **

Emmett looked at me weirdly. "Since when do you swear in French?"

"Since now!" I snapped.

"Fine," he retorted. "Freaking PMSing. . ."

That wasn't why I was pissed, though. The reason I was pissed was because Alice took all my clothes, and replaced them with trampy ones. And now, I'm stuck in a tank top, a multicolored bra, an underwear - which I am currently wearing, by the way - and freaking boxer shorts! Where did she put my clothes?! God, I hate this.

I then groaned loudly.

I ran downstairs, and just then, someone rang the doorbell. I went and opened, a bit surprised to see who was behind it. It was Edward. "Uh, hi," I said awkwardly.

"Hey," he replied. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He came in, and I closed the door. "If you want, Emmett is in his room."

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you hear for?"

He took a step closer to me, and pulled me to him gently. Before I could say anything, he brought his soft lips to mine. I knew I should have pulled back, but I didn't. The kiss was just so. . ._passionate_. So loving. I didn't want to pull back, but at the same time I wanted to. I didn't want him. I didn't feel the sparks anymore.

His lips moved smoothly around mine - just like they used to. It was just like the first time he kissed me. I had watched _Eight Below_, by myself in the house, and Edward came to acompany me. I had been sad, and cried from the movie, and Edward made me feel better. He let out his feelings, and then gave me the greatest kiss ever. Just like this one. But my emotions were confused. What did I want? Did I want him, or do I not? What is it? Why am I so confusing? Why does life have to screw me so bad? And then I felt his arms snake around my waist, holding me. I couldn't help but to put my hands around his neck. This was our kiss. Our first one.

But it doesn't have to be the last one, does it?

I felt everything that I had from when we were dating. The love. The passion. Knowing it was right.

My Yin and Yang had just battled. My right and wrong.

And their battle had ended right when Edward kissed me.

And it looks like my Yin won. And then, after a long time, I felt the sparks again.

--

**A/N: Short, I know. But stupid teachers already gave us homework. -Shakes fist to them- But hey, I gave you guys E & B!**

**Now to drag my ass to A & E.**

**Ha. That rhymed. I'm good at this shit. XD**

**Please review. No flames. If you flame, I will send my Terminator-of-a-boyfriend after you!**

**Bo : -puts on this sick sunglasses- ****I am the Bominator. **


	19. What's Up Your Butt?

**17. What's Up Your Butt?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls**

**BPOV**

A month has passed.

Let's just say, I have never been happier. It's now Valentine's Day. And guess what? I not only get to spend it with my boyfriend, but Nate, Jacob -couch, Ringo, cough - and I are going to perform at a school's dance. This other school here in Forks is having a special Valentine's Day dance, and they were looking for people who could perform. So we entered. And yep, we got it. I practically screamed.

We were going tonight at six thirty, so we could set up everything. Right now, I woke up, and walking about in my empty house. Emmett and Rose got their own house - Charlie's wedding gift to them. And Charlie wasn't here, because of work.

So now I'm alone.

I went into the bathroom, changing into a black t-shirt that had a beige cross, with a heart, that had a ribbon across it writing LOVE. And above that it wrote ED HARDY. I loved his clothes. They were just amazing. I put on some jeans, and Chucks that had blue explosions all over.

I fixed my hair, and just ran my hair through it, so it wouldn't look like I spent a long time on it. I went downstairs, into the kitchen, and just ate Froot Loops.

Yes. _Froot Loops._

I then heard my front door slam open.

_"You know you wanna_

_Just let go_

_It's time to roll down the windows_

_Sing it oh oh_

_Yeah all we need so here we go!"_

I heard someone's saprano voice sing. Alice, of course. I continued to eat my cereal as she danced into my kitchen, still singing "Five Minutes To Midnight" from _Boys Like Girls_. She twirled, as her pink t-shirt flew up a bit. She was wearing hot pink skinny jeans, and blood red crow sandals. When Alice finished singing, she sat on one of the kitchen chairs, her chin in her palm, her eyes staring up, as she sighed lovingly.

"What's up your butt?" I asked after a long silence, watching her daydream.

"My underwear," she answered, fixing her jeans at her ass. "I swear, my jeans are so tight that my underwear goes up my ass. . . It's annoying."

I laughed. "Ha, you have a wedgy." I continued to chew on cereal, still laughing. "So, how did you get into my house?"

"Don't ask," she said seriously. "Now, you know what today is?!"

"The present."

"No."

". . .The day my period ended. . .?"

"Stop being a smartass with me," she said. I was only joking with her, and with that, I snickered. "Today is Valentine's Day! You should know since you guys are doing a gig at that dance at that school."

"Stop saying 'at that'. Okay? It's annoying," I replied. I got up, putting my bowl in the sink. "I know today is Valentine's Day. I haven't spoken to Edward though."

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's because you just woke up fifteen minutes ago."

"So what."

"Call him," she ordered me, shoving her phone to me. I shook my head.

"He'll call, trust me. Or he'll just pop up."

"Whatever." We sat in silence for a while. "I like your shirt."

_Wow_, I thought. Alice - for the FIRST time - commented on my shirt. Holy moly. "Are you okay? Are you out of it today? Have you had too much to drink?" I asked her seriously, looking at her straight in the eyes. She started laughing hysterically.

"Of course I'm okay," she answered, still laughing. "I really do like your shirt. Everyone wears Ed Hardy now."

"True. . ."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go."

My eyes widened. "You just came, and now _you're leaving me?!_"

She giggled her cute laugh. "Don't worry, we'll see each other today. I hope. Anyway, see you!" She then walked towards the door, waving. I waved back as I heard her close the front door. I shook my head. Alice will be. . .somebody.

The day Edward came and had kissed me, I had felt the sparks. I still do. After that day, Edward and I haven't been seperated - and I'm liking that. Wink wink. Let's just say, things are back the way they were. Except that Emmett moved out, and is married to Rose. Who is now seven months pregnant. Irene moved in with Nate in his apartment, and they've been living together. And guess WHAT?

Mac and Winnie moved here. Yup. Since Mac's birthday was in the middle of January, and Winnie's was just a week ago, they both turned eighteen. And now guess what? _They're in engaged! _I was so happy for them, I screamed my lungs out, hugging them so tightly, jumping up and down, feeling all the energy inside of me. They live in a duplex, on the top floor. And their wedding is in just one week! _Woohhhhh!_

Adam is still in Phoenix, though. I heard things aren't going to well with his aunt, and he is very depressed. Adam's mother had died from cancer a long time ago, and his father had left the family while Adam's mom was pregnant to him. Adam basically lived his life with his aunt, Sherri, who is just like a mother to him. Well, to him, she _is_ his mother. They still have blood, but even though she's not his biological mother, he still calls her that. And it's hard for him - I could imagine - what he's going through. Must be really hard. He's really spoken to anybody, mostly Mac and me, but that's it. I only spoke to him twice on the phone. And the conversation wasn't good. He basically told me that things were getting worse with his aunt, and if it becomes even more worse, they'll have to pull the plug, and then he'll have to live with his cousin, Bruce.

It's hard - loosing someone. I've experienced it.

And I never want to go back.

--  
"Edward. . ." I warned. "Where are we going?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

"I don't want to see. I want to _know_."

"Stop being a baby."

"You're the baby. . ." I muttered under my breath, making sure he hadn't hurt me. Thank God he didn't. I would have been bombarded by tickles by now. . .

Nevermind. He did hear me. "What's with you today?" he said, while chuckling.

"Must have been something in my Froot Loops this morning."

He had basically dragged me out here, into the woods, the sky shining blue. Why the hell a forest?! What's so special about a forest - except for deer, chipmunks, squirrels, snakes, raccoons, and other animals. This is pissing me off, to be honest. But it's Valentine's Day, so I'm just gonna shut up, so I won't ruin the day that's susposed to be perfect.

"And voila!" Edward said, scaring the crap out of me. I was too deep in thought, that I forgot he was right beside me. . .And when I looked up, I noticed the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. This meadow, with flowers, and rose bushes and oh, my God.

"Holy shitz . . . this . . . is beautiful," I breathed. I just wanted to run into this meadow, and just fall into the flower garden. Who wouldn't? I should just just bring cake next time, and come here, sit, and eat it, looking around the meadow. Yes, that would be nice. "But, I don't get it. Why did you bring me here? Unless you have chocolate hiding somewhere in the bushes."

Edward laughed. Music to my ears. "I don't know. I found this place when we were in. . ." I knew he was hesitant with the words. I would be, too. ". . .that situation, and basically let my thoughts fall. I love it here. Do you like it?"

"Yes, of course," I said instantly.

He let his hand slip into my mine, as we went and sat in the middle of the meadow. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered in my ear. Damn, that tickled me. His breath was warm, and it smelled good. . . He then began leaving kissesunder my ear, then going up to my earlobe, sucking it, and gently nipping at it.

I turned to face him, our faces just a couple of milimeters apart. "Happy Valentine's Day," I whispered back, almost out of breath. From what? He's extreme sexiness. You would be, too. And then he drew closer, his warm lips softly glued to mine.

And then, it was just him and me.

**(Sexy time starts there. . . XDD )**

--

It was a wonderful day today - the best actually. Espcially the part where I was in the meadow with Edward, where I lost my virginity. Yep. It was a perfect moment. The best. We had spent the whole day there, just us. Until six o'clock rolled in, and I got hungry, and had remembered about the gig. We went to my house, ordered a pizza, quickly ate. Some Valentine's Day. The best, actually.

I was now getting ready for tonight. Edward was in my living room, watching TV. He knew that I had to go, and he wouldn't be able to come with me, since he wouldn't be able to do anything. So he was gonna stay until I was ready to go, and then he would go, too.

I got dressed into a nice, loose, yellow tank top, that was made out of silk. I put on some jean capris, that hug my thighs, and went a bit over my knees. I put my blue Chucks on, put on my makeup, putting on brown eye shadow around my eyes, which looked like I just cried. Oh, well. My hair was all good, nicer and long, curly at the ends. I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled.

I walked down the stairs, just Edward got up from the couch. "Time for me to go," I said, sighing. I hugged him tightly. He brought his lips to mine, giving me a loving, passionate kiss. I did not want to leave his arms right now. But I had to, since I heard Nate honk his car horn from outside my house. I pulled away, and we walked out of my house. Edward went to his Volvo, as I gave him one more kiss, and a wave. I got in Nate's car, in the passenger seat, and looked back to greet Ringo.

But Ringo wasn't the only person in the back seat.

Irene was there, too. "Hey," I greeted her. I was confused to why she was coming with us. "You coming, too?"

Nate chuckled. "You know how we needed a base guitarist?"

I nodded slowly.

"Well, there she is."

Irene smiled. Nate stared at her through the review mirror, and I saw the love between them. One true crazy thing. Weird how it's so wonderful.

--

The school dance was being held at this hall, so we had gone there at six thirty, enough time to set up everything on stage. I helped Jacob with his drums, but accidentally tripped on one, and fell flat on my stomach. "Sorry, Ringo," I apologized, giggling. He pulled me up, laughing too.

"Eh, it's all right." We got back to fixing the drums. I noticed Irene fixing the mic stand, as the spotlight shined on her. I knew it was Nate playing around with the spotlight. She knew, too, because she looked up to where he was, and stuck her tongue at him. I looked up to where Nate was, above us on this balcony, with a bunch of lights on the reiling. He looked down at Irene, and fanned himself with his hand. She chuckled, and licked her index finger, and then stuck it to her ass, making a _tssssssss_ sound.

"Too hot," she told him, laughing. I started laughing, too. I looked at my watch, and noticed that our time was up. The students were already piling in. I whistled to Nate, signaling him that time was up. He nodded, and walked down the metal balcony, climbing down the ladder, and jumped on the stage, and came towards us.

"All right, everyone set up?" he asked seriously.

We all nodded.

"We know what songs we're gonna play?"

We nodded again."

"Let's go this."

And this time we all grinned brightly, feeling the excitment bubbling in us.

--

We had started off by singing "Fall For You" by _Secondhand Serenade. _

_"Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find."_

We ended the song, as we watched the students danced together. The next song we did was "Hero/Heroine" by _Boys Like Girls. _The crowd went wild at this song.

_"It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming."

We continued on, Nate and I singing throughout the songs. Him singing to one verse, me singing to another. Us singing together at points. It was amazing, because the school basically loved us. It made me feel special. It made me feel like it was a good choice, to be here.

We had done some rock songs, like "Over And Over" by _Three Days Grace_. We had done other songs, like "Love Song" and "Your Guardian Angel" and "We Will Rock You."

I had no idea how long we were performing for, because it the end, we came to out last song. The first verse was my verse, so I basically drank the rest of my water, wiped the sweat off my forehead, and started.

_"Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow_

_White snow_

Clearly I remember

From the windows they were watching

While we froze down below

When the future's architectured

By a carnival of idiots on show

You'd better lie low

If you love me

Won't you let me know?"

This song was a slow dance song, the last of them all. The one that was supposed to mean a lot. And I stared into the crowd, and I watched as all the couples danced together, swaying passionately. Some girls had no dates, and only had their best friends, and danced with them. Some teenagers had no dates at all, and just sat at the tables on the side of the dance floor. I felt bad. Everyone deserved a date, especially on this day.

I turned to Nate. Now was his part. I noticed Irene had stepped beside him, playing the bass guitar, smiling at him. He continued with the guitar, and then started his part.

_"Was a long and dark December_

_When the banks became cathedrals_

_And the fog_

_Became God_

Priests clutched onto bibles

Hollowed out to fit their rifles

And the cross was held aloft

Bury me in honor

When I'm dead and hit the ground

A love back home it unfolds

If you love me

Won't you let me know?"

He had been staring at Irene the whole time he sang that verse. I couldn't help but smile. What was not to smile about? He loved her. She loved him. A perfect love story. A love story that deserves a happy ending. Everyone deserves a happy ending. Did that mean everyone needed love in there life, to get a happy ending?

_"I don't want to be a soldier_

_With a captain of some sinking ship_

_With snow_

_Far below_I sang my part, still thinking at the same time.

So if you love me

Why'd you let me go?"

Did you need love in your life? Did you really? Tough question.

_"I took my love down to violet hill_

_There we sat in the snow_

_All that time_

_She was silent still." _Nate had sang this part. He had done an amazing job through this whole entire performance. I was proud.

I then felt a lump in my throat. Not from sadness. Not from hurt. Not from anger. But from joy. I was honestly happy that everyone here was having a good time. I was happy that Nate had found his love his life, along with other people here. Even if some people didn't, I know they will. Heck, look what happened to me.

_"So if you love me_

_Won't you let me know?_

_If you love me_

_Won't you let me know?"_

I had finished the last part of the song. I finally cracked. The tears spewed out, gliding down my cheeks, ice cold. I noticed that many couples in the crowd leaned in, and kissed. That made me cry more.

The answer was no. My question before, the question that I asked myself if you needed someone in your life to have a happy ending. No.

You didn't. All you needed was to be happy in the first place. And hope to be happy when it's your time, because you know being joyful will be much better. Way better. Absolutly better.

The happiest.

--

**A/N: Mm. Cheesy. By the way, the last song that they sang was "Violet Hill" by Coldplay. **

**Hope you like!**

**Please review. No flames. **


	20. Surprise

**18. Surprise.**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Strawberry Swing by Coldplay**

**BPOV**

"Am I the hottest guy you've ever seen?"

I didn't look at him. I felt everyone's stares from around my table burn holes in my face. "Bella. . ." Edward said in a warning tone. I sighed. Might as well tell them, this is a stupid game anyway.

"No," I answered him.

"Then who the hell is at the top?!"

"Ven Diesel." That is the truth. That actor is really gorgeous.

_"Ven Diesel?!" _he exclaimed.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?"

"I think he's pretty hot, too," Rose agreed, chowing down on a chocolate bar. She was expecting the baby in just a week. "Oh. Fuck." She said. Her eyes were wide, terrified. The chocolate bar fell out of her hands and fell onto the lunch table. We all stared at her, wondering what was wrong.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" Emmett said, his hand on her shoulder.

"Mfh waterf brohcke," was all that I heard. Emmett leaned towards her, his ear near her lips.

"What?" he said, confused.

He eyes blaze. "MY FUCKING WATER BROKE!" she yelled into his ear. He flinch back, holding his ear. _"Oh my God!" _she yelled. I looked around the cafeteria, and noticed many people staring. "Don't just sit there!" We all got up, and helped her off her chair. Emmett and Jasper helped her, as Alice and I took the parts of the baby bag. We all followed behind her. We went to the front exit, right where the parking lot is, and we all ignored as the secretary yelled, asking where we were going.

We got in the Jeep, Winnie and Mac taking there car, and so did Nate and Irene, who drove behind us. "Okay, Rose," Alice cooed. "You do as I instruct, okay? Breathe in and out. Like this." Alice did the example, and Rose immitated. "You are doing great!"

"Shut up!" Rose said, with a groan. She was really pissed. Emmett his the gas, going straight to the hospital.

"Do you guys know what gender it is?" Edward asked. Emmett quickly shook his head.

"We wanted it to be surprise."

"Surprise," Edward said, with not enthusiasm.

"NO TIME FOR JOKES!" Rose yelled sternly.

"Stop stressing, and breathe like I told you to, dammit!" Alice is getting pissed. . . Rose sighed and went back to the breathing thing Alice told her to do.

By the time we were in the hospital, Emmett was able to get through with Rose and the rest of us had to wait in the waiting room. But I didn't want to. Instead, I went with Edward, Alice and Nate and stood right outside Rose's hospital room. Three hours had passed. You could hear her screaming, and Emmett's pathetic ways to try and calm her down. Emmett then came out, and we all looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Well, she's in labor. . ." he said.

"No shit!" Alice yelled. "Why aren't you in there with her?!"

"The thing is. . ." before he could continue, I heard a loud scream.

_"I WANT BELLAAAAAAAA!" _Rose screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted me? She wanted me there with her while she was giving birth?! Then what the hell am I still standing here for?! I grabbed Emmett's wrist and dragged him into the hospital room. I went right over to Rose's side, and held her hand. She was breathing and screaming and sweating, and had her eyes closed, and was basically in pain. I could tell from her face.

"You can do this, Rose!" I told her, with full confidence. "You can do this!"

She screamed again. "Eight centimeters," the doctor informed. I looked over at Emmett, who had a confused, shocked, and worried look on his face.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" he practically yelled over Rose's screaming.

The doctor sighed. "It's how wide the cervix is opening. Once it reaches ten centimeters, she'll be able to push the baby out." Rose screamed again. God, I'm going to loose my hearing. "Nine centimeters. . ."

"Oh, God!" Rose was yelling now.

"Ten centimeters!" the doctor said now. "All right, Rose, I need you to push for me."

Rose shook her head. "Come on, Rose, you have to do this!" I cheered for her. "Do you want to have your baby?!" She shook her head, of course, from the pain. "Do you want to be a mommy, and Emmett the dad?! Do you want to watch your kid grow up and find love and successful?!"

"I can't do it. . ." she whispered.

"Yes. You. Can," I demanded. "You are Rosalie Lillian Hale! You can do anything, from punching a guy out to getting a kid at eighteen, and still look good. Just push!"

She started to push, her face turning red as sweat poured down. She then stopped, her head slammed against the pillow, as she was gasping loudly. The room was filled with a small baby's cry. "It's a girl!" the doctor informed. Emmett went over to the doctor, smiling as he looked down at his baby. He held her in his arms, and walked over to us.

"Look, Rose," he said sweetly. "A baby girl."

Rose looked up, and gave a weak smile. "A baby girl," she whispered. "With hair."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah. With hair."

The doctor came up to them. "All right," he said. "Do you have a name for your child?" Emmett looked down at Rose, as Rose held her baby gently. Rose looked up, and nodded.

"Yes, we do," she said quietly. "Patoula Dillori Swan."

--

Patoula weighed ten pounds, or eight ounzes. She had dirty blonde hair, a mixter of Emmett's hair and Rose's hair. She didn't have that much hair, but it always spiked up, since it was so short - like Alice's hair. She had ocean blue eyes, with a mixture of green in it. She had Rose's nose, Emmett's lips, and what do you know, she has my blush. Hard to believe, but I guess is could happen since Emmett and I share blood. She was so tiny, it made me giggle.

"Look at my little niece," Nate cooed, smiling down as he held Patoula in his arms. "Hi, Toula."

Rose's face brightened up. "That's what we should call her from now on: Toula. I like it for a nickname."

I chuckled. "I like it, too."

We had all gotten our chance to hold the baby. It was hard to believe that this baby was actually my niece. Weird, eh? Oh well, I still love my baby girl. Well, Emmett's baby girl, but I can still call her what I want. We are blood-related. I smiled at the portrait. Emmett leaning over Rosalie as she held Toula safely, and lovingly in her arms. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, but I didn't bother looking up. I knew who it was.

"You think that that could be us someday?" he whispered to me softly, happily.

"Maybe," I whispered back. Who knew what the future held for us. We might break up again - knock on wood that we don't - or maybe I'll move, or he'll move, or maybe I won't be able to have a kid or maybe-

Then I saw his face fall a bit.

Forget the maybes. Those maybes can wait for a long while, but I don't need to think of them now. All I need to know if that I have Edward, my friends, and my family. And does anything else matter?

I felt him slowly kissing my throat, as if teasing. It made me giggle. "Stop it," I comanded him. "It tickles!"

He smirked, amused. Shit. "It _tickles_?"

"Yes, yes, it tickles! Now stop it!" I was laughing madly now. I couldn't stop. My throat was my weak spot, and he was bascially having fun with it. It tickles, and I want him to stop, nothing more. Is that so hard to do? "Seriously, stop it!" I tried to shove him away, but it wouldn't work. Stupid damn buffed boyfriend. "Edward!" And without my realizing, I punched him. He held his face, gasping. "Shit! Sorry, Edward! I didn't mean to. . ."

"Don't worry."

"You're serious?"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "It doesn't hurt much. You don't throw hard punches."

"Says you."

--

"School is almost over. Just one more week."

"Hoorah."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yes. I just hate the thought of coming back. I want to leave this damn place and go to college!"

"Yeah, but we still got the whole summer."

". . .Touche."

It's weird how Edward can win an argument, even conversations. It makes me feel bad how I'm also at the bottom when it comes to competitions. What's with boyfriends and being the superior ones? Woman can be superior! I bet you I can! I haven't tripped in a week. Beat that. I snuggled up to him, since we were in his room, and just lying in his bed, talking and kissing. (That was it, I swear.) "You know," Edward began, "I love you."

It's good to hear those words. Just three smalls words can make your day. Can make a difference. I smiled to myself. "I love you, too," I said, my voice low. There. I had said it. It was the first time I had ever said it to him. And I finally did. And I meant it. I really did.

_"There's a lady who's sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven_

_When she gets there she knows_

_If the stores are all closed_

_With a word she can get what she came for_

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven." _He started singing to me slowly.

His singing was remarkable. It was amazing. So angelic. So wonderful. So Edward. I realized that he was singing one of the most famous songs, "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. It was a beautiful song, the best they have ever played in my opinion.

_"There's a sign on the wall_

_But she wants to be sure_

_'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings_

_In a tree by the brook_

_There's a songbird who sings_

_Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven_

_It makes me wonder."_

I sighed happily. "It's make me wonder, too," I whispered, probably much too low for Edward to hear. I didn't think he heard, since he continued to sing.

_"There's a feeling I get_

_When I look to the west_

_and my spirit is crying for leaving_

_In my thoughts I have seen_

_Rings of smoke through the trees_

_And the voices of those who stand looking_

_And it makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon_

_If we all call the tune_

_Then the piper will lead us to reason_

_And a new day will dawn_

_For those who stand long_

_And the forest will echo with laughter_

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow_

_Don't be alarmed now_

_It's just a spring clean for the May queen_

_Yes there are two paths you can go by_

_But in the long run_

_There's still time to change the road you're on_

_And it makes me wonder."_

He then stopped. I knew the song didn't end that way, and I was wondering if something was bothering him. Without looking up to him, I faintly heard him say, "And it makes me love her."

--

**A/N: UGH. I keep writing my chapters short, and it's pissing me off. **

**Anyway, **_**Disqualified **_**will be updated next, most probably tomorrow. If I can catch the bus home (I missed it today, and I forgot my phone at home and let's just say it took a while til my mom came and picked me up. O.O )**

**Please review. No flames.**

**"Stairway To Heaven" belongs to Led Zeppelin. (It is an A-MAZING song.)**


	21. Shazam!

**19. Sha-zam!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except these chars. : Winnie, Mac, Adam, Irene, Nate, Patoula, Dane, Marisa, Sammie, Joey.

**One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks**

**BPOV**

"I'm an atheist."

I rolled my eyes, but tried hard so he wouldn't notice. He was really pissing me off. "Good for you. You watch Dane Cook?"

The man just shook his head.

"Really?" I said. "Well, then, good luck when you die." And that's when the elevator stopped at the floor I wanted to go to. I walked out, and sighed with happiness. Finally. I was stuck in an elevator with a guy who kept making fun of me because I believed in God. Ugh. The reason I said "You watch Dane Cook?" is because Dane Cook made this joke about how an atheist sneezed on him, and how he replied with a "God bless you" and the man told him he was an atheist. And then the man asked Dane what he believed happened to him when he died. Dane said he hopes his soul will go to Heaven, and meet all his ancesters, like he was coming out of an airport. Then the atheist dude laughs, so Dane asks him the same question.

The atheist basically says that he will be one with the Earth, and will return as a tree. So Dane thought, what if the atheist was in the woods, doing his wind dance, when a buffed, sweaty guy with an axe chops him down, chains up, throws him into his truck. Brings him to wherever they bring cut-down trees, grinds him down - makes him into paper. And you know what you do with the paper?

You print the Bible on it.

I honestly laughed out loud when I heard Dane Cook say that. I swear, I did. Go watch it on YouTube and type in "Dane Cook Vicious Circle Part 3." **(No. I'm serious. Go type it and watch) **

I walked down the hall, and finally reached the door I was looking for. I knocked a couple of times, until Winnie finally answerd. "Hey!" she greeted eagerly. She was excited that it was summer already. We were all planning on going to the beach today. Even little Toula - who was a month old now. "Come in."

I walked in, and she closed the door behind her. I don't know how long it's been since Winnie and Mac moved here, since both of them had turn eighteen already. And plus: they were married. Another couple married. "Nice place," I complimented.

"Really?" she replied, raising an eyebrow. "It's a piece of crap to me."

I gaped. "Winnie! Are you being honest now?"

She smirked. "No."

I shook my head. "Why can't you be honest with me?" I asked her. She shrugged, and kept smiling. She grabbed her large beach bag, and took off her beanie hat. I gasped. That was the first I _ever_ saw Winnie without her beanie hat on her head. And to be honest, she looked amazing. Even without it. Wow. I shook my head quickly, and realized that Mac wasn't here. "Mac?!" I called out. He then came jogging in from the kitchen.

He rose an eyebrow. "Time to go already?"

"Yes," I said in an obvious tone. "Now let's go. Edward's waiting for me in the car."

"So what, leave him wait."

"Mac!"

"I'm moving, Jesus!" he exclaimed, making his legs move faster. "Okay, let's go."

--

"SHA-ZAM!" Emmett yelled loudly. "Fuck you, you, you, and you!"

I shook my head, laughing. Him, Nate, Edward, Jasper, and Mac were playing poker, and Emmett won the money. Wow. Who knew he was that smart. Honestly, I can't play poker for my life. Tell me about BlackJack and that's when I'll pay attention.

We were all here. Emmett, Rose, baby Toula. Alice and Jasper. Nate and Irene. Mac and Winnie. Edward and I. Family. We were here together, having the time of our lives. Nothing can really stop us, or come in our way. As long as we had more brains than one, and more hearts linked together, we were just invicible. Today wasn't really a hot, scorching day or anything. It was a regular sunny day, warm temperature, warm wind. Perfect day for the beach, don't you think?

"You daughter is giving me the Evil Eye," Nate said jokingly to Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "Eh, it's okay," he said assuringly. "She's just probably thinking that you should go fuck yourself."

We all laughed while Nate popped the bird to Emmett. "Hey, Bella," Alice called to me. I looked up to look at her, wanting to know what she wanted me for. "Want to put some music on?" she asked, pointing at Irene's boombox that sat right next to me. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." I turned to face the boombox and inserted the Mix CD Alice made - it had a whole range of everyone's favorite songs - into it. I pressed play, and listened at the music flowed out of the large speakers.

_"This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know."_

Wow, I loved this song. It was "Far Away" by Nickelback.. I could see that even Alice liked it, because she was lip-sinking to it. I laughed slightly, and turned up the volume louder.

_"That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore."_

I fell back on my towel. I looked up to the sky, and smiled. It was clear blue. How is the sky blue anyway? No one taught us why. I'm surprised I just thought of that now, and not years ago. Really, how is the sky blue? How could they not teach us that?! Just when I was about to get lost in thought, my phone started ringing. It was singing to the song "Hello Goodbye" by The Beatles. Yes, it's that song where the Jonas Brothers sang for the Target commercial. They ruined the song. Really. The Jonas Brothers ruin everything. The one song that is the best, and they had to ruin it with their sucky singing! **(I honestly loathe the Jonas Bros.)**

_**"**__On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know."_

I grabbed my phone, flipping it open and putting it to my ear. "Hello?"

I heard a couple of sobs on the other line. I rose an eyebrow. "Hello?" I said again.

"She's gone, Bella." It was Adam. Who was gone? Who was he talking about? Wait - oh no. Now I knew. Poor Adam. "She's really gone."

"Oh, Adam," I cooed. I can only imagine how hard this must be for him.

_"That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore."_

"I can't handle it!" he exclaimed. "She was like my mom, and she's gone."

I noticed that the others were all looking at me strangly. Confused. I waved them over. "You know what?" I said to him. I was determined now. Nothing was going to stop me from my decision. He asked what, and I said, "I'm comnig to Phoenix."

--

"In three hours?!" I exclaimed.

The lady behind nodded.

Edward had called Carlisle, and got us fast plane tickets to Phoenix, but the plane wasn't departing until three hours from now. I grunted, and turned around to look at Edward. He gave me a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "It'll be all right," he said to me, giving me a warm hug. I nodded. "You'll see him soon enough."

Adam needed someone right now. And not his older cousin, Bruce. But it must be hard for Bruce, too, having his mother die. Sherri was Adam's aunt, and Bruce's mother. She had discovered months ago that she had cancer. Like I explained before, Adam's parents are gone, so Sherri was the only one who took care of him. She was his mother. Not biological, but they were still related. I felt bad for him - but then again, it's just like with me. Having my mother, Renee, die. I had people there with me, to comfort me. But Adam has no one right now, and he needs me.

--

The plane ride, was _horrible. _

I had gotten aisle seat. Edward got middle seat. Guess who got window seat.

Some cheap-street whore. She had fake blonde hair - you can honestly tell. Really, do I have to go on? Because I really will choke up my chicken sandwich if I do. She kept flirting with Edward, and it pissed me off so bad. "So, is she your sister, or somethin'?" she asked Edward, cracking her gum. I shivered. What a revolting sound.

"No, she's my girlfriend," Edward said proudly.

"Oh. . . So, why you going to Phoenix?"

"I think that's my business."

"Right. . ."

Can things get any worse? Just before I could jinx that statement, I saw the flight attendant pass by. I stopped her. "Excuse me, do you have a two by four?"

--

I don't know how long later, but we had finally reached Phoenix.

God, this place is just the way it was when I left. So freaking sunny. I fell so out of it with my pale skin. Then again, Renee was part albino. I pulled my phone out and quickly dialed Adam, impatient. "Adam?!" I said ergently once I heard someone answer.

"No, it's Bruce."

"Where's Adam!?"

"I don't know. . ."

"Don't give me that crap," I snapped. "Where. Is. Adam, Bruce?!"

"He's gone," he replied. "Not dead or anything. He just sprinted out of the hospital room, without telling me where he was going. I'm sure he's still in Phoenix, since he left his house keys, his car keys, his phone, his wallet. . .He's probably somewhere that reminds him of happy times."

My eyes widened at what Bruce had just told me. I facepalmed. "Of course!" I exclaimed. "Thanks, Bruce! Bye!" And then I hung up. Edward looked at me with a what-did-he-say? look. "I need to go. You stay here, got it?"

He nodded. Before I left, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "Good luck," he said to me. He then brought his lips to mine, and even though it didn't last for long, it was still loving and passionate. When he pulled around, I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said warmly. "I'll be back."

I then sprinted out of the hotel room, running into the elavator. Once it got to the lobby floor, I ran out and dashed out of the hotel room. I ran down the streets, trying to remember where the location was. God, I haven't been here for such a long time. I ran as fast as I could, dashing through people, making sure I didn't hit them or hit into any cars.

All I had to think about right now was finding Adam and only Adam. And I had to think quick.

--

**A/N: ****ATTENTION! ****If you have any FAQs (Frequently asked questions) please PM me, and I will answer them on my LiveJournal (LINK ON THE BOTTOM OF MY PROFILE) You may ask me as many FAQs as you want, just please don't make them stupid. Honestly.**

**Sorry for the shortness. School is really taking a kick at me. DX**

**Please review. No flames.**


	22. Billy The Beatle

**20. Billy The Beatle**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**One Love/People Get Ready by Bob Marley**

**BPOV**

"Adam!" I called out to him.

I had found him. He was sitting on a bench underneath a gazebo, the one him and I always used to sit at together. "Adam," I whispered as I came closer to him. I sat down beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. "It's okay, Adam. Things happen. She's in a happy place now."

"But she was happy with me!" he denied.

I shushed him gently. "I know. I know. Don't worry. Everything will be okay. Just remember the good times." I then closed my eyes, and remembered all the back when Adam and I used to sit here when we were thirteen. "Remember when we first found this gazebo? When it was all broken down and dirty, and you dared me to go underneath it. And then they cleaned it all up."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Remember Fred?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

"You squished him."

"Not my fault. . ."

Fred was this frog we found next to the gazebo. It was Adam's choice to call him Fred. Until one day, without Adam knowing, he stepped on him. "Remember Billy The Beatle?" Adam said, laughing at the memory. I burst into laughter.

"Oh my God, I do!" I exclaimed. "Remember when we cried over him?" I started laughing even more now. I was at Adam's house, and we were riding our bikes on his street, and we found a beetle and we named him Billy. But then I didn't notice, but I ran over Billy with my bike, and we had a funeral and everything. Man, was that ever funny. "Or how you killed Jennifer!"

"What the fuck!" Adam said. "I never killed her!"

"You chased her away," I accused. "Bastard."

Another animal that we had found. It was a robin in Adam's backyard tree, and we went to climb the tree, but Adam scared her off. So I kept calling him a murderer ever since. "Murderer," I muttered. He then shoved me. At least I got him to remember the good times. "You remember Linda?"

Adam flinched. In kindergarden, Adam and I had this evil teacher named Lnida. She gave me nightmares for months. "You know she died," I informed him. His eyes went wide.

"No way."

I nodded. "How?" he asked.

"Cancer."

He winced. "Ouch," he breathed.

"I know. . .I feel bad now."

"Yeah, but do you remember how she _forced_ you to eat, when you had ate at home, and how she would put in the corner, and you got all those nightmares. . ."

"I get it, Adam, shut up."

He chuckled. I hugged him close to me, grinned warmly. At least I still had him.

--

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

"OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed loudly. "WE ARE ROOMIES!" She then hugged me and Winnie tightly. We ALL got accepted to the same college, and now we found out that Alice, Winnie and I were sharing a dormroom. Rose was sharing one with Irene. Or as we like to call her now, Rini. **(Ree-nee)**

"Lovely," Winnie muttered. "Just fantastic."

I hit her playfully in the arm. "You still got me." I grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

"Let's go move in," Alice yelled out. "Let's go! Move it move it move it!"

About an hour later, we had unpacked our things. Alice literally decorated the whole room in less than five minutes. What the hell? How does she do this?! This is like freaking Criss Angel. We were all crowded in Jasper's apartment, watching _Family Guy_. It was showing Harry Houdini with his wife. He said he's going to go change in the closet, since his wife was forcing him to go to a party.

_"Harry?" _the wife called. She opened the closet door, and he wasn't in there. _"Dammit, Harry!" _

She went to her chest and opened it, and out popped Harry Houdini. _"Ahhh, you bitch," _Harry said to her. Clearly he didn't want to go to the party. The episode continued. I then remembered that classes started in two days. Shits. A half hour later, we all went out for coffee, since we had nothing else to do with our lives.

"Finally," I said. "College."

Edward held me closer. "I know what you mean." I giggled. "You never leave me, you got that?"

"I got that," I assured him, grinning like crazy. I stood on my toes, and brought my lips to his. Thankfully, none of our friends interrupted us around the table. His lips were so freaking warm, and nice, and _mmmm_. . .

We then broke apart when we heard a loud scream. I turned to see that Emmett had boiling hot coffee spilled on him. He was screaming with pain. "Shit!" Rose screamed. "Sorry, Em!" I'm guessing Rose accidentally poured the coffee on Emmett.

He wouldn't stop screaming. I took my water, and splashed it in his face. He still continued to scream. "That's not doing anything, Bells!" my twin brother, Nate, exclaimed.

I looked around, and then saw a guy holding a bucket. It must have water it in. I took it, turned it upside down over Emmett's head.

Except it wasn't water. . .

It was a whole bunch of ice cubes.

Emmett was now jumping everywhere, the ice cube in his shirt and (somehow) in his pants, the coffee still boiling on his chest, and the water freezing near his crotch. "AGGHHH!" he yelled out in pain.

I saw Edward faceplam.

"DO SOMETHING!" Emmett yelled at us. Now everyone in the coffee shop was staring at us. And yet none of them were helping.

"DON'T JUST LOOK AT LIKE WE'RE QUEERS!" I yelled at all of them. "HELP, DAMMIT!"

And they continued to stare. "Oh, fuck all of you!"

An old woman looked taken aback from my outburst. _Yes, I'm fucking PMSing! _I wanted to yell at her.

Edward started chuckling. "What am I dating?"

I blew my hair out of my face, and gave him a serious look. "A Swan."

--

**A/N: I know this is short, but please forgive me. I don't really have that much time to update, so I just wanted to post it quickly. **

**Please go and read my new fic **_**Runaway Love**_**. I'll really appreciate it if you read and review.**

**Please review. No flames.**


	23. Pig Out ?

**21. Pig Out. . .?**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Somebody To Love by Queen**

**BPOV**

_"Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord what you're doing to me_

_I have spent all my years in believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

Nate, Irene, Jacob and I were perfoming at the Music concert here, at the college. It was basically a whole bunch of music classes from different colleges around the West, and they were coming here and perform. We had started first, since we were representing our college. And really, I wasn't nervous at all. I knew I could do it. And so far, everyone was loving the song that we chose. We had chosen "Somebody To Love" by Queen - one really original song, that I know no one else chose.

Nate kept telling us we won't be able to do it, but hell, look at us! Since there is no guitars for this song, Nate had learnt to play the piano years ago, so he played the piano. Well, somewhere at the end of the song, they use the guitar, so Irene was there, guitar in her arm, just in case. For now, she was singing in the background.

_"I work hard every day of my life_

_I work till I ache my bones_

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -_

_I get down on my knees_

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

_Lord - somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me - somebody to love?"_

The crowed was now either cheering, or singing along to the song. I saw Edward somewhere at the back of the whole entire place, and he was grinning crookedly at me, the one smile that I love in the whole world. It was loving, passionate and proud. I smiled back to him, and coudln't help but laugh at my older brother Emmett's "way" of cheering. Alice was screaming, along with Rose. Jasper was just smiling, the one smile that told me that I was doing right. You are probably wondering what happened to little baby Toula and Adam?

_"(He works hard)_

_Everyday - I try and I try and I try -_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense_

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah!"_

Well, Rose's parents are free for a long while, so they will be watching their beautiful granddaughter, Toula. Of course, Rose and Emmett go and visit whenever they can as much as possible - they need to see their baby girl. Toula's hair grew longer, and it was all frizzy. So she had Emmett's curls, Rose's eyes and face, Emmett's dimples, and of course, my spectacular blush. As for Adam, he stayed in Phoenix, attending a college for archeology. He sents me letters every month, and it sounds like he's doing pretty good with his older cousin, Bruce.

_"Oh Lord_

_Somebody - somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

Got no feel, I got no rhythm

_I just keep losing my beat_

_I'm ok, I'm alright_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!"_

And then I saw Winnie and Mac. They had gotten married like a year and a half ago, and now they are just as happy as the rest of us. They are thinking about a kid, but they want to wait 'til they graduate. So they could be prepared with great jobs, and free time to take care of their child. I have this feeling that Edward is hiding something from me - something good, though. I just know it. He smiles more often, and he is all jumpy now. I am starting to build up suspicions. What could make him all jumpy and happy? Like crazy happy? 'Cause that's how it is.

_"Find me somebody to love_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?"_

The whole crowd bursted into a louder cheer than before, and I couldn't help but smile through the whole way, as we all bowed, and the crowd threw flowers and other stuff like that. I hugged Nate, Irene and Jacob tightly, as we waved at the crowd, not able to keep in the victory.

--

We had watched as other school bands had performed. One performed "Hello Goodbye" by the Beatles. Another performed "Californation" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers. And so much more - it was really, truly amazing. After everything was finished, we went to the afterparty, where trust me, we had a ton of fun. "Drink up, Bells," Alice said to me, holding up Vodka.

I shook my head. "I may be a legal adult," I replied, "but _hell _no."

"Oh come on!" she whined. "I mean, Emmett drank!" She then pointed to Emmett, who for some reason was trying to take his shirt off, but he couldn't. Because he was too drunk. But he didn't know that - he just thought it was the shirt's fault. I couldn't help but stiffle a laugh.

"No, Alice," I said, making it final.

She huffed and stomped off, offering Vodka to people who I didn't even know. Just then, Edward came to me. "Drunk yet?" he asked cautiously. I laughed.

"No!" I answered. "I didn't go near it. . ."

"Well, everyone else is drunk," he sighed. "Rose and Emmett are drunk - making out on the couch. Winnie and Mac are drunk - locked in a closet, doing who-knows-what. Nate and Irene are drunk - they are freaking making out outside on the grass. Alice and Jasper are drunk - and they are heading to a room right now. . ."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ew. . ." I then tried to get the mental images out of my innocent brain.

He then held my waist. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked seductivly.

"Pig out. . .?"

He glared at me. I shrugged. "I'm hungry," I said innocently. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I then heard him murmur, "Let's go some place quiet."

We then ended up leaving, walking around until we went into an empty park. Well, it was dark outside, so I could see why it was empty. We sat on a bench, and just star gazed, not saying anything. No matter how little conversation there is right now, it still felt perfect. It was perfect. It was romantic - touching. Just him and me, holding each other and as we stared up into the blue-black, cloudless sky, as small stars twinkled in the distance. Technically, those stars that we see in the sky have actually exploded already, it's just it takes time for their light to reach Earth. Anyway, I'm not going into lecturing about astronomy now.

I looked up at Edward, and smiled at his perfect face. His eyes, his lips, his hair. All perfect. I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned crookedly, and then looked down at me. He leaned down, and brought lips to mine slowly, and softly. His were very close to being cold, but I didn't care. It was cold out here. . .oh well. I kissed him back with full force, and let my skinny fingers brush through his bronze hair.

"I have something to show you," he whispered in my ear. He then kissed my earlobe, and brought his face in front of mine. I felt my cheeks warm up, hotter and hotter by the minute. "I know we might be young, but you know I love you too much."

"And I love you," I said. He smiled warmly. He then reached into his pocket, and took out a blank, small square box. He got off the bench, and bent down on one knee. . .

_Oh. My. God._

"Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked softly.

My heart started fluttering. My stomach was doing backflips, and other fansy gymnastics moves, that made me want to throw up on the spot. I stared at Edward, urging him to continue. Of course I knew my answer, and he knew it, too, but I could still see the worry deep in his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Of course, now I broke out into tears, and jumped on Edward, hugging down as we fell backwards onto the grass. I kept saying, "Yes!" over and over and over again. We ended up laughing, and he pulled me closer, and we just lay there on the cold grass. "Perfect night," he murmurded.

"Perfect life," I muttered.

"You think so?"

I nodded. "How can it not be perfect, when you are lying right beside me?"

"Right back at yah," Edward said. I started giggling. He pulled me closer, and I let my head rest against his shoulder, and let my hand lay on his chest. I looked up into the sky, and noticed that some clouds had come. Until I saw one in the shape of a heart. And then, next thing I knew, another cloud had formed into an arrow, and had connected with the heart cloud. I smiled. Too bad I didn't have my camera.

So then, softly, and almost like a whisper of fate, I said, "I guess my heart was the target of your arrow."

--

**A/N: SEEE! I ALWAYS HAVE SICK-ASS QUOTES! **

**Anyways, this is the end, people. Yes, it is. HAVE NO FEAR! There will be sequel (FEAR NOW) but not for a long time. I don't want to start another fic again, but I can garantee you, that there will be a sequel! **

**-claps madly- YAYYYYYYYY!**

**I think Sarah (A.K.A. **_**broken beyong repair**_**) was right. . .that WAS NOT sugar in my cereal bowl . . . WELL GUESS WHAT SARAH?! THAT WASN'T SUGAR IN YOUR COFFEE CUP! XDDDDD**

**LOL. By the way, Sarah, do we have GHC homework? No, I'm being serious, DO WE? I remember her saying something about some freaking movie review about Al Gore. . .-sigh- let me know. I asking you now because you are never on freaking MSN! What the hell?! GO ON FOR ONCE! **

**Okay, I'm done now. **

**Please review. No flames.**


	24. AN: Three Little Birds

**ATTENTION! **

**I have posted a new story (ZOMGZ) **

**It is called **_**Three Little Birds**_**. Here is the summary:**

_Bella is alone in the world. She goes to NYU, but has no friends. She once had a friend - a best friend. She thought he died long ago, at 9/11, while visiting his uncle at the World Trade Center. Bella then meets a bronze haired boy who seems to be also alone in the world - because he left someone very important to him, behind. It's until Bella unveils secrets about this bronzed haired boy, that makes her think that she for sure isn't alone anymore._

**Please read and review it, and any of my other fanfics.**

**It will mean a lot to me.**

**Thank you.**

**-Kels**


	25. AN: Too Sick To Update

**ATTENTION, PLEASE!**

This is Kelsey's sister speaking (or typing, whichever) and I have to say that Kelsey won't be able to update for another couple of weeks. She's actually very sick; she is dizzy and cannot walk straight, she has a high fever which doesn't seem to go down, also she has stomach aches and she passed out too.

She is actually being tested if she is anemic (which means that the iron in her body is very low and that she'll have to take pills - that is, IF she is anemic). She is actually in the hospital right now, but our parents told me to stay home, in case anyone calls or comes over. No, you don't have to worry, she will be fine.

She wanted me to tell you guys this and also, to wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Best wishes.

- Kelsey's older sister.


	26. AN: SEQUEEEEL!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ATTENTION PLEAAAAASE!**

Oh my God, hi guys! :D

I know, I know, I haven't been here for a long time and I see that my sister informed you all on why I wasn't here.

And here is the news. No, I am not anemic (THANK JESUS) and I am alot better, actually. My Christmas holidays went great, how about yours? I only got speakers and money but that's okay because I am planning on buying many things with the money.

Also, I have written the first chapter of the sequel of this story. It is called "Fade"

Here is the full summary:

_Just before their last year in college, the gang has decided to stay in a large mansion for a good week. The mansion is everything that they wished they had. But what happens when Jasper said "The house is haunted" is becoming true? What happens when everyone mysteriously disappears, one by one? How will they survive? WILL they survive? Why is the house haunted and why they being haunted, also? Can they solve the mystery before fading into the arms of death?_

I thought that I should shove the lovey-dovey stuff and bring on some horror, since really, I love horror movies. Even though I shit my pants part of the time. I like watching them because they give me a challenge. What challenge? A challenge that I say "Kelsey, let's see if you could watch this straight, in the dark without switching channels."

It's fun, trust me :D Though, I usually watch them alone (which makes it FUNNER) but I watch them with my friends also, because all of them hate horror films, except for one of my friends. Trust me, horror movies aren't so horrofic when you look at the real world.

Anyways, I noticed "Goodnight" got deleted off of here. . .

WTF #(&*%&$&^()&)%(&$^$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I believe it was a hacker. Thank God I now changed my password. Even though I'm pissed about it being deleted, it was also a fail story. Eh, doesn't matter. I have too many fics anyway.

Anyway, hope you guys had a good holiday and everything went well. :D

And pleaaaaaaase read "Fade" ! It won't be too scary, trust me. Unless you want me to make it really scary, that I could do -Wink-

'Til then,

Kelsey.


End file.
